


It Is What It Is

by thesameasmine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Bickering, Broke as Fuck, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Living Together, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine
Summary: Two broke-ass people, one apartment and a kid.Excited to start her new job in the big city, Kara Danvers arrives at her new apartment only to realize that an unemployed woman and her child are already living there. Not being able to get her rent money back, and not wanting to throw a single mother out on the streets, Kara takes on these two unexpected roommates.Through the awkwardness of living with a perfect stranger and somewhere between their bickering and movie-nights, love ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 364
Kudos: 1831





	1. Prologue

It was raining.

It was dark.

And Kara was both cold and wet as she strode through the streets of National City, with a backpack and rolling two suitcases along.

She had recently exited her bus and right now she could only focus on getting to her new apartment.

She felt the water dampening all of her clothes and worried about it getting through her backpack and wetting her computer.

Quickening her pace, it felt like forever when she finally got to the 3900 building.

It was a brick building, but what once was probably a bright red-colored brick, now was a brown poop-like color instead.

Nevertheless, it was not as shabby as Kara had expected it to be, but suffice it to say that Kara had incredibly low standards.

She went up the steps, suddenly regretting wearing her old Converse today, since they were completely wet along with her socks.

Kara rummaged inside her jeans’ pocket to try to find the keys that had been mailed to her only two days ago and upon finding them felt a surge of excitement.

In no time at all she would take a hot shower, make herself a cup of hot tea and fall blissfully asleep.

The apartment was supposed to be completely furnished, so finding a clean towel to dry herself up with and clean sheets for the bed, would not be too hard. And again, Kara’s standards were subpar and she would not truly care that much if the sheets still smelled like the Craigslist guy that sublet her the apartment. After coming all the way from Midvale, and it being already 11:00 at night, all she cared about was getting some rest.

She introduced the key in the keyhole and opened the door. She was relieved because a fleeting thought yesterday night had warned her about the Craigslist guy possibly scamming her.

There was no elevator so she went up the stairs dragging her suitcases behind her.

The stairway was narrow and it was very tight for Kara and her two suitcases to go through, but somehow she managed.

Upon reaching the third floor, she went to the door marked “302” and introduced the second key she had in her keyring.

Fortunately it turned, but when Kara pushed the door open it got stuck by one of those little security chains that attached the door to the wall.

Maybe the Craigslist guy had not left yet for China as planned. Maybe his flight was tomorrow morning.

Kara sighed. This was her fault for trying to come here the night prior instead of the next day as agreed.

Still, she was wet and cold and the Craigslist guy might have a heart and let her stay. A little awkwardness never killed anybody.

Plus Kara could sleep on the couch, or on the floor even. All she really cared about was changing her wet clothes and going to sleep.

She knocked on the door. It was late yes, but it was not _that_ late, most people stay up until midnight, right?

After no response, she knocked again to no avail.

Then Kara took out her phone to look up the name of the Craigslist guy. She realized her phone was about to die and hurried to find his name. She found the listing once again.

The guy’s name was Morgan.

“Morgan!” Kara yelled out. “It’s Kara. Kara Danvers. You subleted the apartment to me! I know I’m a bit early, but the last bus today was the cheapest one so I was simply triying to save some money.” Afterwards Kara waited to see if Morgan responded, but instead the door behind her opened.

“It’s the middle of the night! What is wrong with you?!” An old lady yelled at Kara.

Kara felt her face heat up in shame. “I’m so sorry.” She apologized to the lady.

“Just keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep.” The lady warned.

Kara gave her a sheepish smile. “Will do ma’am.” She said in the sweetest of voices.

The woman did not return the smile and instead slammed her door shut.

What an unpleasant lady, Kara thought.

She turned to face the door to apartment 302. She pushed the door open as much as she could and squeezed some of her face through.

“Hello…?” She said in a normal speaking tone. “Please open the door.”

Eventually she heard some rumbling coming from inside and suddenly before her face there were the greenest of eyes.

“What do you want?” The owner of said green eyes, a pale brunette woman in a white nightgown, asked her.

This could not be Morgan, she had spoken to him on the phone a week ago and Morgan was most definitively a man, or at least someone with a deeper voice than this person before her.

Kara pulled back a bit before answering. “I’m Kara- Kara Danvers. Did Morgan mention me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I live here with my daughter, always have.” The woman replied in a hostile voice.

Kara was so confused now. “Is this apartment 302?” She asked, just to make sure.

“It is, yes; and this is also _my_ apartment.” The woman assured her and then closed the door on Kara’s face.

Kara jerked back with a little fright.

_What now?_

She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Had she gotten duped after all?

_Fuck._

She started to go down the stairs, dragging her suitcases with her when an idea struck her.

She sat on the steps, took out her phone, which read 1% battery and again looked for the listing on Craigslist.

She called the landline on the post and waited.

“Hello?” Kara heard a female voice answer the phone. It was the woman with green eyes.

“Listen here, I paid the deposit and two months in advance to Morgan and that is all the money I have. I also have a contract that proves it.”

The woman let out a frustrated sigh. “This is my apartment!”

“All I ask is that you hear me out. My phone’s about to die and it’s late and it’s raining and I have nowhere else to go nor do I have any money left for a bus.” Kara herself could hear the desperation in her words. “Please hear me out. I’m more than sure that we can work something out. I’m a reasonable person. I’m out here on the staircase. Please, I beg you. Just open the door and hear me out.”

Then Kara’s phone died.

She looked at the black lifeless screen for a few seconds. This had to be one of the worst nights of her life.

She felt like crying.

Then she heard a door upstairs open up and Kara ran up the stairs as fast as she could with her suitcases in tow.

The green-eyed woman stood by the door.

“Let me in. Please let me in.” Kara begged. “Look at me, I’m all wet and I’m super tired, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The woman stared at her for a quiet moment, sizing her up. Then she rolled her eyes and stepped aside so that Kara could come in.

Kara beamed. Somewhere in there this woman had a heart. She moved to enter, but then the woman stopped her.

“The suitcases stay outside. This conversation won’t take long.” The woman instructed her with an authoritative tone.

Kara could care less about the suitcases, all she wanted was to feel warm.

She entered the apartment, leaving the suitcases behind. It looked exactly like the pictures.

Small yet comfy.

There was a small hallway with a coat hanger to the side. Off to the right there was a small living room which consisted of a single sofa and a coffee table. To the extreme right, by a window, there was a tiny dining table for two.

At the end of the hallway, on the left side there was the kitchen, which consisted of counter tops placed against the walls in almost a square, except for the space where Kara now stood. There was a stove with four burners, a fridge and a small circular table for four in the middle of the kitchen space.

If you walked straight from the entrance without turning right to the living room or left to the kitchen, there was a hallway that led to three different doors.

Kara already knew what was behind those three doors: The master bedroom, a bathroom and a kid’s room.

This was definitely the apartment Kara had paid for. Everything was exactly as promised except for the woman angrily staring at her and this alleged “daughter” of hers.

“You said you wanted me to hear you out… so speak.” The woman commanded.

Kara stepped closer and extended her hand. “Kara Danvers, nice to meet you."

The woman seemed taken aback by Kara’s pleasantries. She then shook Kara’s hand without saying anything else.

“What’s your name?” Kara asked her after letting go of her hand.

“You have two minutes to say your piece.” The woman replied instead.

Kara’s mind got to work immediately. “Right, yeah. As I understand it, Morgan Edge is renting this apartment and he sublet it to me. Look, I printed out the contract before I came here.” Kara took off her backpack, placed it on the floor, unzipped it and took out a wet piece of paper to show to the woman.

“I paid the deposit and two-months’ rent, so this is actually my apartment.”

“No it isn’t. It’s mine and I live here with my six-year-old.” The woman restated.

“Look, I’m pretty sure we can take this to the building owner and in the end I’ll be the one that’s right, is that what you want?”

The woman gaped at that. “What do you want?”

“I want what I paid for. Besides, who are you? Did Morgan sublet the apartment to you too? Is this a scam?”

“Morgan did not sublet me anything.” The woman replied with bitterness. “He just took off two weeks ago and then last week I got a notice from the tenant telling me Morgan had sublet the apartment to someone.”

Okay so she did know Morgan.

Then the woman continued. “You don’t get it… you need to take this up with him and leave us alone. I don’t have a job and this is where my daughter and I live. You need to get him to give you your money back.”

Yikes. Sounded like this woman was also in a bit of a bind.

“Okay, okay… I can try that, but tomorrow I start my new job and I really have nowhere else to go. I’m originally from Midvale and don’t know anybody in this city. If you would only let me stay until I can get my money back from Morgan, then that would be really helpful.”

“You start a new job tomorrow?” Out of everything Kara had said, _that_ was what the woman decided to fixate on?

“I do- but I really don't have any money right now. Starting tomorrow I’ll get paid twice a month.”

“How much did you pay for the apartment?”

“I paid forty-eight hundred dollars total.” Kara informed her.

The woman raised her eyebrows. “O- okay. I don’t- like I said, I don’t have a job right now so you won’t get your money back from me.” She reiterated.

“Yes, I understand.”

Then there was a silence between them.

“Please let me stay. I can sleep on the couch.” Kara implored her with conviction in her voice.

The woman sighed. “You can stay.”

Kara let out a breath she had been holding.

“But only until you get your money back from Morgan.” The woman conditioned.

“Okay yes.” Kara agreed. “Only until I get my money back.”

The woman turned on her heel towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

From there Kara heard her say: “Don’t expect me to treat you as a guest. The towels are in this cabinet here. You can use my shampoo and the soap. Do not go into _my_ room or least of all, my daughter’s room and do not eat our food.”

Kara did not even get to see which cabinet the woman had pointed to and the next thing she knew, the woman was already back inside the master bedroom.

Alone in the middle of the apartment, Kara’s shoulders sagged. She went back outside and retrieved her suitcases. Afterwards she tried three different cabinets before she found the towels and went into the bathroom.

As she washed her hair with shampoo, she had the most awful thought.

_What happens if she can’t get her money back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do my take on the roommates trope, but I did not want to deal with college students so I opted to copy the premise of the movie The Goodbye Girl instead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey.
> 
> Feel free to leave out suggestions for what you want to read during this awkward domestic fanfic.
> 
> Warning though, eventually there will be angst. (Because I simply cannot help myself).
> 
> Thank you for reading and take care!


	2. Darling, You Got to Let Me Know

Kara got up really early that morning, at around 5:30 a.m. The night prior she had not paid much attention to the room, but now that she did, it was coming to life with a force. This little girl loved ladybugs. Everything was ladybug themed: The sheets, the rug on the floor and every single toy in the room.

Simply put: It was ladybug insanity.

She was waiting on her equipment and weights to arrive later that week, but for now she figured doing a regular exercise routine would suffice.

Last night she had not slept that well. Whoever was the kid that slept here, she loved to sleep on a rock of a pillow. Kara did not know if she would be able to sleep a single night more on that.

She put on some shorts and a tank top and exited her room.

Kara stood in the middle of the living room pulling her hair up in a ponytail as she tried to figure out where exactly she could exercise.

She decided her best option was to move the coffee table to the side. She leaned down and started pushing it, accidentally knocking over a vase and breaking it

Kara panicked.

She knelt down to try pick up the pieces and then one of them jabbed her palm. Kara yelp in pain.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Kara put her hand to her mouth and started sucking on her wound as she stared up at the green-eyed woman. She was still wearing her pajamas but there now was a head wrap around her forehead.

“It’s a school day, my kid needs to sleep.” The woman told Kara after a prolonged silence went by. “D-did you break my flower vase?!” She stage-whispered.

Kara took her hand out of her mouth for a moment and then looked down to the blood still pouring out. She looked up at the woman for a moment.

“I’m bleeding- I faint when I-” Then Kara felt everything go black.

***

“Honey just- just get my phone okay?”

“Who is that mommy?

“It’s just mommy’s guest, she hurt herself- please get me my phone sweetie.”

Kara blinked her eyes open and met a pair of big green eyes, just liked the woman’s except that they belonged to a little girl.

“Mommy she woke up!” The little girl shouted excitedly.

Kara felt something patting her cheek, only to realize her head was currently resting on the woman’s lap as she received slaps on her face.

“I’m okay.” Kara announced to the two people in the living room.

Lena then pulled out from underneath Kara, making her head plop down on the carpeted floor.

“Ouch!” Kara complained as she still laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“Serves you right!” The woman replied as she took her daughter’s hand and shielded her from Kara. “You frightened my kid!”

“I wasn’t scared mommy!” The kid bit back.

Kara sat up and stared at the two. The kid looked like a little clone of the woman, they were just that identical.

She looked from one to the other and then she looked down to her own hand, the woman’s head-wrap was now tied around her cut.

Kara tried to look sheepish. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“Who are you?” The little girl asked her.

“I’m-” Kara started to say, but then the woman interjected.

“There’s been a mistake sweetie.” The woman knelt down, to be at face level with the child. “After Morgan left, this woman rented this apartment by mistake, not knowing that you and I live here… she’s staying with us until everything is cleared up, okay?”

The kid nodded. “She slept in my room.” It was not a question, but a statement, yet the woman nodded to her nonetheless with confirmation.

It surprised Kara that the woman was so frank about the entire situation.

“Well- this woman here-” The woman turned to Kara.

“Kara.” Kara offered.

“Kara,” The woman repeated. “Kara will only stay here with us for a few days.”

The kid looked to Kara once more with piercing eyes. “I’m sorry about the mistake, but my mommy and I live here and- and- I’m sorry about the mistake.” She told Kara.

Kara nodded with a kind smile.

“Now let’s get you back to bed, okay? You can still sleep one more hour.” The woman took her child’s hand and led her back down the hall.

Next thing Kara knew, the kid came back running to the living room until she was face to face with Kara again. “I’m Lily.” She said, extending her hand.

Kara looked down to the small hand and felt herself chuckle as she shook it.

Cute kid. She thought.

Then Lily ran back down the hall.

Kara stood up as best she could and went over to the kitchen sink. She then removed the headwrap and washed her hands.

“What in the world were you doing at five a.m. in the morning?” The woman was back in the kitchen, addressing her with nothing but annoyance in her voice.

Kara finished washing her hand, it seemed like the wound was only superficial. “I was trying to do some exercise.”

The woman stared at her incredulously. “You’ve got to be kiddin’ me. Who the heck exercises at five in the morning?”

Kara turned to address the woman. “It helps me when I feel anxious.” She tried to justify. “Plus it’s just part of my daily routine… well- not at five, more like at six thirty… Today I was just too nervous to keep on sleeping.”

The woman let out a sigh. “I- you’re only staying here for a few days, there’s no need for you to start moving furniture around.” She said without malice in her voice, but as stating a simple fact.

“I- I don’t know what you want me to say. I simply needed a place where to stretch and do some push-ups.” Kara shrugged. _What was this woman’s problem anyways? It was simply a little accident._

“Just- try to not wake my kid up at this ungodly hour, okay? Can you do that?!” The woman raised her voice there at the end and then hissed in a self-chastising way. “I’m going back to bed… don’t move any more furniture and _don’t_ eat any of our food.” She said one last time and then left.

Kara took in a deep breath to try to calm down from that interaction. The woman—whatever her name was—was simply insufferable.

After finishing up with several sets of squats and crunches, Kara went to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time she got dressed, it was already 6:45 a.m. and she needed to get herself to a deli of some kind before work in order to get breakfast, so she rushed down the hall and found Lily and her mother eating breakfast on the round table in the middle of the kitchen.

She looked from one pair of green eyes to the other and gave them an awkward smile.

“Want some Froot Loops? They’re the best!” Lily offered her.

Kara looked to the woman for an answer, and after receiving a pointed look she said no thank you and then left the apartment.

She could not help but notice Lily’s disappointed look.

*** 

“This is your desk.” A brunette woman pointed her to her place of work. “And this one’s mine so I guess from now on we’ll be neighbors!” The woman sat on the desk beside Kara and waited expectantly for her to sit down.

“Nia, right?” Kara tried to confirmed she had heard right.

“Yes, I’m so excited you’re here, up till now I was the newbie at the office for the past six months, but thanks to you I’ve now graduated.” She said without any malice and in good humor.

Kara laughed. “I get that feeling… Right now I’m pretty jittery, it feels like the first day of school, you know?”

“I completely understand. No worries, I’m sure you’ll feel at home in no time.” Nia assured her with a kind smile.

After that brief introduction, Kara was asked to go to her boss’ office for an assignment.

“Keira.” Cat Grant herself greeted her by the wrong name. “Don’t just stand there! Sit down.”

Kara jolted into motion and sat down in front of her boss.

“The woman that did our gossip column is currently on maternity leave, so instead of current events I need to fill in for her. Can you do that?” Cat looked at Kara with nonchalance.

“I don’t understand.”

“What’s there to understand? She gave birth a month before expected and now we need someone to fill in for her until we hire her replacement.” Cat bit back harshly.

“But who’s going to do current events?”

“I will. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” Cat then stood up, declaring that their meeting was now over.

Kara stood up as well, but not before answering. “This is just for a month, right?”

“HR is already working on hiring someone to run the gossip column so it might even be sooner than that.”

After that Kara spent all day working on which celebrity couples had recently broken up and who was suspected of being with child.

It was a miserable day all-around.

Late in the afternoon she clocked out and headed back to the apartment.

Her spirit was as low as it could be.

She put opened the door and walked down the corridor. On the table where she had previously left them she found Lily and her mom, working on some homework.

“Hi.” Kara said in a small voice.

Lily said _hello_ with a smile, while at the same time her mom asked Kara if she had called Morgan and gotten her money back.

Kara looked to Lily with a smile and a wave and then to the mother with a grimace. “I didn’t get to today… My day was a bit hectic.”

“Call him right now.” The woman basically ordered.

Kara sighed. All she really wanted to do was lie in bed and maybe cry a little bit at now knowing the details of Leonardo Dicaprio’s many love affairs with twenty-something-year-old super models. Instead she was here being reminded of how much she was not wanted.

“I will.” Kara conceded. “But after I take a nice warm bath.” She then turned and walked away, feeling the woman’s scolding stare as she did so.

The woman groaned and started to chase after her. “Don’t use up too much hot water.” She instructed; her green eyes as titillating as ever.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Kara tried to appease her.

They both stood at the door-frame of Lily’s room, staring at each other is raucous silence.

“What’s your name?” Kara asked her.

The woman’s eyes widened for a millisecond in either panic or surprise. “I don’t believe that’s important for you to know.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Then what do I call you?”

“You don’t need to call me anything… Soon you’ll get your money back and you can move to another apartment.”

Kara let out a frustrated sigh and went to enter Lily’s room.

She closed the door behind her and rested her back against it. There was something about the woman she found unnerving.

After taking a _short_ bath, Kara emerged from the bathroom in her PJs feeling refreshed.

Things were not so bad, she would get her money back and get a new apartment; she would stick it out for month with the gossip column… She could do it! There was nothing stopping her.

She left her dirty work-clothes in her room, on the floor next to her suitcase and then she walked out into the living room-kitchen area.

Lily and her mother were sitting on the living room floor as they played chess on the coffee table together. It was a picture perfect mother-daughter moment.

Kara waved awkwardly at the two and then made a phone hand-gesture and exited the apartment.

Kara pulled out her cellphone and dialed Morgan’s number.

It went straight to voicemail.

She tried again several times, before ultimately giving up and returning back into the apartment.

“What did he say?” The woman asked her the moment she saw her.

“What number do you have for him? Because the one I have goes straight to voicemail.” Kara ignored the woman’s question.

The woman walked over to Kara and stepped into her space, trying to get a better look at Kara’s phone.

Kara decided not to think much of it, the woman was incredibly rude in every way so it was no surprise that she had no respect for personal space. She extended the phone so that the woman would get a better look.

“That’s the same one I have for him.”

Kara sighed.

A moment of silence went between the two.

“Sweetie,” Suddenly the woman called out to her daughter. “Sweetie go play in my room please, I need to speak to Kara in private.”

Lily stood up and stared at the two. “Did she do something wrong?”

Kara’s eyes widened at this and upon meeting eyes with the other woman she felt herself blushing. It was as if the kid thought Kara was going to get reprimanded.

Absurd.

“No honey, Kara did nothing wrong… I just need to speak to her.” The woman replied in a sweet calming voice that completely threw Kara off. Obviously that tone was reserved exclusively for the child.

“About what?” Lily asked.

Now Kara really wanted to know what the woman would answer to that. Mostly because she herself was wondering about the exact same thing.

“About our living arrangements and Kara possibly staying with us a bit longer.” The woman answered point blank. “Now, please go.”

The skipped her way closer to the too women. “If she stays, does that mean I get to sleep with you every night?” She asked excitedly.

“Perhaps…” The woman answered her. “No go play, okay?”

“Okay mommy. Bye Kara.” The kid literally waved goodbye as she went down the hall.

After hearing the bedroom’s door closing and not a second before, the woman spoke to Kara. “What do you think?”

Kara looked at her shoes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

If she stayed, she would not have to go through the hassle of finding another apartment and moving out. That was a plus.

But she would have to live with a mother and her kid. Kara was only 27 years old, she still wanted to go out and meet people… and bring them to her apartment for a _drink_.

Even so, this woman needed her and Kara did not really have the heart to kick her out into the streets.

“Can you pay me a little bit of the rent? Anything at all?” Kara asked instead.

The woman shook her head. “I have fifty dollars left in cash. That’s all. I’m hoping to-” The woman took a deep sigh. “I used to have this laptop and I would do odd jobs here and there to get me by… then the laptop died and I needed to buy a part and get it shipped here. I spent all of my money on that- it’s… it’s supposed to arrive in three-days’ time.”

Kara nodded in understanding.

“Once I can start doing that again, I usually make 100 dollars a week give or take. I spend most of it on groceries though.”

No wonder the woman was so adamant about Kara not eating any of the food.

“I can’t offer you any money, but perhaps you could take the master bedroom and Lily and I would sleep in the other room.” The woman offered.

“No no, that’s out of the question. There's two of you so you obviously need the bigger room.” Kara heard herself say without even stopping to think.

“Does that mean that you’ll let us stay?” The woman asked her with green bright eyes.

Kara pondered about it for one more second.

“Why not? Let’s do it.” Kara extended her hand and the woman took it, sealing their pact.

“I’m gonna keep trying to get a hold of Morgan though, do you happen to have his e-mail address?” What that man had done to all three of them was far from right, he needed a talking to.

“I do… or I did… lately all the messages I send bounce back.”

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. “There must be a way I can get in contact with him. Do you know his parents? A girlfriend?”

The woman blushed. “No, I don’t.”

“Okay well… eventually he has to show up, right? He asked me to send the rent money to a Paypal account that is now out of use… He has to show up once it’s time to pay rent.”

“So… you mean three months from now?” The woman tried to corroborate.

“Yeah… three months from now. We can survive until then.”

“I can- I can cook your meals and clean around the house in exchange for…” The woman did not finish her sentence, she just let the words hang there in the air.

Kara shook her head. “You don’t need to do any of that. Just tell me your name and we’ll call it even.” She quipped, trying to inject some levity into their current situation.

The woman smiled.

She looked really pretty when she smiled… and when she was not being super rude.

“My name is Lena.”

“Lena.” Kara said her name out loud, almost as if she was testing it.

“Let’s get you all set.” The woman turned on her heel and went through the hallway into the master bedroom. In no time at all she and Lily were out and going into Kara’s room.

Kara followed.

Out they came with Lily’s ladybug toys.

Kara went inside as well and helped them pick up.

“You should be so lucky as to have this limited edition Marinette pillow.” The kid told Kara as she held a ladybug cushion in her arms and carried it out.

“Marinette?” Kara asked in confusion.

Lily beamed while Lena brought a hand up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“You’ve never heard of Miraculous Ladybug?” Lily asked excitedly.

Kara shook her head.

“Mommy can we?” Lily jumped up and down in excitement.

Lena sighed. “Right after we’re done here, okay? Let’s finish this up first.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Kara asked still in a state of perplexity.

Lena stepped closer and spoke in a soft tone, not wanting Lily to hear her. “You’re in for the ride of your life…” Was all she commented before she resumed taking Lily’s stuff out of the room.

An hour later found Kara sitting on the couch in the living room with Lily right beside her, jeering with pent-up energy.

“Take out your phone!” Lily essentially ordered her.

Kara looked to the kitchen as Lena sat on the small round table going over a physical copy of a newspaper with a pencil.

Perhaps Lena was into crossword puzzles.

“What’s taking you so long?! C’mon hurry up!” Lily exclaimed.

Lena raised her head at that. “That’s no way to talk to people Lily.” She warned from all the way over in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry mommy.” Lily was quick to apologize.

Lena shook her head. “It’s not me you need to apologize to.”

Lily turned to Kara. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Kara, feeling awkward sandwiched between this mother-daughter relationship could only nod with a smile while she finally took her cellphone out of her pocket.

The kid took the phone in her hands and immediately went to YouTube. Then she stopped abruptly and turned to look at Kara directly. “Say Kara… do you have Netflix?”

Kara nodded. “I sure do.”

The kid stood up on the sofa and started jumping up and down with euphoria.

“Lily! Lily get down! You could hurt yourself.” Lena made her way to the living room.

Lily stopped jumping up and down immediately and then sat down calmly on the sofa. “Mommy she has Netflix!”

“That’s all well and good, but it doesn’t justify your behavior.” Lena replied to Lily’s news. “Please don’t jump on the sofa like that sweetie, you know better than that.”

“Yes mommy.” The kid replied with a sheepish voice.

Kara spent the next hour watching a show about a little girl that lived a double life as a superhero in a ladybug costume. So much of Lily’s room decorations made sense now.

The show was cute and even if Kara had not watched cartoons since nearly a decade and a half ago, she could still understand why Lily enjoyed it so much.

Kara felt her eyes blinking heavily once Lily started playing the third episode in.

Then Lily screamed at something and Kara instantly jerked up. “What is it?!” She looked around in confusion.

“That’s enough for now.” Lena was telling the kid, Kara’s phone in hand.

“But-”

“But nothing. It’s time for you to go to bed.”

Kara looked from one to the other. It felt as if they were both asking her to pick a side.

After a pause, Kara made her decision. “One more episode wouldn’t hurt, right?” She asked sheepishly to Lena.

A vein popped on Lena’s forehead. Her eyes narrowed on Kara, quietly telling her to shut up.

Kara looked to Lily instead, the kid’s eyes were shining brightly with enthusiasm.

“It won’t hurt, right mommy?” She directed those precious eyes to her mother’s.

What a powerful weapon.

Lena crouched down to be on eye-level with her daughter. “One more episode and then you go straight to bed.” She conceded.

“Kara, may I speak to you for a moment?” Lena stood up and started walking away towards the kitchen, simply expecting Kara to follow.

Kara looked down to Lily for a moment, the kid’s face let her know that she was in trouble.

Kara gulped down and followed Lena.

Lena then whispered to her: “I don’t appreciate you undermining me in front of my child.” The words were somehow harsh and aggressive.

Kara felt herself take a step back, as if to protect herself from Lena’s hostility.

“You need to relax… I did no such thing. Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill.” Kara tried her best to defend herself. What was wrong with this woman anyways?

“Don’t-” Lena said in a loud voice, getting Lily to turn and look at them from the living room. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. “Just don’t do it again. She is my child and what I say goes.”

Kara lowered her eyebrows. “You really need to relax…” She whispered as well.

“Please don’t tell me to relax. It irks me.” Lena countered in a low tone.

This was the quietest argument Kara had ever had. “I’m going back there to finish the episode and after it’s done I’m going to bed… I still have no idea why you are making such a big deal out of this so I’m choosing to ignore you.” Kara told her discretely and, without waiting for a reply, simply made her way back to Lily. The moment Kara looked up from the phone, she saw Lena shooting daggers of pure rage.

That woman was something else. Someone needed to get that stick out of her ass and pronto.

Kara was not entirely sure she could survive three months of this.

The next morning Kara did not exercise. She wanted to avoid any further embarrassment. Instead, she packed up some gym clothes in her work bag, hoping to find some place to exercise right after work.

She then spent the entire day looking up current photos of child actors to try to write three different articles about how much they had changed over the years.

She could feel her neurons dying the longer she typed.

After work, she did some research on her phone trying to find a gym near the apartment.

She hated gyms, but her equipment would not arrive until the weekend and the gym she found offered three free visits and she really needed to let off some steam.

She was harassed by a single person during her visit so that was a win in her book, deciding to forego taking a shower lest she get some foot fungus, Kara finally went back to the apartment.

She walked down the hall and found Lily playing chess… by… herself? on the little round table at the center of the kitchen and Lena with her back to the kid, doing the dishes.

“Pawn B-4 takes Knight.” Lena said aloud.

Lily groaned in pain as she moved one of the pieces and took out a white horse piece off of the board.

“Kara!” Lily looked up and noticed her standing against the hallway wall.

“Hi Lily… what are you guys doing?” She looked from the board to the back of Lena’s head. Was she playing without looking at the board?

“Mommy and I are playing chess.” Lily answered her.

Kara sat down on one of the chairs and realized she was super hungry. “That’s so cool! Did your mommy teach you how to play?”

“No, my brot- my uncle Lex taught me.” Lily corrected her.

Lena turned around at that. “Lily, why don’t you go brush your teeth and-” She stumbled over her words upon gazing at Kara.

“You’re- why do you look like that?” She asked instead, Lily was already on her way to the bathroom before Lena even finished her question.

Kara looked at herself. “Oh- sorry… I know I look gross and you probably don’t want me sitting on your chair like this.” Kara started to get up.

Lena turned her back again quickly and kept doing the dishes. Kara simply stood there, not knowing what to do for a few seconds.

Then her stomach growled.

“Do you have any take-out menus lying around?” Kara asked and then walked closer towards Lena and watched the woman flinch at the sound of her voice.

Did this woman hate her that much? For a moment she thought it would be possible for them to get along and survive the next couple of months, but at moments like these, with Lena flinching at the mere sound of her voice, she realized it was highly impossible.

“We don’t do take-out. You- you could look something up on the internet… I see a line all the time at this deli just around the corner so it must be a good place to grab a bite. It’s- It’s called Deli-cious with a dash I believe.” Lena said in a high-pitched voice.

“Okay thank you… I could definitely go for a sub right now.” Kara stepped back, opting for not to push any more of the woman’s buttons; even though it seemed that her presence alone displeased her.

“Kara, do you know how to do divisions?” Lily asked her after walking out of the bathroom.

“Mmm… I know how to use a calculator if that’s what you’re asking.”

“See mommy?”

Lena was now drying her hands. “Kara what is it that you do for work?”

Kara lowered her head in defeat. “I’m supposed to be a journalist, but right now they have me doing the gossip column…”

She watched Lena go from pale to paler if that was even possible.

Then Lily pitched in. “I know you’re going to say that she writes and that’s why knowing how to divide is not important to her but it still should be important to me… but that’s part of the fourth graders’ subjects and I’m only in first grade.”

Lena kept quiet. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

“Mommy?” Lilly called out to her.

Another moment of silence went by.

“Lena?” Kara tried as well.

That apparently brought her out of her stupor. “Lily please go to your room, we’ll resume this conversation tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to learn divisions… all the other kids already think I’m enough of a freak!” Lily raised her voice.

Kara looked from one to the other and then her stomach growled again.

Silence reigned over the apartment and then Lily burst in laughter.

“Mommy made spaghetti-tuna casserole, want some?” She asked.

Kara looked at Lena’s same pointed look as when Lily had previously offered her some Froot Loops, but she now interpreted it differently: Lena was panicking. Kara then crutched down in front of Lily. “I’m actually going to order a sub from the deli down the corner and if you’re a good girl and go to your room like your mommy asked, I will order a little surprise from the deli for you.”

Lily put her hand to her chin as if going over her options. “What kind of surprise?”

“It’s a surprise, you’re not supposed to know beforehand.” Kara reasoned.

Lily took in a deep breath and then went over to Lena and got on her tippy-toes with her lips ready for a kiss. In turn Lena leaned down and made it possible for Lily to kiss her on the cheek.

“I love you.” Lena told her daughter.

“I love you too… Even if you want me to learn divisions.”

Lena chuckled at that and then patted her daughter on the head with affection. “Go on now sweetie.”

“G’night Kara.” Lily waved at Kara before walking down the hall and disappearing behind the master-bedroom’s door.

“Is everything okay? Because I’m getting a really hostile vibe from you and I don’t know what’s goin’ on.”

Lena sighed. “When’s your first paycheck?”

Kara was thrown back by the sudden change of subject. “In two weeks… why?”

“I want you to leave the moment you get it.” Lena told her with resolve.

Kara went on to protest, but Lena interrupted her before she could even start.

“I’ll pay you back. Once I can fix my laptop I know I can make some money and I’ll find a job soon and pay everything back to you.”

What was it with this stupid back and forth? Kara was getting whiplash from all of this.

“Okay… first you tell me to leave… then you tell me I can stay for a few days… then I can stay for three months and now I only have two weeks?! What in the world is your problem?!” Kara had officially lost it.

“Don’t raise your voice at me.” Lena told her.

Kara went to yell again, but then thought of Lily and decided to take a calming breath. “You need to- You need to explain yourself.”

“I don’t owe you anything. You need to leave and that’s the end of this conversation.” Lena bit back.

“No no no no… You’re not understanding your position in all of this. I have a _contract_ and I didn’t want to have to do this, but I feel like you’ve left me no choice. This is _my_ apartment not yours.”

“You don’t understand. I need to protect my daughter.” Lena avoided Kara’s gaze.

“I told you I didn’t want to have to play that card. You- you forced my hand and I don’t really want to kick you guys out of the house. I feel that we could make this work.” Kara tried to reason.

Lena started to shake her head. “I don’t know what to do… I can’t- God.” She started whimpering and Kara felt completely disarmed by that.

Kara stepped closer. “What’s wrong? Why do you hate me so much?”

Lena covered her face with her hands and shook her head. “I don’t hate you.”

Kara was at a loss. There was obviously something she was not understanding. Something Lena was not willing to tell her.

Kara placed a tentative hand on Lena’s arm. “Tell me what’s wrong.” She requested of her as gently as she could.

After a few moments, Lena uncovered her face. Her irises were a deep green contrasting with the red around them.

Kara felt a tug at her heart.

“You’re a journalist.” Lena told her.

Kara was not sure if that was a question, but she decided to confirm Lena’s statement all the same. “Yes I am.”

“A gossip columnist? What is that- you write tabloids?” Lena asked her now.

“I was told I was going to write about current events… but then my boss told me I needed to fill in for someone that went on maternity leave.” Kara clarified even though she still did not understand where Lena was going with this.

“I need to protect my child.” Lena said again.

A beat of silence went between the two.

Then everything seemed to click for Kara. “Are you some sort of celebrity? Is- is Lily a celebrity?” She asked in a whisper.

Lena nodded very slowly, meeting her eyes with Kara’s in an unwavering way.

Kara’s stomach growled once more.

“You really should order some food.” Lena told her and then walked away towards the bathroom.

After Lena closed the door. Kara stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened.

Either Lena or her daughter… or both… were celebrities…? If they were, what were they doing in this shitty apartment not being able to pay rent?

Lena needed to protect her daughter from Kara… a journalist…

Was Lena ashamed of her current situation and wanted to keep it a secret until she got back on her feet?

Kara took her phone out and googled Lena and tapped on the news link.

There were articles of Lena Heady, Lena Dunham and several other Lenas that did not look like Lena.

As she scrolled down, Kara wondered if perhaps Lena was short for Elena or if it was a fake name… but then she found her.

The title of the news article read: “Luthor Corp without a Luthor: Lena Luthor Will Not Step Up as CEO in Her Brother’s Stead Anytime Soon”

Lena's photo was completely different to what Kara had gotten used to. She was wearing a bright red lipstick and her hair was up in a refined ponytail. The Lena Kara had come to know, very much looked like a mom, always wearing jeans and a t-shirt, no make-up and with her hair down.

Then Kara started to read.

> “My daughter is still working on some other projects in Europe. Once she’s done, she’ll take control over the company.” is what Lilian Luthor told the Washington Post this morning when asked if Lena Luthor would step up as CEO of Luthor Corp now that her brother has been indicted.

Lena herself stepped out of the bathroom. She had washed her face and now looked less red than before.

“You’re Lena Luthor.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I am.” Lena confirmed with firmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

“Claire, I really enjoyed your story about Harry Styles’ new tattoo… are you sure you don’t want to do clickbait instead of current events? It seems you have a knack for it.” Her boss, Cat Grant complimented Kara in the worse way possible.

Kara took in a deep breath. “I would much rather do current events Ms. Grant. I believe that’s what I actually excel at.”

Ms. Grant gave her a small smile. “I’m excited to see what you’ll surprise me with once we find a replacement. Now please tell Nia to come in, I need to meet with her briefly as well.”

“Sure thing Ms. Grant.”

Kara exited her boss’ office and went back to her desk. “She’s ready for your now.” She told Nia.

Nia’s face went blue. “I hate meeting with her, I always feel sick with anxiety.”

“I’m sure everything will work out fine. C’mon get in there!” Kara tried to cheer her up with a pat on the back and everything and then watched as Nia walked away and into Ms. Grant’s office.

Kara looked briefly to Nia’s Desktop and then closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. Nia had Lex Luthor's Wikipedia page on display.

Nia was the business and science reporter for CatCo Magazine and if she ever were to find out that Kara was currently living with Lena Luthor, she would die.

***

“You’re Lena Luthor.” Kara stated.

“I am.” Lena replied with firmness.

Kara stepped closer to Lena, her hunger completely forgotten.

“Why are you here like this?” Kara asked in a breathy voice. This had to be the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her.

“Never mind that.” Lena evaded her question. “I took some time to calm down while I was in the bathroom and have now come to accept the facts of the situation.”

Kara frowned in confusion, not understanding what Lena was referring to.

“You hold all the cards, all the leverage… Me and my daughter are at your mercy.” Lena concluded.

Kara gasped a little bit. “Lena-” She went to interject but was soon interrupted.

“I have no money to offer you… You must see me as an heiress, but I- that’s obviously not my current situation. I don’t have a rent contract like you and- and you will gain nothing from keeping this a secret.” Lena then sighed deeply.

Kara could see the weight of the world on the woman’s shoulders.

“I am more than willing to beg. I’ll do whatever you want me to do and pay any price I possibly can as long as you please help me and my daughter.” Lena implored, her eyes reddening with contained tears once again.

Kara was at a loss for words.

She had never held this much power over someone else.

This was wrong.

“L-Lena.” Kara was choking up and her voice became strained. “I would never do anything to hurt you or your daughter, please know that. I understand that you’ve only known me a short time, but please believe me when I say that I would never sell you out to the papers or anything like that.”

Kara watched Lena’s shoulders, they were still tensed up.

Lena did not believe her.

“You don’t believe me.” Kara stated, her mouth felt dry. She was not used to people thinking she was some sort of threat.

“I don’t.” Lena confirmed. “But I don’t really have an option here. The bottom-line is that me and my daughter are in your hands.”

Kara blinked a few times. “I’m not your enemy. This has all been a big accident. I don’t have any ill-will towards you. You have to believe that.”

“It really doesn’t matter what I believe. You’ve just said that you won’t sell us out and that’s that. What matters now is that you keep your word.” A vein on Lena’s forehead started to pop up.

It was highly unlikely that such a powerful person had ever been at such a disadvantage. Lena was probably going through a new experience, just as Kara.

“Do you need a guarantee?” Kara offered.

“Can you actually give me any?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara inquisitively.

Kara started to rack her brain in order to come up with something, a deep dark secret she could tell Lena so as to balance the scales between them.

“I’m g-gay…?” Kara disclosed awkwardly.

Lena’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Then Kara started to backtrack. “But- but it’s not like I’m hiding that or anything. I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve had a pretty boring life so far.”

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly. “Right, well… I’ll just have to trust you then.”

Kara nodded in agreement with a sheepish smile. This was so awkward.

She thought that when coming to National City her biggest problem was going to be trying to keep up with the demands of her job.

Little did she know she would be involved in… whatever this was.

“Does your family know you’re here?” Then Kara raised her phone to show Lena the article she had been reading. “According to your mother you’re currently in Europe.”

Kara was not able to get a read on Lena’s look. It was somewhere between frightened or angry, perhaps both.

In no time at all though, Lena returned to her stoic facial expression. “The less you know about me, the better. We do not need to make this situation any worse than it already is.”

Kara really was in no position to pry. “I understand. I won’t ask any more questions, don’t worry.” She assured her.

“Good.” Then Lena looked down to her shoes for a moment and inhaled. “I believe you promised my daughter a surprise from the deli. They’ll be closing soon, so you better order your food now.”

Kara let out a nervous chuckle. “You’re right. Does she like chocolate-chip cookies?”

Lena raised her eyebrow at her. “What six-year-old doesn’t?”

After that, Lena went into the master-bedroom and Kara ordered a sub and two cookies, one for Lily and one for Lena.

She then went to get a shower.

_Could she still stay the three months or what?_

After her shower, Kara went to her room and put on some PJs. The moment she opened the door to her room, she received a notification letting her know that her food had arrived.

After eating by herself on the kitchen table, she grabbed a black marker out of a glass filled with pens and highlighters, and wrote on the brownbag that held the cookies:

_For Lily and Lena_

She would talk to Lena about her staying tomorrow night.

Hopefully the cookie would smooth things over.

***

Kara got off of work and used her second free visit at the gym. It was Thursday now and last night she had slept awful.

Even though she knew that part of it was her rock of a pillow, the bigger factor was the high level of anxiety she was currently experiencing.

She had a big responsibility now to take care of Lena and Lily, to keep their secret and do right by them.

Even in the face of her co-worker working on a story about Lena’s brother.

Because even if they were not her family and even if she was essentially thrust into these circumstances against her will, Kara understood the weight of that responsibility really well.

Hence, why she could not sleep soundly through the night.

After going to the gym she went into a 24-hour pharmacy and bought a new, softer pillow.

She arrived late again to the apartment.

“Rook to G-7.” Lena told Lily as she again did the dishes.

Lily moved a black piece down the board and groaned. “Check.”

Again Kara simply rested against the hallway door just watching.

She had never seen a child play chess and, most importantly, she was still very curious on whether Lena would turn around to look at the pieces and then call out her move or if she instead was keeping track of the game entirely in her mind.

“King to E-8.” Lily said aloud and moved her white King further down the board.

Lena kept doing the dishes. “Rook to G-8. Check again.”

“You’re just playing with me…” Lily complained. “It’s check-mate.”

Lena shook her head. “Not yet Lily. You still have a way out.”

Okay Lena definitively could keep track of the game entirely in her mind.

_Impressive._

“Hello.” Kara decided to announce herself.

“Kara!” Lily beamed upon seeing her. “I loved the cookie! Thank you! Mommy said I could have hers, but I still haven’t eaten it.” The kid got down from her seat and went over the kitchen counter and took the brownbag to show Kara. “I’m saving it for tomorrow to eat with milk.”

Kara smiled at that. Lily was such a cute kid.

“Your mommy doesn’t like chocolate-chip cookies?” Kara asked Lily.

Lily shook her head. “She doesn’t like cookies, or cakes or cupcakes or anything sweet so I get to eat it all by myself!” The kid looked positively radiant at having gotten two cookies instead of one.

“What’s that?” Lily pointed to the pillow in Kara’s hands.

“Well… you know the pillow on my bed right now?”

Lily nodded. “Yeah, the best pillow in the house.”

Kara laughed at that. “Well… I bought another pillow.” Kara raised the pillow in her hands to show Lily. “So now you can keep the best pillow in the house all to yourself.”

Lily squealed with glee. “Really?!”

Kara smiled big and giggled. The kid’s joy was incredibly contagious. “Yes really!”

Lily jumped up and down. After calming down, she placed the brownbag back on the counter and returned to her seat. “You hear that mommy? I’ll get my pillow back!”

Lena turned to address her daughter, the biggest of smiles on her face. “I heard! You’re so lucky!”

Lily was exuberant with joy.

“Hello Lena.” Kara said to the woman.

Lena was now drying her hands, having finished with the dishes.

Blue met green.

Lena gave her a small smile and then focused back on Lily, who was now focused on the chess board.

Lily suddenly laughed and then moved a piece on the chess board. Then Lena laughed as well.

Lena looked entirely different when she laughed.

It was… something.

“Rook takes pawn.” Lena announced and then went to sit in front of her daughter.

Kara went to sit down as well to watch the game.

Lily looked to Kara for a moment and then frowned at her. “Kara you’re smelly.”

Kara felt herself blush in embarrassment. She had just spent the better part of an hour doing her leg routine, she most likely reeked.

“I’m so sorry Lily. You’re completely right, I stink”

Lily laughed. “Why do you smell so bad?”

Both set of green eyes were now on Kara.

“I’ve just come from the gym.”

“You take gym class too?!” Lily asked her with enthusiasm at having found something she had in common with Kara.

The two adults at the table laughed.

“No no no Lily… I meant I went to a gym and exercised. I don’t take a class like you do at school. It’s a gym for adults.” Kara explained.

“Are you a gym rat?” Lena asked her.

Kara was taken aback for a moment. This had to be the first question Lena had ever asked her about herself.

“What’s a gym rat?” Lily asked in turn.

“What do you think a person who is gym rat could be?” Lena questioned the kid instead of answering her.

“A person who is a gym rat could be like a- like a pet for the gym?” Lily wondered.

“Can a person be a pet?” Lena retorted.

Kara went back and forth between the two. What was this?

Lily shook her head. “No, only animals are pets and not even all of them.”

“Then what’s a gym rat?” Lena got back on topic.

“A gym rat is a person that- that- _lives_ in a gym?” Lily guessed.

“More or less, Lena confirmed.”

“So Kara… do you _live_ in a gym?” Lena asked Kara directly.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really like gyms… so no, but I do try to exercise daily.”

“A fitness junkie then?” Lena ventured.

Lily raised her eyebrows at that. “What’s a junkie?”

Lena laughed. “You’re too young to know the actual meaning of that word, so don’t go saying that at school; but for now you can know that junkie is the same as liking something very very much.”

“I junkie you Kara…?” Lily said without confidence.

Lena laughed as she shook her head. “No no… if you use ‘fitness junkie’ as reference, then what’s the equivalent if you want to say you like Kara?”

“Kara junkie!” Lily answered and then all three of them laughed.

***

After taking a shower and ordering another sub and a cookie, Kara sat on the couch scrolling through her cellphone.

Once or twice during the day she had thought about googling Lena some more and learning as much about her as the internet allowed, but just as quick as the thought came to her, she pushed it back.

She had already invaded Lena’s privacy, albeit accidentally, more than any person should.

“Kara.”

Kara jolted in fright and looked up to find Lena.

“L-Lena.” Kara responded.

Lena was wearing some sweatpants and a different headband than the one she had used for Kara’s cut the other day.

She looked… _cute_.

“I really want to thank you for… for the cookies. Lily loved them.”

Kara smiled.

Was this perhaps a civilized conversation?

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything though… I just figured that everyone likes chocolate-chip cookies.”

Lena went to sit on the couch next to her. “Everybody does.” She agreed.

 _Oh_.

“Today I fixed my laptop.” Lena announced.

Kara turned to her. “You did? That’s great!”

“I’m really looking forward to not eating spaghetti-tuna casseroles for a while.” Lena chuckled to herself at that.

Kara did not know what to say.

“Listen… I can help with groceries.” Kara offered.

Lena frowned. “I just told you I fixed my laptop.”

Okay, offering to buy groceries was the wrong thing to say.

“Yes, of course… My bad.” Kara back-tracked quickly.

Lena looked at her for a moment. A pregnant pause in the air.

“Why are you doing all of this?” Lena asked, her voice did not denote malice, but genuine interest in obtaining an answer.

“Why am I doing what exactly?”

Lena inhaled before answering, as if she was already losing her patience with Kara. Which, according to precedent, she probably was.

“Why are you letting us live here rent free? Why are you buying us cookies and offering to help with groceries? You barely know us.” Lena expanded upon her questioning.

Kara let out a sigh as she laid further back on the couch.

“You need help and I am in a position to offer that help to you.”

Lena jumped at that. “We don’t need y-” but then she stopped herself mid-sentence and an awkward silence between the two followed.

“Thank you.” Lena whispered to her and then quickly got up from the couch and left down the hall.

Kara did not know what to think about all of this. She just genuinely wished things were easier for Lily and Lena.

It was only later, after she was already in bed with her new fluffy pillow, that Kara realized she forgot to ask if it was okay to stay for the three months.

***

“I always tell myself not to get the Caesar salad and then after a while I forget and relearn just how bad it is.” Nia complained as a piece of wet lettuce hung from the fork she was currently showing to Kara.

“I don’t know how you could ever forget, just from looking at it it’s obvious that it’s going to taste awful.” Kara observed.

Nia huffed in defeat. “I know, I know… I’m just stupid sometimes. I still don’t even understand why they’re trusting me to cover Lex Luthor’s trial. What with my record I’ll probably go to the hearing and forget to take down any notes whatsoever.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You’re covering Lex Luthor’s trial?”

“Yeah, it starts in two weeks… Should be interesting.”

Kara wanted to scream right at that moment. What had she gotten herself into? “What did he do?” She asked in a rush.

_Please don’t say murder. Please don’t say murder. Please don’t say murder._

“White-Collar type of stuff… embezzling, some insider trading here and there, tax fraud obviously…” Nia answered in a monotone tone.

Kara let out a sigh of relief.

“But next year he has the murder trial!”

Kara’s heart sunk.

“It all got bifurcated on some technical B.S. and now I got stuck reporting on the _boring_ criminal trial.”

 _Boring could be nice, boring_ was _nice._

“I-I see…” Kara said awkwardly.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Nia remarked.

“I’m okay. It’s just… _murder_ , y’know?” Kara visibly gulped.

Nia nodded. “It’s f-ed up, I know.”

***

Kara arrived that night to find Lena on the kitchen table, doing something on her laptop.

She had just spent her very last free visit to the gym and was now hoping her equipment would finally arrive tomorrow.

“Hi.” She gave Lena a hesitant smile, not knowing in what kind of mood she was in.

Lena looked up at her and nodded, quickly returning her focus back to the screen.

“And Lily?” Kara asked, while looking around for the kid.

Lena looked up again, he green eyes as piercing as always. “She’s at a sleepover.”

 _Oh_.

Kara went to stand directly in front of Lena. She started to feel a deep wave of awkwardness in her stomach, she had not realized just how much of a buffer Lily had been.

“T-tomorrow,” Kara’s voice let out a squeaky sound as she felt her cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

Lena raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

“My exercise equipment is arriving tomorrow.” Kara managed to let out.

Lena seemed to be taken aback by that. “What?”

“I have some weights coming in… a spinning bike too.” Kara specified.

Lena closed her laptop. “Where are we supposed to keep that?”

Kara turned to point at the window behind her, past the living room. “I thought we could move the little table over by the window and I could put the spinning bike over there, I’ll keep the weights in my room of course.”

Lena looked at her for what felt like an eternity.

“Exercising is very important to you, isn’t it?” Lena finally said.

Kara nodded. “It’s what keeps me sane actually… I really enjoy it.”

Lena stood up from the kitchen table, taking the laptop with her and pressing it against her chest. “I understand.”

_You do?_

“O-okay.” Kara replied clumsily.

Lena started to make her way down the hallway that led to the bedrooms when Kara placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

Lena immediately recoiled. “What are you doing?!”

Kara stepped back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I just-”

“You just what?” Lena said bitterly.

“What’s your problem?!” Kara was too tired and hungry to take this sort of treatment.

Lena scoffed at her. “What’s my problem?! You’re the one that just yanked my arm!”

“I just- it’s not like that- I just wanted to get your attention.” Kara tried to backtrack and explain.

“Don’t touch me again.” Lena said with spite.

“I won’t- I won’t touch you again. I’m sorry.” Kara raised her palms up and stepped back.

A silence befell after Kara’s words.

Lena was looking intently at the floor and Kara was pretty much losing her mind.

“Why do you hate me so much?!” Kara raised her voice at Lena.

Lena pulled the laptop even harder against her chest. “I don’t hate you.”

“Well every little thing that you do tells me differently.” Kara bit back.

Lena clenched her eyes shut. “You irritate me, yes.” She conceded.

Having Lena admit to that much somehow appeased Kara.

“I’m not doing anything- I just wanted to ask you if I could stay for the three months.” Kara modulated her voice to more of a regular tone.

“That’s not for me to say, this is your apartment after all, not mine.” Lena stated as a matter of fact. “I should be asking you if me and Lily can stay.”

“Of course you can stay.” Kara rushed to reply.

All along Lena was still avoiding Kara’s eyes, but then suddenly green met blue.

“Okay.” Lena whispered.

It felt as if so much was left unsaid with those words.

“Okay.” Kara said back.

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Lena said quickly and then walked away and entered the master bedroom.

Kara let out a breath she had not even noticed she had been holding all along.

***

The next morning Kara’s equipment arrived.

She got the crew to bring it up the stairs and Lena, who had previously been in her computer since early light, retreated to her bedroom.

Kara spent the next few hours building her spinning bike by the window.

After being done she carried the weights to her room and already felt as if she had engaged in a full exercise routine.

Next Kara went shopping. She had exactly $1,106.37 in her account and figured she could spare a few bucks now that she was going to get paid every two weeks.

She bought some new sheets, coat-hangers, a laundry basket and a rug. She wanted to feel more like the room was hers and that she was at home. Somehow she figured spending over $95 dollars on objects would satisfy that need.

She got back to the apartment at around 2:00 p.m. and found that it was completely empty.

Right then and there, she realized that she did not have Lena’s number and dreaded the painful task of having to ask for it.

She fixed her room up the way she wanted it and afterwards went to take a shower.

The moment she stepped out in only a towel, she met face to face with Lena looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey Lena! What did you think about the spinning bike over by the window? I don’t think it looks too bad.” Kara tried to come off as cheerful as possible, she really did not want to keep having these hostile interactions with Lena.

Lena blinked twice blankly, her face was red and she looked alarmed.

“Everything okay?” Kara placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder while still trying to hold on to her towel with the other hand. “Lily’s okay, right?”

Lena looked at Kara’s hand as if it were Satan’s claw and Kara opted to quickly pull back. “Sorry, I know how you feel about me touching you.” She quickly apologized.

Kara watched as Lena started to breathe heavily, her pupils completely dilated.

“Seriously are you okay?”

“Mommy, the juice box goes in the cabinet or in the fridge?” Lily walked towards them with a packet of juice-boxes in hand.

“Lily!” Kara said with a big smile. “How was your sleepover?”

Lily smiled back. “It was amazing! Daphne’s daddy made us s’mores and then Daphne braided my hair, look!” Lily turned around to show Kara her braid.

“It’s so beautiful, Daphne is so talented.” Kara complimented.

Lily turned back around. “And then mommy picked me up and we went grocery shopping! I love going grocery shopping! Look, we got grape juice.” She now showed the juice box to Kara.

“That’s great!” Kara said to Lily and then turned to look back at Lena. “I’m glad you were able to buy some groceries.” She told the adult woman in a lower tone.

Lena was now pressing a palm against her cheek, almost as if checking her temperature, when she nodded to Kara with a small smile.

“Lily the juice-box goes in the pantry.” Lena replied to her daughter.

Lily said okay and then walked back to the kitchen.

Kara went to address Lena again. “You really do have the greatest kid, she’s a joy.”

Lena gave her a constrained smile. “I- uh- I’m going to the bathroom.” She pointed to the bathroom door and then entered.

That woman had problems, lots of them.

Kara went back to her room and got dressed. After coming out she helped Lily and Lena with the groceries and then the three of them ended on the kitchen table.

Lily was eating some ice cream and Lena an apple as they chatted about what Lily had done while she stayed at Daphne’s.

Lily was in first grade and from what Kara understood Daphne was her only friend in the entire classroom.

Daphne was deaf in one ear and was currently trying to teach Lily sign language.

“You do a thumbs up, but then you put it here.” Lily explained as she placed her thumb just under her chin. “then you go like this and that means _don’t_.” she pulled out the thumb from under her chin at the same time as she shook her head.

Kara repeated the motion.

“Yeah, just like that.” Lily complimented with a smile.

“What other words did you learn?” Kara asked her.

Lily beamed at that. “Well, if you tap your pinky like this, then that means _if_.” With all of her fingers in a fist, except the pinky, Lily tapped her cheek twice with the pinky finger.

Kara repeated the motion.

Now she knew how to say _as_ or _same_ , _don’t_ and _if_. She never expected that these would be the first words she would learn about sign language.

“Sweetie, try teaching Kara a bit of the more basic stuff.” Lena recommended.

Lily laughed a bit at that and then started teaching Kara the ABCs and words like _want, think, know, hello, my name is…_

Next thing Kara knew an entire hour had gone by.

“How do you say love?” Kara asked after learning how to say _me too_.

Lily gave Kara like a Rockstar hand.

“You can also do this one.” Lena crossed her hands against her chest.

Kara repeated Lena’s gesture. “I think I prefer the way Lily did it though, it looks cooler.” She did the Rockstar sign instead and all three of them laughed.

***

That night Kara went out with Nia to see the city.

They took a cab to the busy part of town, with bars, clubs and restaurants and together they ate dinner and had drinks.

“Okay so, where are you from exactly?” Nia asked Kara after finishing a glass of Mai Tai.

“I’m from Midvale.” Kara let her know.

Nia ordered another drink and then looked to Kara with an inquisitive brow. “How long have you been in the city?”

Kara laughed at that. “Less than a week.”

Nia laughed as well. “I see… and where do you live?”

“I’m in the Hartford area.”

“Oh that’s cool, everything is walking distance for you then.” Nia commented. “I’m a little south of there, over in Lynwood.”

Kara shrugged. Not really knowing where Lynwood was or what was it like.

“How are you liking it here so far?” Nia asked just in time for the waiter to come in with her new drink. “Kara, do you want anything?”

Kara looked at her own vodka tonic, it was still half full. “No, I’m still good. I’m not actually that much of a drinker.”

“Nothing more, thank you.” Nia told the waiter and then directed her focus back to Kara.

“I’m not sure I’m having the _countryside girl at the city_ experience like I expected.” Kara answered Nia’s questions, feeling warmth rise up to her cheeks.

Nia scoffed. “It’s only been a week… give it time.”

“I guess you’re right.”

***

Walking back to the apartment Kara decided to give her sister a phone call.

“Everything okay?!” Alex answered her quickly.

Kara pulled her phone back, it was 11:30 pm on a Saturday. “Everything’s okay, I just forgot to check the time before calling you.”

“Well, I was in the middle of a nap before continuing with my shift.” Alex told her. “So you actually called at a good time.”

“Lucky me.” Kara responded with a smile.

“So what’s up?”

Kara could still feel a little buzz from the alcohol she had previously consumed. “I accidentally have a roommate.”

“What? What do you mean accidentally?”

“I got to the apartment… and a woman and her kid already live there.” Kara tried to explain.

“What?!” Alex basically shouted.

“It’s a mistake… and now we can’t find the owner… but we’re trying to make it work.” Kara rushed to explain.

Alex started laughing. “Of course something like this would happen to you… Jeez Kara you have the weirdest of lucks.”

“That I do…” Kara conceded.

“So what? You’re going to live with a middle-aged lady and her kid?! This is so hilarious!”

Kara tried to imagine Lena as a middle-aged woman… She would probably still look pretty. She then quickly shook her head, tyring to vanish her thought.

“The woman’s young… I don’t know how old she is exactly, but she looks around my age.”

“And the kid, how old is the kid?”

“Lily’s six years-old.”

“Lily.” Alex repeated. “That’s a cute name.”

“It’s a cute kid.” Kara replied with a giggle.

“Well, you don’t sound too upset by all this… do you like living with them?”

“I- I think I do… At the very least I really like Lily. She’s the sweetest child, very bright and funny.”

Alex laughed. “It sounds like you just went and married a single-mother…”

Kara pondered on Alex’s words and supposed that in a way she had.

“I would almost agree with that completely, except that the mom really doesn’t like me!” Kara started laughing to herself.

“What did you do?” Alex asked in an accusatory tone.

Kara scoffed. “Why does it have to be something _I_ did?!”

“I don’t know; you tell me!” Alex retorted good-naturedly.

Kara sighed. “Other than randomly disrupting her life, nothing else.”

“Then I’m sure she’ll come around. Show her some good Midvale hospitality and you’ll be besties in no time.” Alex recommended.

_If only it were that easy._

***

Kara did not turn on the light after opening the apartment’s door, not wanting to disturb Lena and Lily, in case they were already asleep.

She walked as quietly as she could and once she stepped into the kitchen, she heard some muffled sounds.

Someone was crying.

Kara tried to ascertain where the noise was coming from, only to find Lena’s dark silhouette in the living room, her shoulders moving up and down along with her whimpering.

“Lena?” Kara whispered.

The woman gasped. Kara heard some other noises and watched Lena’s figure stand up.

“You scared me.” Lena said in a breathless tone.

Kara walked closer. “Is- is everything okay?”

Lena suddenly threw herself at Kara’s arms with such force that it even hurt. The woman held on tightly, her face pressed against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara kept her arms open at her sides, not really knowing how to react. Then she heard Lena crying again and slowly placed her arms around the woman to try to comfort her.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara spoke in a soft tone, somehow in the cover of darkness feeling brave enough to stroke her hair.

“I can’t.” Lena sobbed and Kara held her tighter.

“You can’t what?”

Lena cried harder at that, burying her face against Kara’s chest.

“I’m so afraid.” Lena barely said out loud.

Kara felt dread sit deep in her chest. “Tell me how I can help.” She all but begged.

Lena stayed quiet for a long time after that and Kara continued to hold her, not knowing whether to pry further or keep quiet.

After what felt like a really long time, Lena finally answered.

“Just hold me a little longer.”

And Kara did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you!


	4. If You Say that You Are Mine

Kara was using her spinning bike that Sunday morning, staring out the window and listening to some music.

It was nearly 7:00 a.m. and Kara was simply enjoying a moment to herself.

She could feel her heart beating fast and the burning in her thighs. That’s what it was all about.

For the first time in the entire week she had felt at home.

Suddenly she saw something moving in her periphery.

Kara turned to find Lena in some sweatpants and a different headband. She removed her earphones. “Good morning.”

“Kara- that machine… it’s making so much noise.” Lena told her in a groggy voice.

_Oh._

Kara stopped for a moment. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t noticed.” After she was done apologizing, both women heard the booming sounds coming from the earphones.

Kara loved to work out to house music, so what? Sue her!

“Do you have to exercise at this hour?” Lena’s eyes were really puffy and immediately Kara’s mind went to last night.

_Just hold me for a little longer._

Kara pulled Lena tighter against her body. One of her hands still on Lena’s head.

Lena’s body seemed to adjust to Kara’s.

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time and all that could be heard were their breaths.

Lena then adjusted her face to rest it against Kara’s shoulders and suddenly Kara got a good whiff of Lena’s hair.

It was overwhelming.

Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair once more, it was soft and silky and then she felt Lena let out a little pant.

Everything became very warm and it was almost too much, except that Lena was now pulling back and Kara had no other option but to let go.

Kara did not know what to say.

Lena inhaled deeply. Then slowly but surely Kara watched as she composed herself. Her shoulders tensed back up as she combed her hair behind her ear. After a prolonged exhale, Lena got up from the couch.

Kara could still not see very well in the dark, but she could hear perfectly well.

“I’m sorry.”

That struck Kara somehow.

“N-no, it’s okay.” Kara said breathlessly. She suddenly wished she could see Lena’s green eyes. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

There was something about holding someone for a long time that created a sort of intimacy that words could not convey.

“I am. Thank you.” And with that Lena left.

Now here she was again, with puffy eyes and asking Kara to stop exercising.

Kara could feel her heart racing inside her chest, but she figured it was due to having been on the spinning bike for the past 10 minutes.

“I can do this later, I think that- I think I’ll go do some weights in my room instead.” Kara got down from the bike and stood tall in front of Lena.

The woman just stood there without moving, her eyes now completely opened.

_A penny for her thoughts._

“Um- Lena…?” Kara called out to her as they just stood there awkwardly.

“Yes?”

Kara cleared her throat for a moment. “Umm- please move.”

Lena took a hold of the present situation and just then realized that with the bike behind Kara and the couch to the side, right where she stood she was blocking the way.

“Yes of course.” Lena stepped back and Kara was able to move past her and go back to her room.

After closing her door, Kara immediately crouched down and covered her face with her hands, feeling a blush of embarrassment coming.

She needed to get last night out of her head.

***

Kara came out of her room an hour later to take a shower, she could hear Lena and Lily talking in the kitchen, but not wanting to look at Lena in the eye just yet, she headed straight for the bathroom.

After she finished getting dressed for the day, she finally emerged.

Lena and Lily were on the couch. Lily’s feet on top of Lena’s lap as they just lounged.

The moment she saw Kara, Lily ran towards her.

“Good morning!” The kid exclaimed.

Kara patted Lily’s head with affection. “Good morning kiddo. How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept very well, thank you. How did you sleep?” Lily asked in turn as she followed Kara to the kitchen area.

“I also slept well, thank you for asking. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Lily nodded. “I had oatmeal with mommy?”

“Are you still hungry? ‘Cause I could go for pancakes.” Kara asked her with a smile.

Lily squealed and ran all the way back to Lena. “Mommy can I eat pancakes?!”

Lena looked up to Kara for a moment in which Kara shrugged with a bashful smile.

“Let’s all go, it’s my treat!” Kara offered.

Lily’s eyes shone with excitement. “Can we mommy? Can we?!”

Lena nodded. “Let’s go get dressed.”

***

“Do you know any good diners around?” Kara asked Lena once the three of them were walking on the street.

Lena shook her head. “Can’t say that I do.”

Kara pulled up her phone and literally googled ‘best diners nc’.

Kara pointed ahead. “There’s a good one just up here.”

Nia was right, everything was within walking distance.

Lena walked hand in hand with Lily and together they made their way through the street.

“Kara, can I have strawberries?” Lily asked along the way.

“Of course!”

“I really like them.” Lily said with a smile.

“I like them too.” Kara told her.

After walking for at least 10 minutes, Lily started slowing down.

“C’mon Lily, we’re right there.” Lena told her with a smile. “Just a bit longer.”

Kara looked at Lily, who was now sweating and her cheeks were flushed pink, and she felt really sorry for the kid. “Want a piggyback ride?”

“Yes!” Lily shouted with enthusiasm.

Kara crouched down and after feeling Lily grab on to her shoulder, she stood up, placing her hands behind her back to create a platform for Lily to sit.

Lena smiled as she looked at how excited Lily was. “Hold on tight, okay?”

“I will mommy.”

They walked like that for 5 more minutes until they arrived at their destination.

They were promptly seated.

“I want strawberries and pancakes!” Lily exclaimed.

It was around 10:00 a.m. at the moment and the place was bustling with clientele.

“I want chocolate chip pancakes.” Kara exclaimed as well.

Lily gasped at that. “I want chocolate chip pancakes too!”

Kara laughed at that. “Okay, chocolate pancakes it is!”

“But I also want strawberries.” Lily whined, somehow conflicted now.

Lena addressed her in a low tone. “Just pick one please.”

“Tell you what kiddo, I’ll order the chocolate chip pancakes and you can order the strawberry ones and we’ll share; what do you think?” Kara offered.

“Yes, yes, that’s such a wonderful idea!”

“And what will you have?” Kara asked Lena instead.

“Just a black coffee for me.”

Kara was taken aback by that. “Just a black coffee?!”

“Yes… I already had breakfast this morning.” Lena elaborated.

Kara scoffed with disbelief. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat some pancakes or an omelet or something?”

Lena stayed quiet for a few moment, thinking.

“I’m fine.” Lena stood her ground.

“Not even a muffin?” Kara insisted.

“No, like I said: I already had breakfast.” Lena was resolute in her statement.

Kara was about to insist yet again, when a waiter arrived.

“Hello, how are we this morning?”

“I’m very happy! How are you?” Lily answered right away.

All the adults laughed.

“I’m happy too, thank you for asking.” The waiter replied with a big smile. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“My name’s Lily. What’s your name?”

“I’m Martin.” The waiter then pulled out a notepad from his pocket. “What do you want to eat Lily?”

Lily looked to Lena for a moment, suddenly feeling shy. Lena winked at her and then nodded for her to tell the waiter what she wanted.

“I want strawberry pancakes!”

“Anything to drink?”

Lily shook her head in response.

Kara pitched in. “Do you like orange juice?”

Lily smiled “I do.”

“Two glasses of orange juice please and a black coffee.” Kara ordered. “I’ll be having chocolate-chip pancakes.”

Then the waiter turned towards Lena? “And you ma’am?”

“Nothing for me, but the black coffee. Thank you.”

“No problem.” The waiter said right before leaving.

There was an awkward silence on the table for a few seconds and then Lily interjected.

“Do you like living with us?”

That was quite the blunt question.

Kara took a moment to answer it.

“Well… It’s not- it’s not what I expected obviously, but so far so good.”

“What were you expecting?” Lily followed up with another question.

Kara looked to Lena, who was now randomly playing with the cutlery in front of her.

“Well,” Kara said before taking a deep breath. “I thought I was going to be living alone.”

“I hate being alone, I think everybody does.” Lily commented. She somehow seemed to be talking from experience. Perhaps Lena worked too much before and never got to see her daughter…?

Kara pondered on that for a moment. “You’re right. So, in a way, thanks to you guys I’m no longer alone.” She tried to convey some affection through her words, at least towards the kid.

Lily nodded at that. “We’re together.” She concluded.

Lena placed her hand on top of Lily’s on the table with gentleness. “We are sweetie.”

Kara watched as the two looked at each other with tenderness for a few moments, which only raised all the more questions in her mind.

Lena then veered the topic of conversation towards Lily’s classes instead.

They all talked amiably for a few minutes and then the waiter came back with their orders.

Lily’s eyes devoured the food in front of her well before she even picked up her cutlery.

Kara picked up one of her pancakes and gave it to Lily and then Lily tried to do the same with one of hers but it fell in the middle of the table.

Kara laughed as she picked it up with her hand and placed it on her own plate.

“I’m so sorry.” Lily seemed flustered at that.

“It’s okay.” Kara went on to put some syrup on her pancakes, but then noticed that Lena was holding Lily in her arms almost _consoling her_.

Kara really could not understand what was happening.

Lily’s cheeks were red as if she was about to cry and Lena kept stroking her hair and telling her that everything was okay.

“It’s all good. Look- look, Kara’s already going to eat it.” Lena rushed Kara with a pointed look and the blonde woman could only obey.

She quickly cut a piece of the pancake and ate it.

“See? Everything’s okay, right Kara?” Lena encouraged.

Kara made a thumbs up gesture and smiled as best she could with her mouth full, still chewing.

Lily calmed at that.

“C’mon sweetie, eat your pancakes. Everything is fine.” Lena poured some syrup on Lily’s pancakes and then cut a piece for her.

“You want a train like when you were a baby?” Lena quipped and started to make chu chu sounds.

That seemed to upset Lily in a different way altogether. “I’m not a baby!”

“I know you’re not sweetie. Here.” Lena gave the fork to Lily, who was now frowning in an incredibly cute grumpy face.

Lily took it quickly and ate the pancake right away. Chewing with a grumpy look towards her mother that then slowly transitioned into a content one.

“How are they?” Lena asked.

Lily nodded and then made the same thumbs up gesture as Kara previously had.

Both Lena and Kara laughed at that.

Then things returned to normal and Lily was in a better mood altogether.

By the end of it, Lena and Lily left to go to the bathroom and the waiter came to the table and started picking everything up.

“How was your breakfast?” He asked as he stood there with all the plates on his hand.

“It was great. Thank you so much.”

“You have a beautiful family.” He complimented.

Kara did not know what to say to that, and after a long awkward pause, a ‘thank you’ escaped her lips.

***

That afternoon Kara caught up with her sister Alex.

Alex was now a resident in a hospital back in Midvale and she had some free time because she had just finished a 24 hour shift.

“You really should go to bed.” Kara insisted for the second time even though their FaceTime session had just started.

“I really should, shouldn’t I?” Alex yawned. “I will in a few minutes after you tell me how is it going with your wife and kid.”

“How come you don’t even ask me about my new job or how am I acclimating to the city?!” Kara complained.

Alex let out a cackle. “Because your wife and kid are the most interesting part about your life right now.”

“I’m gonna choose to ignore you… I’m doing the gossip column now even though they hired me for current events by the way.”

Alex actually gasped at that. “What the fuck?”

“I know.” Kara said while letting frustration seep into her voice.

Alex yawned again before speaking. “Are you sure you don’t wanna quit? Come back home and continue with your blog? You at least had like… what? 3 sponsors?”

“No no no… it’s not forever, it’s only while this other person is on maternity leave and I had 4 sponsors, thank you very much.”

“Oh okay okay. Well… I mean, what’s it like having a nine to five job though? Are you liking that?”

Kara actually gave her answer some thought before replying. “Not gonna lie, I do appreciate its routine potential.”

“Atta girl!”

***

At night Kara got out of her room and found the living room/kitchen area empty.

She checked her phone and it was only 7:00 p.m.

Deciding to go back to her room, she watched Lily coming out of the master bedroom.

“Kara!”

Upon gazing at the child, Kara looked up and through the ajar door saw Lena on the bed, already wearing a headwrap.

“What are you up to?” Kara asked the kid.

“I’m just going to the bathroom. Mommy and I are about to watch The Trap, wanna watch it with us?” Lily offered.

Kara looked up to Lena again. She was doing something on her laptop.

“Please?”

_Damn those green eyes._

“Yes of course.” Kara conceded.

Lily grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her inside the master bedroom.

“Mommy! Kara’s going to watch the trap with us!” Lily exclaimed.

Lena turned red the moment she met eyes with Kara.

Things were still awkward after the previous night.

“I’ll be right back! Please don’t start without me!” Lily said and in the blink of an eye she was out of the room.

Kara was left standing by the doorframe, staring at Lena on the bed with the laptop.

“Umm…” Kara did not know what to do.

Lena moved to the side of the bed. “Y-you can sit there.” She pointed to the opposite side of the bed.

“Right, yeah… thanks.” Kara made her way and sat down. Currently she was wearing some pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

The both of them stayed quiet after Kara sat down.

…

…

…

Then both women spoke at the same time.

“Thanks again for the pancakes.”

“What is this trap thing we’re going to watch?”

They looked at each other awkwardly and once again remained silent, waiting for the other one to repeat what she had just said.

…

…

…

“What was it that you said?”

“Come again?”

Then Lily entered the bedroom and jumped to sit right in the middle of the two.

_Oh thank God._

Turns out they were going to watch The Parent Trap.

Kara sat quietly on her side of the bed, sometimes laughing here and there at the movie. She remembered having watched it as a child and seeing Lily enjoying herself certainly added to the nostalgia she was currently feeling.

“Lena, that’s like that photo of you! The one in the corridor before the dining hall.” Lily exclaimed upon seeing the twins in the movie fencing.

Kara had never heard Lily calling Lena by her name before. It made her sound so very grown-up.

“Yes darling.” Lena confirmed to her daughter.

“You do fencing?” Kara asked in surprise.

Lena turned to address her and there was still something so unnerving about meeting eyes with her.

“I used to, yes.”

Somehow it was hard to imagine Lena the mom as Lena the fencer.

“Golly!” Kara uttered and the moment that word left her lips she wanted to facepalm.

Lena and Lily said nothing of it though, so at least the embarrassment was short-lived.

They continued laughing throughout the film. Lena found it specially funny when the twins fooled their dad’s new girlfriend into hitting two sticks together in order to supposedly scare off bears.

By the end of the movie, Kara noticed she had been holding hands with Lily for quite a while now, while Lena held on to Lily’s other hand.

Upon realizing that, Kara felt her heart melt.

“Was this your first time watching this movie?” Kara asked the other two after the end credits started rolling.

Two pair of green eyes looked at her and then both of them nodded.

Even though she suspected it, it still surprised Kara to learn that this was the first time Lena had ever watched the film.

“Did you guys like it?”

“Yes!” Lily replied with a smile, letting go of their hands and extending her arms up in the air.

Lena giggled at that. “I did too, yes.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Kara let them know with a warm smile. “It really is a classic by now.”

“Had you previously watched it?” Lena inquired with curiosity.

Kara laughed. “Yeah… I think probably when I was around Lily’s age.”

“When you were six?!” Lily asked in surprise.

Kara nodded. “Yeah six or maybe even five.”

“How old are you?” Lena asked now.

Kara was somehow stunned by the question. It seems she always was when it came to Lena wanting to know a personal detail about her.

“I’m twenty-seven, and you?”

Lena seemed taken aback by this information. “I thought you were around my age, I’m twenty-three.”

Kara was even more flabbergasted now, because only a little math let her know Lena was 17 years-old when she had Lily.

It took her a long time to say anything back, and somehow while looking at Lena, she could see that the other woman understood what Kara was thinking.

Eventually Kara cleared her throat. “I guess I’m your senior, huh?” She let out a little laugh. “Do I get some deference from now on?”

Lena laughed at that. “I don't think so.”

Lily looked between the two, seemingly confused. “What does deference mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. I'll Be Here 'Till the End of Time

Kara had to write about the many conspiracy theories behind JFK’s assassination and rank them in order of craziness.

She thought it would be the most boring assignment as of yet, nevertheless it ended up being very entertaining.

Nia was gone for the entire day at trial and it made Kara nauseous every time she thought about Nia finding out she was currently living with Lex Luthor’s sister and his niece.

Even though Kara did not understand any of the circumstances, she was not an idiot. She could piece things together to somewhat understand _something_.

Lena had gotten pregnant at 17 and even though she is a billionaire, somehow had ended up in run-down apartment in the middle of National City; without her mother knowing her whereabouts.

Lena could very well be under some witness protection program because of her brother. Except that did not explain why Lena was struggling so much with money or why would a government protected apartment be on craigslist.

Okay, perhaps Kara was in fact an idiot.

Either way, Lena was in hiding; from what or from whom, Kara did not know.

***

Kara got home that Monday afternoon earlier than before.

She found Lena making diner and Lily on the living room doing her homework on the coffee table.

“Kara!” Lily ran towards her and stopped short of hugging her. Kara in turn rubbed the top of Lily’s head with affection.

“Hey Lily, how was school?”

Lily’s face turned from cheery to sour in a single instant. Kara looked up towards the kitchen and met eyes with Lena, who then gestured for her to not pursue that line of questioning with the child by shaking her head.

Lily pouted her lips and then she crossed her arms and turned back towards the coffee table with a “It was fine.” That clearly let Kara know that nothing was fine.

Again Kara looked to Lena for some sort of guidance and once again Lena shook her head.

Kara could not just be idle when Lily was clearly upset about something. She walked closer to Lena.

“What’s goin’ on with her?” Kara whispered to the woman who was currently chopping vegetables on the kitchen counter.

Lena let out a sigh. “She found out she knows divisions.”

“What?”

Lena sighed even deeper know, already losing her patience. “She’s upset with me. I never told her she already knew how to do divisions…”

Kara still did not understand. “What in the world are you talking about?”

Lena put down the knife she had been holding and dragged Kara by the arm, just when they were about to enter the hallway that led to the bedrooms, Lena shouted. “We’ll be right back.”

Then Lena opened the door to the master bedroom and went in along with Kara.

“Okay.” Lena said after Kara had closed the door. “How do I explain this…?”

Kara simply stood there, waiting for Lena to speak.

“I taught Lily how to divide.” Lena said in a sheepish tone and avoiding Kara’s gaze.

Kara could now recognize that look as shame.

“But I never told her what she was doing exactly… When we would play chess I ask things like: ‘how many squares should go to all the black pawns?’ And Lily would do the math in her head and give me an answer; in that case _eight_. I kept doing exercises like that with her until I finally told her directly that we should start with divisions and she refused to learn it.”

Lena then sighed with deep regret.

“And I just didn’t have the heart to tell her she already knew.” After finishing saying that, Lena looked directly into Kara’s eyes. “Today she found out the truth. Some older kids were doing their math homework during recess and she overheard them and realized I’ve already taught her divisions.”

Lena’s eyes started to water and Kara did not know how to react.

“I’ve deceit her; which is something I promised myself I would never do.” Lena blinked and tears started streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and gulped.

“Anyways… She refuses to speak to me again.”

Kara actually wanted to laugh at all this. This really did not need to be a big deal, parents lie to their children for their own good all the time. She still remembered her mom telling her that eating vegetables was the only way to become a superhero…

“Why are you smiling?” Lena asked in an accusatory tone.

Kara immediately corrected her expression to a somber one. “Nothing… I was just remembering something from my childhood.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara and after a pause she came out with a “…Okay.”

“Have you tried apologizing to her?” Kara indirectly suggested.

Lena nodded. “It didn't work…”

“Well, do you want me to talk to her for you?”

Lena’s eyes widened for a moment as if surprised. “Yes, yes please do that. She likes you.”

“Everybody likes me but you.” Kara quipped.

“What are you talking about? Of course I like you.” Lena corrected her.

Kara felt her heart travel all the way up to her throat. Hearing that Lena liked her sent shivers up and down her spine and made a warmth settle deep inside her.

Then Lena grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. “Go on and speak to her please.” She insisted with a little shove.

Kara exited the room; heart still thundering in her chest.

_No._

_No way._

_That explains a lot actually._

_No!_

_But then why would you take so much crap from her?_

_No, no no no no._

Kara raised a hand to her chest, begging for it to not be true.

_Was it possible that she had developed a little crush on Lena?_

_But she’s such an asshole!_

_… And you like it._

_I’m not a masochist._

_Apparently you are._

_Fuck!_

Kara made her way through the hall back to the living room. Upon meeting eyes with Lily, she waved at the kid.

Lily waved back.

“What did you talk about with Lena?” Lily asked her as she still wrote something on a notebook.

Kara went to kneel on the opposite side of the coffee table.

“Your mom told me why you are upset.” Kara answered.

“What did _Lena_ say exactly?” Lily made a point of referring to the woman by her name.

“Lena’s your mom.” Kara tried to correct her.

Lily shook her head. “No she’s not, at least not when she tricks me.”

“She knows what she did was wrong.” Kara offered.

Lily finally looked up from her notebook. “Then why did she do it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she thought that once you understood that you already knew how to divide, it would be a nice surprise?” Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“A nice surprise? You don’t know what they call me at school because I already know how to multiply.”

“No, I don’t.” Kara confirmed.

Lily sighed, it seemed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. “I don’t like it when people lie to me.”

“It really sucks being lied to.” Kara agreed.

“It does.” Lily nodded.

“You know… sometimes it’s useful to try to figure out what the lie was for.” Kara tried to re-frame the issue for Lily.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if for example I were to tell you that whatever you’re working on here,” Kara pointed to Lily’s notebook. “was already due last Friday. Then I’m lying to hurt you. Now either you keep working on this while feeling anxious about turning it in late or you stop working on it and then get a bad grade for not turning it in at all.”

Lily raised her left eyebrow in the same way Lena usually did.

“Both of those paths hurt you, which was my intent to begin with.” Kara concluded.

Lily stayed quiet, going over what Kara had just said.

“There’s something to this though, an exception.” Kara continued.

“What exception?” Lily asked her seeming desperate to know.

“You have to be careful not to find excuses or justifications for other people’s lies; careful not to twist the facts. Since we’re friends, if I told you that lie you might want to try to figure out its purpose with a positive spin: Kara wanted to play a silly prank on me, for example.”

Lily nodded.

“Then you might not notice that I wanted to hurt you. Of course the opposite is true as well: You cannot always reach the worse conclusion right away. That would not be fair either.”

“Then what can I do?” Lily was very serious now.

“You need to ask. If it’s a person close to you and they love you, they’ll tell you why they lied. After you have your answer, you need to decide for yourself whether you’ll forgive them or not.”

Lily’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I get to decide?”

“Yes, everybody gets to decide.”

Lily then looked down to her notebook and remained quiet.

Kara decided to give her some time to gather her thoughts.

After a few moments, she interrupted the silence. “Did your mom tell you why she lied?”

Lily looked up and shook her head.

“Do you want to know why?”

Lily nodded and then stood up. “Thank you.” Was the last thing she said before walking down the hall and into the master bedroom.

***

Lena and Lily stayed in the master bedroom for way longer than Kara had anticipated. So much so that after finishing her exercise routine (while she freaked out about realizing she might have a little crush on Lena) Kara went to the kitchen and tried to figure out what Lena was cooking in the first place.

Upon realizing it was some sort of lentil soup, she looked up a recipe online and finished it.

By the time the both of them got out of the master bedroom their eyes were both red and puffy and honest to God they looked completely adorable but also it was rather alarming.

“Hey guys.” Kara said hesitantly.

Lena looked at what Kara was doing and then green met blue.

Kara restrained herself from gulping. How come Lena looked so pretty after crying?

“Thank you. Y-you shouldn’t have.” Lena whispered.

Lily got closer too and stopped just short of hugging Kara. “Thank you.”

Kara suddenly felt overwhelmed by their- their _affection_. “I-it’s no problem. Please enjoy.” Kara then rubbed the top of Lily’s head.

Lena started serving the soup and Kara pulled out her phone to once again order something from the deli.

“Put that down.” Lena basically ordered her. “You’re eating the lentils.”

Kara smiled at that. “Yes ma’am.”

The three of them sat around the small circular table in the middle of the room and for the first time in a week, they all ate the same thing, together.

***

“Kara?”

Kara’s heart jumped. She had just gone to bed for the day when she heard a knock on her door.

After Lena called out to her, she promptly got up and went to open it.

“Hi.” Kara said in a breath, already feeling her cheeks heating up.

Lena smiled at her. “Hi.”

“Um- uh… come in?” Kara opened the door even more.

Lena stepped back at that. “No, no no… there’s no need. I just came here to thank you.”

“Oh, okay. You’re welcome.”

“Whatever it is you told Lily… it- it really helped us. We had some big conversations that I did not expect to have until some years later, but… I _needed_ them and she needed them just as much as I did.” Lena elaborated.

“Tha- That’s good. I’m happy to hear that.”

Lena inhaled. “So- thank you Kara, I really appreciate your help.”

“Sure- I’m just- I’m glad I could help.” Kara replied awkwardly.

A moment of silence went between the two.

Kara then inhaled. “Well, if that’s all…-”

“-That’s not all.” Lena interjected.

“Oh, okay.” Kara then waited for Lena to say whatever it was that she wanted to say.

“I can-” Lena started to say, but then stopped herself. “Would you-” She tried again, suddenly her cheeks were blushing.

Kara could not help but enjoy the view. “Yes?”

“Would you- would you like me to cook dinner for you?” Lena finally got out.

Kara was genuinely taken aback by the offer. “That’d be really helpful actually. Just- just let me know how much I should pay you every week.”

“You don’t need to pay me.” Lena rushed to reply.

“No- uh… not pay you; I meant pay for the groceries… You’d be buying food for three people instead of two after all.” Kara tried to explain.

Lena took a pause at that. “Yes… yes of course, I usually go shopping during the weekends, I’ll let you know every Sunday then.”

“Sounds good.” Kara agreed with a smile.

Lena smiled back. “O-okay. Goodnight Kara.”

“G’night Lena.”

They both stared at each other for a few moments and then Kara started to close the door.

“Wait!” Lena stopped her.

“Yes?” Currently there was a drumming circle inside Kara’s chest.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Lena asked her quickly.

Kara took a calming breath before answering. “No, I’m not allergic to anything nor do I have any dietary restrictions.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded. “Goodnight Kara.”

“G’night Lena.”

***

“Kara hey! You’re here early.” Nia sat on her desk beside Kara.

“Yeah… I’m exercising in the afternoon now but I keep waking up really early like I used to during my old routine so… here I am.” Kara explained.

Nia blinked at her, not actually expecting Kara to justify herself like that.

“So you exercise? That’s cool.” Nia complimented.

Kara wondered if maybe she was crushing on Lena because she had spent way too much time with her. Perhaps if she could expand her horizons it would all go away.

“Hey Nia…”

Nia pulled out a tablet from her purse as she turned to address Kara. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but... I’m gay and-” Kara started to say.

Nia immediately blushed. “I’m trans.”

Kara stopped talking at that. “Oh wow, we’re both part of the LGBT+ community? That’s pretty neat!”

“We are, yay! But I’m straight Kara, I’m so sorry.” Nia informed her.

Kara was now the one to blush. “I just wanted to ask if you had any lesbian friends you could introduce me to…”

Nia literally facepalmed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to presume.”

“No no.. presume away! I would totally ask you out!” Kara tried to save Nia some of the embarrassment.

Nia laughed good-naturedly. “You’re so nice Kara! And I do have lesbian friends. How about we all go out for drinks next Friday?”

“You’re on!”

***

That Tuesday afternoon Kara went back to the apartment early again. She found Lena already cooking something, chicken it seemed.

“Hello.” Kara said once she stood in the middle of the room looking around for Lily.

“Hi.” Lena said with a smile. “She’s doing her homework on the bed.”

Kara nodded in acknowledgement and then made her way down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was currently ajar, but she still felt the need to knock.

“Hello?”

Lily looked up and then jumped from the bed to run towards Kara. “Kara!” She stopped short of hugging her and Kara knelt down to be at eye level with the kid as she rubbed the top of her head with affection.

“How’s it goin’ kiddo?”

Lily looked to the side for a moment before replying. “It’s going well, thank you for asking. How is it going for you Kara?”

“Well,” Kara took a pause. “To be perfectly honest kid, I’m starving.”

“You are?” Lily asked excitedly.

Kara nodded. “I am, yes.”

Then Lily ran past the bedroom door and down the hall and Kara followed.

“Mommy you need to hurry.” Lily said between breaths once she reached the kitchen.

Lena gave Lily the eyebrow raise.

“Kara’s starving mommy!” The kid justified.

Lena’s eyebrow would simply not go down.

“I’m starving too!” Lily insisted.

Lena looked up to Kara for a moment. “Okay, I promise to hurry.”

“Yes!” Lily extended her arms in the air in victory.

Kara instead was blushing hard. She had not expected Lily to rush over here and demand for Lena to pick up the pace for her own sake.

“There you go Kara, dinner will be ready in no time at all.” Lily informed.

“… Thanks…?” Kara said sheepishly, relishing the fact that Lena stood with her back towards them.

Then Lily ran back to the master bedroom with a _‘call me once it’s ready!’_

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Kara apologized once Lily was out of hearing-range.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. “You can’t actually hurry chicken cacciatore so… there’s no need to apologize.”

Kara stepped closer. “Chicken Cacciatore? Is that what we’re eating?”

Lena turned to look at Kara. “That and yesterday’s lentils.”

“Sounds good. Who taught you how to cook?” Kara ventured to ask a personal question of Lena.

Lena stayed quiet, and for a moment Kara thought she would not answer at all.

“I’ve been learning to cook for a about a year now.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised. She figured Lena had a little more experience in the kitchen. “Well, I would’ve never guessed, everything you make always smells really good.”

“Thanks.”

After a quiet moment, Kara let Lena know that she was going away to exercise and left.

***

Believe it or not Kara took the time that night to research on how to better write clickbait articles, which surprisingly enough, involved a lot of psychology majors in YouTube explaining to Kara what was so good about lists.

After reading about this topic for at least an hour, Kara took a moment to look at the ceiling and wonder how had her life come to this.

She used to run a moderately successful blog. Okay, that was a lie… She used to run a dying blog. Nevertheless, at least it was hers and she got to explore any topic she wanted to.

Do not misunderstand her, Kara’s blog was not all about how dry seasons were essentially manmade and led to terrible geopolitical consequences for millions of people in the middle east or about the next new treaty between the US and the EU.

Kara still believed in the power of lighter topics, but not light as is frivolous; light as in appealing to a wider audience. Meaning actual human interest stories that could raise awareness on important struggles that albeit small, had cumulative repercussions on thousands of lives.

The way Kara saw it, journalists were the vigilantes of society. The fourth power, keeping tabs on the government, denouncing evil and keeping people safe.

How had it all come to this?

She did not mean to be pretentious, but seriously! Today she had written about the best celebrity Tik Tok dances.

Kara could feel herself dying from the inside out.

And of course she did not have all the answers, but at the very least she knew this was not the right one.

Kara sighed and better positioned herself on her pillow.

“Kara?” Lily called out to her from the other side of her bedroom’s door.

“Come in Lily!” Kara called out.

Lily entered the room and for a moment it seemed she had something to say, but then she started observing everything instead.

“You changed it.” Lily concluded.

“Yeah… I did it last week. You didn’t notice?”

Lily shook her head. “Mommy said not to go into your room without your permission.”

_Oh._

“Well… you have my permission to come in here whenever you want.” Kara declared.

“Really!?” Lily said excitedly.

“Yes really.” Kara confirmed. “So.. what’s the verdict? Do you like the changes I made?”

Lily stayed quiet for a moment. “Yes! It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed in an extremely fake tone.

“I take it you don’t like it then?”

Lily’s shoulders sagged. “Is not that ugly…” She tried to deliver a softer blow.

Kara put her hand on her chest. “Ouch Lily, you hurt my feelings!”

Lily’s eyes widened. “No no… no I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” She walked closer to Kara and took one of her hands in hers. “I’m really sorry Kara.”

Kara suddenly understood their banter had taken a serious tone and then attempted to backtrack. “It’s okay- I mean, what can actually top all of your Ladybug decorations, am I right?”

Lily smiled at that. “Exactly.” She agreed.

“Lily!” Lena called out to her.

Lily jolted at hearing her own name. “I was supposed to tell you that dinner’s ready.”

An entire hour had gone by in which Kara tried to do some weights in her room and then felt too depressed to continue and decided to brood in silence instead after having watched click bait YouTube tutorials.

Kara got up from the bed and then followed Lily to the kitchen table.

Lena was already seated. When they arrived she smiled softly at the both of them. “I hope you enjoy the food.”

Lily sat down and immediately grabbed a spoonful of lentils, while Lena started cutting her chicken for her and leaving pieces on the plate.

The chicken smelled amazing and Kara suddenly realized what a good bargain she had struck with Lena. Goodbye deli sandwiches, hello homemade food!

She dug right in and found that the chicken was full of flavor, rich and decadent. You really cannot hurry a chicken cacciatore it seems.

She chewed silently as she watched Lena still cutting the chicken for Lily.

The both of them had the same nose shape and jaw, but Lily’s lips were a bit different than Lena’s. Only now, after having lived with them for about a week, could Kara notice the nuances in their appearance.

Lily started pinching some of the chicken pieces with her fork and eating, and only then did Lena actually return to her own plate.

“It’s delicious.” Kara complimented.

Lena kept looking down at her plate as she voiced out a soft _thank you_.

“Mommy, wanna play after we eat?” Lily asked after she had taken a big gulp of water.

“Sure darling. Is it my turn for white? I can’t remember.” Lena responded to the child.

“I think so yes. I was white last time we played.” Lily verified.

Kara took a sip of some water too before speaking. “You guys take turns?”

“Yes of course. It’s important to play both and learn how to play them well.” Lena replied.

Kara let out a little giggle. “What? You’re like a grandmaster or something?”

Then Lily started full on laughing. “Mommy is ranked top 60 in the world!”

Kara literally gasped at that. “Whoa!” She tried to find Lena’s eyes, to convey to her just how impressed she was, but Lena would not meet them, preferring to look down at her plate instead.

“Are you a grandmaster too Lily?”

Lily shook her head. “I can’t compete.”

Kara did not even had the time to ask why before Lena was interjecting in the conversation.

“Kara, let’s change the subject.” Lena said slowly yet firmly.

Kara’s body moved backwards against the chair, as if trying to denote docility. “Yes of course… sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Lena assured her.

After a prolonged silence, Lena was the one to speak up. “Do you play any games yourself?” she asked Kara.

“You mean something other than games on my phone?”

Both Lena and Lily laughed at that and Kara joined them.

“What do you like to do with your free time then?” Lena followed up.

Kara flexed her arm, showcasing her bicep to the other two.

Lena laughed again, pulling her face back while Lily started to flex her arm too.

“But in all seriousness though, I usually spend my time reading the news… and doing research… writing… and things like that.” Kara replied truthfully.

Lena placed a hand under her chin and gazed at Kara for a few moments. “You’re like a nerdy jock then.” She finally concluded.

Kara started to blush. There was something about the tone in which Lena had said those words that somehow seemed flirty.

“I- I guess you could say that, yes.”

“I’m a nerd...” Lily joined in, albeit in a dejected tone.

Lena placed a hand on the child’s shoulder. “You’re so bright and clever Lily; and if other kids make fun of you for that, then they’re morons.”

Kara did not know what to say. She had been bullied as a child for coming to America and having a weird accent… She tried to think of any encouraging words she would have liked to hear when she was in Lily’s situation.

“And they’re mean… mean people eventually end up alone; unlike us nerds, we get to have the best of friends.” Kara tried to cheer Lily up as best she could, but she could not help but think that she was just saying words whilst Lily was actually going though a really hard time in her young life.

“Are we friends?” Lily asked Kara.

This Kara could answer with utter confidence. “Of course we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be interesting ;)  
> At least I think so, idk sometimes I end up writing something else from what I initially had in mind, don't know why I do that.


	6. So You Got to Let Me Know

That Tuesday night as Kara was fast approaching the first stage of her REM cycles, a knock on her door woke her up.

At first she thought she was imagining things, but then she heard it again.

Kara got up from her bed and went to open her door.

“Lena?” She whispered.

“I need to speak to you.” The green-eyed woman declared.

Kara felt a surge of adrenaline run through her body and recognized that she was currently experiencing a fight or flight response. Ever since she was a child she had associated being woken up from a deep sleep with having to hear terrible news.

“Please.” Lena insisted after a prolonged silence from Kara.

“Of course, yeah.” Kara opened the door further to let Lena into her room.

The she watched Lena take in the room and as she did so, she worked on calming her breath.

Strangely enough, even though the bed was right there, Lena opted to stay standing up.

“What’s going on?” Kara decided they might as well get on with it. Most of all because having Lena in her dark room was not facilitating her heart calming down.

“Could you please turn on the light?” Lena whispered.

Kara did so, and then the both of them stood there in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

Lena was wearing her typical headwrap, along with sweatpants and a camisole. Upon gazing at her nipples through the shirt, Kara realized Lena was not wearing a bra.

A surge of heat went straight to Kara’s core.

Kara on her part was wearing, her usual nighttime getup: shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

Lena seemed to realize her current bra-less state and self-consciously crossed her arms on her chest, which in itself caused a different, yet altogether similar problem, in the form of the sexiest cleavage Kara had seen in quite a while.

“I can’t stop thinking about something you said at dinner…” Lena spoke out, still in only a whisper.

Kara’s mind started going through the dinner, trying to remember if she had insulted Lena in any way, or said something out of line.

She came up emptyhanded.

“What did I say?”

Lena then started to pace around the room. “I need you to be honest with me…”

Kara was not too sure how could she be honest with someone who was not willing to be honest back.

“…How much do you know about me? About me and Lily?” Lena finally let out.

Kara literally shrugged her shoulder. “Not much really.”

“You don’t need to lie to me. I just want us all to be on the same page.” Lena pleaded.

Kara was at a loss. “I’m not lying to you, I honestly don’t know the first thing about you guys.”

“At dinner you said you use your free time for research…” Lena stopped pacing and looked directly at Kara in a confrontational manner.

Kara again shrugged. “I haven’t done any research on you or your daughter. I promise you I’m telling the truth.”

Lena brought a hand up to her forehead. It seemed she was lowing her patience. “You showed me an article about my mother talking about me being in Europe… of course you’ve done research.” She accused.

Kara sighed. “Okay yes, if that was research… then I did do it that one time.” She conceded. Nevertheless, she was promptly losing her patience with the other woman as well. “Where are you going with this?”

“Where am I going with this?!” Lena asked mockingly and then she uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, denoting she had finally lost it.

Kara’s gaze instinctively went down to Lena’s nipples and she lifted her eyes back up to green eyes as soon as she realized it, hoping Lena had not noticed her indiscretion. This was a serious conversation they were having after all, and Kara’s attraction- or whatever it was, had no place here.

“Listen, whatever you’ve read about me, Lily’s mine, okay? That’s where I’m going with this. I meant it when I said I would do anything and pay any price in order to protect my daughter.” Lena’s voice started to waiver and her eyes started to panic and wonder around the room.

Kara stepped closer, wanting to perhaps hold Lena and comfort her once again.

“Lena,” Kara called out to her, wanting for their eyes to meet again.

Lena focused on Kara and gulped.

“I don’t want to see you like this. What do you want from me? What can I do to make you feel safe?” Kara tried for a gentler approach.

Lena seemed stunned by Kara’s words. “You’ve really read nothing about us?”

Kara shook her head.

“Why?” Lena whispered, so softly that Kara nearly missed it.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to. I once strongly considered the option of learning as much as I could about you on the internet… but it just didn’t seem right. You’re not an article I need to write, you’re a _person_ and-” Kara paused, trying to come up with the best words to explain herself. “-and even though I don’t know anything, I do understand that you’re trying to protect your daughter from something or someone, so… it really isn’t my place to pry and possibly make everything worse for you guys.”

There was silence after Kara finished speaking.

Lena lowered her head and stared at the floor for the longest of times and Kara patiently waited for the verdict.

In the meantime, Kara observed.

She started at Lena’s black socks, fluffy yet rundown. Her sweatpants had a stain of coffee on her left thigh and her headwrap was yet a different one Kara had not seen before.

Lena was beautiful and Kara needed to get away from that, even literally. She stepped back until she met the wall behind her and stayed there, still waiting.

“I don’t know what to do.” Lena confessed.

Kara stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

“I just- I wish- I don’t even _know_ you.” Lena said mostly to herself.

Kara stepped away from the wall. “Maybe that’s it… Maybe you _should_ get to know me.”

Lena met Kara’s eyes. “How?”

“Like this… we- we talk.” The moment those words got out, Kara flinched, she was supposed to be walking away, not gong into straight into the flame.

“About what?”

“About life...? About each other? I dunno… anything that helps you get to know me.” Kara continued digging the hole.

Lena seemed to calm at that. “Okay, I can do that.”

***

Wednesday morning Kara got started on an article about what past winners of the British Baking Show were up to in the present.

Nia did not come to work that day so it was a bit lonely without her cheery disposition.

At lunchtime Kara felt a bit awkward eating by herself, so much so, that it gave her the same anxiety she used to feel as the new kid in school.

“It better be quick, I’m literally peeing right now and then I need to get right back at it.” Alex told her when she picked up the call.

“Oh… never mind then.” Kara said quickly, feeling ashamed that she was so pathetic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Kara raised her voice a bit and the people around the office’s cafeteria stared at her. “How are you? What are you up to?”

“Well… this week they’re trying to get us to understand the nurses better.” Alex explained.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I need to go because I’m about to perform an enema on a eighty-two year old man.” Alex admitted.

_Yikes._

“Oh- okay… g-good lu-”

“-Don’t you dare wish me good luck.”

***  
  


That afternoon Kara returned to the apartment and found Lena cooking dinner and Lily working on something on the coffee table.

Lily ran towards Kara, stopping at her feet. “Kara!” She greeted enthusiastically.

Kara rubbed the top of Lily’s head. “How are you Lily?”

“Kara come and see.” Lily grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the coffee table and Kara let out a quick _Hi Lena_ , as they left the kitchen area.

“Look! Look!” Lily pointed to a drawing she had just made. There were three stick figures in it, two tall ones, one with black hair and one with blonde and a smaller one with black hair.

Kara immediately blushed.

“This is mommy and this is me and this is _you_!” Lily pointed at each stick figure, even though it was more than obvious what the picture was about.

“We’re at a park, see?” Lily pointed to the greenery around the page and a tree in the background.

“Whoa Lily, I really like your drawing.” Kara complimented.

Lily jumped up and down. “I knew you would like it! I knew it!” Then she ran with the drawing towards the kitchen.

“Mommy! Kara likes my drawing!” The kid exclaimed.

Lena looked at it for a second and Kara watched her cheeks redden as well.

“I love it too. We should go to the park.” Lena suggested.

Lily’s eyes nearly blew out of their sockets. “We should, that’s such a wonderful idea!”

“Let’s do it then.” Kara agreed from the living room.

***

That night Lena knocked on Kara’s bedroom door again, but this time Kara was expecting it.

“So… how are we going to do this?” Lena asked as she stood in the middle of Kara’s room, this time with a bra.

“Maybe it’s best if we do it on the couch?” Kara suggested.

Lena nodded. “Yeah okay, I think the couch is probably best.”

Together they exited the room and walked down the hall and to the living room.

Kara sat down and brought her legs up on the couch, Lena instead sat with one leg over the other.

“Where are you from?” Lena started.

“I was born in Eastern Europe… on this country that no longer exists, but I grew up in Midvale.” Kara answered in all honesty.

Lena frowned in confusion. “I thought you were American.”

“I am… well, I am _now._ ” Kara self-corrected. “Where are you from?”

Lena sighed. “I don’t know really... I was born in Ireland, my family’s from Metropolis… but all my life I’ve studied in the UK, but then I went to college in Massachusetts.”

“Where’s home?” Kara prodded further.

Lena stayed quiet for a moment.

“Home is wherever Lily is.” She finally answered.

“I bet that’s true for her as well.” Kara commented.

Lena looked down. “I like to think so, yes... What’s your family like?”

“Well, my biological parents passed away when I was thirteen. They were wonderful, my mom was a human rights lawyer and my dad was a research scientist and I remember they always made time for me even though they were so busy.”

“You’re adopted?”

“Yes, the Danvers adopted me. They’re wonderful too and my sister, Alex, she’s amazing.”

“I’m adopted too.” Lena admitted. “Well… sort of…”

“Sort of?”

Lena laughed. “You really haven’t stalked me on the internet, have you?”

Kara shook her head. “No, why? do you want me to?”

Lena was stunned by that. “No, I rather you wouldn’t actually.”

They avoided each other’s gaze after that and remained quiet for a moment.

…

…

…

“So you’re sort of adopted…?” Kara decided to break the silence.

Lena chuckled at that. “My father cheated on his wife with my mother and then my mother died and I was adopted into my father’s family: The Luthors.” She elaborated succinctly.

_Jeez_

“Believe me, I know.” Lena agreed upon taking in Kara’s reaction.

The fact that Lena seemed to be over the entire situation gave Kara some peace of mind.

“So we’re both adopted, huh?” Kara concluded.

Lena smiled. “It seems so, yeah…”

“What age were you? When you got adopted I mean…” Kara avoided saying ‘when your mother died’ instead.

“I was younger than Lily, so I barely remember not being with the Luthors.”

“Still, losing your mom… that must’ve been really tough.”

“It was, it _is_ actually.” Lena said in a somber tone.

Right when Kara was going to ask her what she meant, Lena stood up from the couch.

“It’s getting late… we should go to sleep.” Lena announced.

“Yes of course.” Kara agreed, even though only a few minutes had passed since their conversation started, but she figure Lena needed to take things slow.

“Goodnight Kara.”

“G’night Lena.”

***

Nia did not go to work on Thursday either, which worried Kara.

She texted Nia asking if she was okay, but got no reply and therefore ended up in Cat Grant’s office asking about her.

“She’s covering Lex Luthor’s trial.” Cat answered her.

_Right._

Dread immediately set in Kara’s chest. “Oh right, I had forgotten about that.”

“If that’s all then you should really get back to work.” Ms. Grant recommended.

“Yes, of course. Thank you Ms. Grant.”

During lunch Kara decided to get over herself and actively sought out to sit at someone’s table. She ended up striking a conversation with the IT guy, nicknamed Brainy and also Winn, who worked in the marketing department of the magazine.

They were both pretty funny in their own way and very different from the people Kara had pictured working in a magazine like CatCo; but then again, Kara never pictured herself working there either until she realized that lately they were working on more serious pieces.

During the afternoon she stopped at the deli first for cookies before heading to the apartment.

Lily once again ran towards her, and Kara had always assumed the kid was going for a hug, only to halt altogether right before. It was a bit strange, yet adorable.

“How was school?” Kara asked her as she rubbed the top of her head with affection.

“Today Daphne and I played with the second-graders!” Lily announced.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. “You did? What did you guys play?”

“Marcy has a phone and we played Adopt Me. Marcy’s the coolest!”

“And how do you play Adopt Me?” Kara was at a loss right now, which only made her feel ancient.

Lily pondered on the question. “Well, you just- you have to go to the pool or to school, or to the campsite and- and you’re the parent if you want!”

Kara smiled and nodded, even though she did not fully understand. “So is it like playing house?”

“What?” Lily frown in confusion.

“Is it like… you’re the mom and you have a baby and you take care of the baby and stuff like that?” Kara tried to explain herself better.

Lily shook her head. “No no… Marcy has a wolf.”

“What?” Kara was sooooo confused right now.

Then Lena, sitting on the kitchen table with her computer, intervened. “It’s an app Kara, and you have a character that takes care of a pet… or even a baby.”

“Oh…” Kara nodded again with a big smile. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!” Lily said with enthusiasm. “We’re going to play again tomorrow.”

“That sounds great!” Kara tried to match the kid’s energy.

Lily looked at her with a big smile in response and then Lena told her to go and finish her homework. Lily walked to the coffee table and sat down as Kara looked at Lena for a moment, still completely confused.

“I feel so old right now.” Kara admitted.

Lena shrugged. “Well you should because you are.”

“Ouch!” Kara placed a hand on her chest. “You hurt me Lena!”

Lena giggled at that. “You know what they say, the truth hurts.”

Kara shook her head good-naturedly. “I can’t handle the truth right now.”

Lena laughed again; her nose crinkling along with the corners of her eyes.

Kara then whispered conspiratorially. “By the way… I got a cookie for Lily, would you pack it for school tomorrow as a surprise?”

Lena was stunned for a moment, no witty comebacks to unholster anymore, and eventually simply nodded in acknowledgment with a soft _I’m sure she’ll love it, thank you._

“I bought a secret one for you too… so you don’t have to share.” Kara whispered as well.

“That’s not necessary.” Lena shook her head. “Lily can have that one too.”

“Awe c’mon! How long has it been since you’ve had a c-o-o-k-i-e?” Kara spoke in a low tone and spelled out the last work for good measure.

Lena’s brow furrowed. “Lily already knows how to spell… and to answer your question, I- I don’t know actually.”

Kara pulled out the cookies from her work bag and placed them on the table. “There are two cookies in there, do with them what you will.” And with that she left to her room to get started on her exercise routine, not noticing Lena’s mega blush as she made her way down the hall.

***

“What did you major in?” Kara asked Lena late that night as they both sat on opposite ends of the couch facing each other.

“Engineering and a minor in business.” Lena answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

“And you graduated last year?” Kara assumed, now that she knew Lena was currently 23.

Lena looked up. “I graduated about three years ago, I think. When I was almost twenty one. Then I have a Master’s in Bio-Engineering. I graduated from that like a year and a half ago.”

 _Whoa_.

“So what? You started university at sixteen or something?”

Lena nodded. “Something like that yes. What did you major in?”

“Something less impressive than you, I assure you.” Kara quipped, but Lena did not laugh at that and after a bit of an awkward silence, Kara opted to simply answer the question. “I graduated in English.”

“Did you like your major?”

“I loved it.”

“That’s nice. Not many people get that…” Lena stared off to the side as if remembering something painful.

“Did you get that?”

“I did. I love sciences, but I know so many people that were only doing what was expected of them… Not that I was any different of course,” Lena scoffed to herself. “but I _was_ enjoying it as well.”

“Whose expectations were you trying to meet?” Kara asked in a soft tone.

Lena met eyes with Kara once again. “The Luthor’s of course.”

Shortly after that, Lena talked about living in Cambridge by herself and learning to cook a bit only to give up on it altogether and always avoiding the topic of Lily, which was nothing new.

Kara in turn talked about her sister Alex and how even after a rough start they eventually became the best of friends.

When the topic of Lena’s brother, Lex, became the elephant in the room, Lena stood up from the couch, claiming it was late and after Kara agreed, the conversation ended for the night.

While on her bed, Kara checked her phone to find a reply from Nia:

_I was at trial zzzzzzz_

_They don’t let us take our phone with us  
_

_But don't worry, my flight gets back just in time for drinks tomorrow!!!_

***

At work, Kara once again met with Brainy and Winn for lunch. They discussed several theories about Superman v. Doomsday and the possibility of an actually good live action film, and Kara being the ultimate Superman fan pitched in from time to time with her own theories and even her dream-cast for Doomsday.

Kara invited the guys for drinks that night, but only Brainy could make it on such a short notice.

“I hope you don’t mind hanging out with a bunch of lesbians, myself included…” Kara forewarned.

“I’ve learned to classify people in two categories: Amusing and not-amusing. You’re already amusing, which is why I am certain that tonight I will find myself fairly entertained.” Brainy commented in his very distinct way of speaking.

Kara could not help but laugh. “I find you very amusing as well.”

***

Kara got home that day to find Lily and Lena on the small round kitchen table. Lena chopping some carrots and Lily drawing something.

“Kara!” Lily got up from her chair and ran towards the blonde woman.

It felt so nice to be welcomed like this every day, almost a like a privilege Kara had not earned.

“Hey Lily! How was school?” She said as she rubbed the top of Lily’s head.

“It was good! Today I’m learning about magnets!” Lily shared.

“Like- like magnet magnets? Or is this an app again?” Kara asked just to make sure.

Lily laughed a big laugh. “It’s not an app! You’re so funny Kara.”

Kara laughed as well, even though she was pretty sure that Lily was laughing at her expense.

“I loved the cookie! Thank you Kara!” Lily got closer and hugged Kara’s legs.

It was the first time Kara had ever received a hug from the kid. “It’s no problem.” Kara said as she hugged Lily back. Nevertheless, she could not help but notice that Lily had said ‘cookie’ as in _singular_.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Lily repeated over and over again.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I shared it with Marcy!”

“That’s very nice of you.”

“Marcy’s so nice!” Lily then went back to the table and sat down.

“Hey Lena.” Kara said as she walked closer.

“Hi.” Lena acknowledged.

In no time at all they were eating some carrots with some of the chicken cacciatore from last Tuesday.

Later, when Kara was doing the dishes as Lena was putting away the leftovers and Lily was busy brushing her teeth, Kara informed Lena about having to miss their talk that night.

“I can’t- we can’t-” Kara started before stumbling on her words.

“What?” Lena turned to address her.

“I’m going out with some friends tonight and I’ll be back late, so I can’t really chat with you tonight.”

“Okay.” Was all that Lena said about the matter.

***

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought a friend.” Kara said with a blush after Nia opened the door to her apartment.

Nia looked at Brainy for a quick moment before replying. “The more the merrier!” She opened the door further and let them in.

“Guys! I’d like to introduce you to my good friend Kara.” Nia announced to the living room.

“Hi I’m Kara and this is Brainy, it’s his nickname…” Kara introduced Brainy to the group.

Nia then guided Kara and Brainy towards the first person seated on the couch. “This is Anissa.”

Anissa was a black woman with a stunning smile. “Nice to meet you Kara.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kara greeted.

Nia then walked closer towards a white short-haired woman. “Kara this is my good friend Kate. Kate this is Kara.”

Kara extended her hand to Kate, but Kate leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh, sorry! Kara leaned in as well and kissed the other woman on the cheek.”

“Nice to meet you Kara.”

“Me too.”

Nia then walked Kara to the next person, another blonde woman with longer hair. “Kara this is Sara, oh that rhymes!.” Nia giggled to herself and so did Brainy who was currently beside them greeting Kate.

Kara greeted Sara with a handshake, both women smiling kindly.

They all asked Kara about where she came from and how was she liking the city; soon enough Kara realized that the entire situation started to feel like the Bachelorette.

Except that Kara had no roses to give, obviously.

Kara answered all the questions as best she could and in turn asked the women what they did for a living and things of the like.

Brainy and Nia disappeared for a while and returned from the kitchen half an hour later with chicken wings and BBQ sauce and a couple of board games for everybody to play.

Kate left for the kitchen too for a little bit and returned with Margaritas for everybody.

After Kara finished her first one, she felt less pressured to impress the women and started to actually enjoy herself.

“I swear I’m not a spy! You need to put me in the mission!” Nia yelled at Sara.

Sara laughed. “That’s exactly what a spy would say.”

“That is actually a fallacy. Any given person, whether they are in fact a spy or not, would say that they are _not_ a spy. Meaning that there is a fifty percent chance that she is telling the truth.” Brainy objected.

“What he said!” Nia agreed.

All the women laughed good-naturedly.

“Whatever conveniences you the most, right?” Anissa winked at Nia.

“Ugh! I keep telling you guys that’s I’m not the freaking spy!”

***

By 1 a.m. Kara was pretty tipsy as she got inside a cab with Kate, in order to go home. Brainy stayed to try to help Nia clean up. 

“I can leave you at your place first and then walk to mine, it’s only three blocks away.” Kate offered.

“No no please, I wouldn’t make you do that. Let’s do it the other way around.” Kara insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Kara nodded with confidence.

“It’s getting pretty cold out there, do you have a jacket?” Kate warned.

Kara shook her head. “I run hot, don’t worry.”

“Of that I’m sure…” Kate answered in a murmur.

Kara felt her cheeks heating up.

“Did anybody catch your eye? Nia told us you were looking to date someone…?” Kate prodded somewhat delicately.

“I’m mostly looking for friends, y’know? Since I’m new to the city and all.”

“Oh. I guess Nia misunderstood then.”

Kara did not have the heart to tell Kate that nobody had particularly caught her eye in that way. “She must have, yes.”

They both got out of the cab at Kate’s place and after watching her fumble with her keys awkwardly Kara, opted for saying goodbye quickly lest the awkwardness escalate by her having to reject Kate’s invitation to go up to her apartment.

The night was in fact cold.

Kara placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she walked, when suddenly the temperature dropped even lower and instantly Kara started to run.

Droplets of rain hit her on the top of her head and shoulders as she ran and ran.

Then it started to downpour.

Kara ran as fast as she could, but there was obviously a point where she wondered if there even was a point.

By the time she got back to the apartment she was already completely soaked.

She opened the door slowly, trying to not make any loud noises. Then she took off her shoes and socks and made her way to the bathroom.

The bathroom door in particular made the squeakiest of sounds, so with a bated breath, Kara turned the knob as slowly as possible and that’s when she heard a muffled noise coming from her own bedroom.

Kara let go of the bathroom door and instead walked towards her own room.

There was little that could prepare her for what she saw through the barely ajar door.

The moonlight fell perfectly on raven hair, making it shine with an almost aura-like atmosphere.

Lena’s face was buried in Kara’s pillow as her sheets-covered body grinded in a rhythm-like manner against what Kara could only guess was Lena’s own hand.

Kara felt her mouth dry instantly.

Lena continued to grind, seemingly possessed by whatever aroma emanated from Kara's pillow.

Kara gulped as she stood there paralyzed, watching.

Again she heard Lena let out a barely-audible moan and heat surged straight between Kara’s legs.

That woke her up from her trance instantly.

Kara carefully stepped back.

Once she was back on the living room/kitchen area, she let herself slowly fall down to her knees.

Placing both hands on the floor and looking down, Kara felt her heart race a mile a minute as she tried to catch her breath.

Lena was currently touching herself in her room, on her bed, using her pillow.

Kara panted in desperation.

She heard drops of water from her wet hair falling down on the floor, and the rhythmic sounds helped her calm down.

Kara clenched her eyes shut, begging her brain to stop replaying what she had just seen.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
> Love reading about your theories in the comments. Thank you guys!


	7. It's Always Tease, Tease, Tease

Kara woke up abruptly.

She had been dreaming of Lena doing exactly what she saw her do last night, except that she knew Kara was watching, and still continued.

Her mouth was dry and she had a terrible headache.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she recollected that yesterday she drank tequila and played games with Nia’s friends, but somehow all of that seemed miles away now.

She sat up and a wave of dizziness overtook her. She was currently on the living room couch, she took her phone out of her pocket and realized that it was nearly 6:00 a.m.

After witnessing… that, Kara had stayed in the living room for a while, thinking about what she could do.

Her first instinct was to go in there and offer Lena to finish the job for her, but that was just the horniness talking and Kara did not want to be defined by that part of her personality.

Next she thought about exiting the apartment and entering back again but without being careful about not making any sounds, she could turn on the light in the kitchen area, open the fridge… it would give Lena plenty of time to sneak out. Nevertheless, there was something about knowing that she would be the reason Lena did not get to orgasm today that left a bad taste in her mouth.

She ended up settling on waiting.

She waited quietly as she sat on the couch and eventually sleep overpowered her.

Which was a bad thing, because she had stayed with her wet clothes for far longer than it was appropriate.

Hopefully with some good luck, she would not catch a cold.

Kara got up slowly, made her way to the kitchen and drank two glasses of water. Then she went to see if the coast was clear. She would honestly lose her mind if she were to find that Lena was still in her room.

She walked slowly and found the door once again ajar, a flashback of what had happened last night went through her mind, gulping down Kara took a better look.

Her bed was currently empty. In fact, the sheets were different now and it was made.

She turned back to go to the bathroom and finally took a well-deserved hot shower.

In only a towel and with her clothes under her arm, Kara went back to her room.

She looked at the scene of the crime, which now was completely different. Kara’s white sheets had been replaced for light blue ones.

There were two ways to interpret what had happened.

One, Lena was letting off some steam in the only place she knew she would have some privacy, or two… Lena had actively sought out to touch herself on Kara’s bed, delved in Kara’s sheets and with her face buried in Kara’s pillow.

She was inclined to interpret the latter. Mostly because if she wanted some privacy to do that, Lena could have used the shower like any normal person would.

That meant that Lena was… somehow attracted to Kara. The idea itself blew Kara’s mind and as she put on some PJs she could feel her heart thundering.

Lena had a daughter, which meant that she had had sex with a man. Not to mention that Lena and Lily used to live with a man named Morgan. All of this plus plain heteronormativity had led Kara to believe that Lena was perfectly straight when, in reality, she most certainly was not.

Kara sighed.

What did all of this mean? And, most importantly, what was Kara going to do with this newfound knowledge?

***

Next time Kara woke up was with Lily whispering her name.

“Kaaaara, Kaaaaara, wake up.”

Kara clenched her eyes and then begged for five more minutes.

“It’s already ten, you’ve slept enough.” Lily whined.

“Please… just five more minutes.” Kara begged again, and somewhere in her subconscious she understood that a kid really had no power over her sleeping schedule, least of all on a Saturday.

“But we’re supposed to go to the park today.” Lily whined again.

Kara immediately opened her eyes. There was something about not wanting to break a promise that really motivated her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning!” Lily said in a louder tone.

Kara’s head tinged in pain. “Please don’t shout Lily. I beg you.” Kara said between clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Lily took one of Kara’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry, I won’t shout again. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you.” Kara said quickly.

“Thank you.” Lily said with worried eyes that rung somewhere deep in Kara’s chest.

“You’re a sweet kid, you know that, right?” Kara said as she rubbed the top of Lily’s head.

Lily’s cheeks reddened. “Thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s go get breakfast.” Kara announced and she went to get out of bed and stumbled, the sudden movement had proven too much for her weak body.

“Whoa there, why are you walking so funny?” Lily asked with a small giggle.

“I just need to get some breakfast in me.” Kara explained.

Lily took Kara’s hand and together they exited the room.

Kara's heart was possibly going up and down her throat as she stepped closer towards the living room/kitchen area. Which meant that holding Lily’s hand was probably doing more for her than for the child.

Lena was sitting on the couch reading something on her laptop, headwrap, camisole and sweatpants in place.

She looked so… normal.

“Good morning.” She said to Kara upon seeing her.

“G-good morning.” Kara felt delirious, like everything was just too much… too hot.

Lena stood up and walked closer towards the two. “Would you like some oatmeal?” She offered, her green eyes looked so amazing. Since when had she been this beautiful?

Kara could simply nod as she watched herself be guided by Lily and being served some oatmeal by Lena, both brunettes then sat down on the kitchen table with her.

“Do you like grape juice?” Lily offered, the adoration in her eyes was unquestionable.

“Or I can make you some coffee if you prefer?” Lena added too, and somehow Kara saw the same tingle in her eyes.

Kara felt overwhelmed.

“Could I get a glass of water?” She asked instead.

The both of them stood up, Lily took a pitcher out of the fridge and Lena took out a glass from an upper cabinet.

“Do you want some ice?” Lena asked her as she served the water.

Kara shook her head slowly. “No, but thank you kindly.” She said slowly.

Lena’s neck started to blush and Kara watched it go up to her cheeks.

Somehow that made her feel all the more dizzy.

“Mommy’s going to make us sandwiches and she says we can do a picnic.” Lily said enthusiastically.

Lena nodded. “Yup, I’ve got the blanket and everything.”

Kara smiled at the both of them. “That sounds amazing.”

Kara took her first bite, the oatmeal was so nice, it felt like a warm hug from a nice grandma.

“Jeez Lena, what did you put in this? It tastes amazing.” Kara complimented before taking her second bite.

“Just a bunch of different spices…” Lena said, her face full on red.

Gosh, why hadn’t Kara noticed before just how blatant Lena’s attraction was?

_I was blind._

Kara ate the entire thing in no time and then gulped down the glass of water, while Lily told them more about the Adopt Me thingy she was playing with Marcy.

“Let me get you more water.” Lena went to get up, but Kara placed a hand on her arm and stopped her.

“No no, it’s okay.” Kara said quickly, only later realizing that her hand had stayed on Lena’s arm for more than was strictly necessary.

Kara felt so warm, Lena’s skin was so fair and soft…

Kara stood up abruptly, which once again made her dizzy, and after stabilizing herself, she then went to do the dishes.

She needed to keep it together.

***

“Don’t lie! You thought it was chocolate!” Lena laughed as she accused Lily.

“No no no mommy!” Lily denied while shaking her head. “I always knew it was coffee!”

Lena laughed some more. They were all seated on a blanket in the park, just under a tree for some shade. They had finished taking a stroll by a small pond in the center and were now resting up and eating the sandwiches that Lena had prepared.

“Anyways, she was a firecracker for the rest of that day… It nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lena concluded the story and she and Lily laughed.

Kara tried to laugh as well, but it seemed as if the sun was on her face or something and she felt so hot, yet she was not even sweating.

Part of her thought the shame of being around Lena after what had happened last night, had settled in her body like a malice that gave her a headache and made her feel woozy, another part of her figured that she was not much of a drinker and three Margaritas had been three too many.

“Kara, you don’t look so good… are you okay?” Lena asked after Kara’s non-reaction to their coffee story.

Kara nodded. “I’m fine, just a bit hot is all.”

Then the most wonderful and terrifying thing happened: Lena placed her hand on the side of her neck, her fingers resting on Kara’s nape and her thumb on her cheek.

Lena’s hand felt cold in a way that was soothing, like a cold drink after a long walk under the sun.

“Kara you’re heating up!” Lena said in alarm. “Lily pick up your toys, we’re leaving.”

Kara started to shake her head. Placing her hand on top of Lena’s on her neck. “I’m fine, there’s no need to- I don’t think we should leave on my account. I feel fine.” She protested weakly.

Lena placed her other hand on Kara’s face as well, and then her eyes scrutinized Kara’s complexion.

Lena was soooo pretty.

“Oh God you’re hallucinating!” Lena exclaimed.

“What? No! I’m fine.” Kara whined.

“You just said that I’m pretty, you’re obviously hallucinating.” Lena justified.

_Fuck._

“Don’t curse in front of my child!” Lena reprimanded as she helped Kara get up.

Kara was suddenly terrified since it seemed that none of her thoughts were private anymore.

“C’mon Lily, give me the backpack. Can you take the blanket sweetie?” Lena instructed as she held Kara upright.

“Yes mommy.” Lily picked up the blanket quickly and carried it in her arms as they made their way back to the apartment.

It was a short 15 minute walk, but for Kara it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly she was all too aware of exactly how bad she was feeling. The shivers she had felt and attributed to Lena’s presence she now acknowledged as fever shivers, her dizziness… well… it was so obvious now.

Hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

The moment they arrived, Lena walked her straight to bed, then she was gone.

Kara now felt so cold, she covered herself with the sheets and continued to shiver.

Then Lena came into the room again. “Lily, don’t come in here until I say it’s okay.” Lena shouted behind her.

Lena kneeled in front of Kara’s bed, a water glass in hand. “Take this.” She said as she offered two pills to Kara.

Kara took them without questioning, not even taking a sip of water to swallow them.

“Drink this too, you need to stay hydrated.” Lena instructed in a rush.

Kara took the glass with both hands and promptly swallowed its entire contents.

Then Lena literally ripped the sheets out of Kara’s body and her hands trembled as she started to unbutton Kara’s shirt.

Kara looked down to what was happening, completely confused. “What- what are you doing?”

“I need to lower your fever!” Lena said in a harsh tone.

“But why are you undressing me?”

Lena pulled out a wet cloth from who knows where and pressed it to Kara’s forehead. “Lie down and let me help you.” She ordered.

Kara let her continue unbuttoning her shirt and Lena then placed wet clothes on her neck, her shoulders, chest and belly.

It was extremely unpleasant, since Kara already felt super cold.

After she was done, Lena stood over Kara. “How are you feeling?”

Kara felt so out of it. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go get a thermometer, I know I have a baby one in here somewhere; hang tight.” Lena said quickly and then left.

The first thing she saw when Lena opened the door was Lily, standing there. Her face was entirely red and it seemed she had been crying quietly just outside the door.

“Awe honey,” Lena lamented as she kneeled in front of the child and held her. “She’s going to be okay.”

“I like Kara.”

“I know you do sweetie. It’s just a fever, she’ll be okay in no time.” Lena reassured her.

“Why is she like this?” Lily asked her mom.

“I think it’s my fault sweetie, but I’ll make it right. I promise I’ll make it right.”

Lily cried harder. “I don’t want her to leave like Morgan did.”

“You know I can’t promise you that, but I can promise you that I’ll never leave you.”

That only made Lily cry harder. “You already have.”

Lena held tighter to her. “But I didn’t want to, you know that I didn’t want to. You mean everything to me. I love you with all my heart.”

Lily took in a deep breath, as if trying to exert some auto-control. “I lo- love you too mommy.”

“I’ll never leave you again. We have each other and that’s all that matters.” Lena concluded.

Kara felt a lot of pain after hearing that conversation. Both Lily and Lena deserved all the happiness in the world, what had gone so wrong?

***

Kara woke up feeling sticky with sweat.

“Kara hey, how are you feeling?” Lena was sitting on one of the chairs from the kitchen table, right beside Kara’s bed.

Kara tried to sit up, but her arms faltered at the end.

“Here,” Lena stood up and placed an arm around Kara’s back to help her sit up. “You slept for like four hours, but I have good news: Your fever’s down.”

Kara felt a ting of pain in her head and then her stomach grumbled. She felt so hungry.

“Oh God, I could eat an elephant right about now.” Kara said in a small voice.

Lena smiled. “It’s good to hear you sounding more like yourself.”

Kara blinked a few times, trying to actually wake herself up, only to realize she was currently in only a bra, with the wet cloths all having fallen down to her lap, in front of Lena.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks due to embarrassment and gulped down in an effort to control that feeling.

“How’s Lily?”

“She’s worried about you.”

Kara then tried to get up. “Then I better head on out and present a good face.”

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and lightly pushed her down. “Don’t strain yourself, you should rest.”

But Kara had pretty much used all of her strength to get up in spite of Lena’s little shove, which inevitably culminated in the both of them standing incredibly close to each other as Lena’s hand stayed on Kara’s shoulders.

They stood as if they were about to engage in a slow dance.

Lena’s eyes went to Kara’s lips.

Kara’s mind was filled with thoughts of last night, of Lena right on the bed just behind her, pleasuring herself.

The moment she saw Lena’s eyes flicker to her own lips, Kara felt playful and decided to tease her.

She slipped her tongue out and wetted her lower lip. Lena’s pupils dilated upon capturing the action and she even gasped minutely.

Kara smirked.

“Do I have something on my lips?”

“No! Y-yes, they’re very chapped… I should get you some water.” Lena justified quickly and then let go of Kara’s shoulder, turned and exited the room without more.

Kara laughed to herself. She enjoyed making Lena nervous since it was usually the other way around.

Kara found a shirt in her closet. She smelled horrible, but hopefully the clean shirt would mask the smell long enough to say hi to Lily and show her that she was okay.

She picked her hair up in a ponytail and then opened the door. Kara walked towards the kitchen only to find Lena walking towards her with a glass of water.

“Here.” She extended her arm with the glass towards Kara and very purposely avoided her gaze, her cheeks still flushed pink.

Kara wanted to bask in this moment a little longer because, even though it was cruel, it was so very entertaining.

She took the glass with one hand and immediately placed a hand on Lena’s neck like Lena had when they were at the park and she was trying to check Kara’s temperature.

“You’re looking very flushed. You don’t have a fever, do you?” Kara whispered to Lena.

Lena literally shivered against her hand, still not meeting Kara’s eyes. “No, I’m fine, I feel fine.” She answered as the blush deepened.

“That’s good.” Kara lowered her hand. “Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.” She said in complete honesty.

Lena nodded with a small smile. “It really wasn’t a big deal.”

“It was to me. _Really_.” Kara said emphatically.

After a moment of silence, Kara remembered the conversation she overheard between Lena and her daughter.

“Lena,” Kara started and did not continue until Lena met her eyes. “I heard you tell Lily that it was your fault I was sick…?”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Yes, I- I need to apologize for that.”

“But why would it be your fault? I don’t get it.”

Lena looked at her directly in the eye. “I think you and I both know that I was on your bed last night.”

Kara’s mouth went dry. “W-what?”

“I went to your room last night to do some nighttime reading without waking Lily, but then I fell asleep. I woke up around four and came here to get some water and found you asleep on the couch.” Lena started to explain herself.

“I should’ve woken you up, but I didn’t… I just let you sleep there even though the window was open. That’s obviously how you caught a cold.”

 _Oh_.

Well, obviously Lena was lying about why she was in Kara’s bed last night… but might as well help her save some face.

“Yeah, I just- I just didn’t have the heart to wake you up either when I saw you asleep in my room.” Kara lied.

“I’m so sorry… I should’ve thought it through.” Lena apologized.

Kara shook her head. “I’m okay now, so don’t worry about it.”

Lena stilled looked so somber even after Kara telling her not to worry about it. It was almost as if she was consumed with guilt.

Kara hated seeing her like that. She leaned down and kissed Lena softly on the cheek. “Thank you for taking care of my fever.”

Lena was immediately pulled out from the dark thoughts she had been pondering. Her face changed completely from gloomy to complete and utter embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. Should I not have-?” Kara started to apologize.

“-No, no it’s fine. You just got out of a fever, you’re bound to be erratic.” Lena quickly dismissed her worries. “Y-you should really go see Lily, if she checks on you and you’re not there she’s going to get the fright of her life.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah I better go see her.” She agreed. She took the first two steps towards the hallway without turning around, still not wanting to leave Lena.

Lena kept her gaze fixed on her as well, her cheeks still just as red as when Kara touched her.

“Go go…” Lena insisted with a laugh.

Kara giggled at that. She liked feeling playful like this with Lena.

She then finally turned around and made her way to the master bedroom.

Lily was asleep in the middle of the bed with a coloring book on her belly. It was adorable.

“Lily, Liiiily.” Kara whispered. “wake up.”

Lily opened her eyes immediately and then looked for the voice that had just be calling to her.

Upon meeting blue eyes, her whole face lit up.

“Kara!” She sat up on the bed and hugged the woman.

“You stink!” Lily started to laugh.

“I do, but I wanted to say hi to you and show you that I’m much better before taking a shower.” Kara explained.

“It’s good that you’re feeling better.” Lily told her with genuineness.

“Now… we never finished our picnic, how about we have one in the living room after I take my shower?” Kara offered.

“That’s such a wonderful idea!” Lily stood up on the bed, she was wearing jeans and a striped pink t-shirt. It was so cute. She looked like a freaking Gap Kids ad.

“Okay good, because I’m starving!” Kara went back out with Lily following just behind her.

Lily ran past Kara. “Mommy where did I put the blanket?” She asked Lena.

Kara shook her head good-naturedly, she still had the glass of water Lena had given her in her hand and drank it as she watched Lily jump up and down around Lena, excited about the picnic.

***

Even though Kara felt better, she still felt very weak. She took her time taking her clothes off and scrubbing all of the dried up sweat off of her body.

By the time she had gotten dressed and was out of the room, she found Lily and Lena sitting on the blanket in the middle of the living room. They had moved the coffee table off to the side and Lily was seated in between Lena’s legs as her mom braided her black hair.

“Hi girls,” Kara greeted. “Let me make some sandwiches and I’ll join you right after.” Kara offered.

Lena waved at her. “We have sandwiches right here.” Lena pointed to a plate at the center of the blanket. “We were just waiting for you.”

Oh.

“Okay.” Kara walked closer and sat facing the two brunettes.

Kara took one of the sandwiches and devoured it in a second.

“Whoa there… you were really hungry, weren’t you?” Lena remarked.

Kara then grabbed another one. “Still am.”

“That’s good, that means you’re recovering.”

“I shure howe so.” Kara said with a full mouth.

Lily frowned at that. “You can’t talk with your mouth full.”

“I’m sowy.” Kara apologized.

“Mommy she can’t do that.” Lily cautioned.

Lena leaned down a placed a kiss on top of Lily’s head. “Let her be, she already apologized.”

“But she can’t.” Lily said in a more demanding tone.

Kara swallowed as fast as she could. “I promise I won’t do it again. You’re right, it’s impolite.”

Lily stayed quiet for a moment.

Kara had never seen her like that.

“Okay.” The kid accepted.

Lena pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Okay?” She tried to corroborate.

Lily nodded. “Yes, okay.”

Lena looked at Kara with apologetic eyes and Kara shook her head trying to tell her that it was not a big deal.

An awkward silence followed, and Kara decided she might as well take another big bite of her sandwich.

Lena continued braiding Lily’s hair quietly and after Kara swallowed there still was not a new topic of conversation among them.

“Are you guys gonna go grocery shopping tomorrow?” Kara asked the other two.

“We were supposed to go today, but I’m actually pretty beat. We can go tomorrow.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “Can I come with?”

“That’d be wonderful.” Lily agreed.

“Yes, let’s all go.” Lena joined in.

“Great!” Kara smiled pleasantly at the two and then went ahead and finished her sandwich.

***

That morning Kara got up super early and ran to the dinner and back with lots of goodies. _Exercise + pancakes_ was Kara’s life’s motto.

When she came back, Lena was just about to pour some oats into a pot filled with milk, but she stopped her just in time.

“I brought breakfast. Friday I got my first paycheck, so this is my treat.” She explained after having yelled NO! at Lena in the most dramatic fashion.

Lena had held the cup of oats at bay, as if it were a loaded weapon. After Kara’s explanation she had calmed down and put it back with the rests of the oats.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She complained.

 _You nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you in my bed._ Kara thought to herself with a chuckle.

Kara then placed the take-out on the kitchen table. “I’ll be right back, I need to wash up a bit.”

“Knock on the bathroom door, I think Lily is still in there.”

“Will do.” Kara walked over to the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. “Lily, you in there?”

“Yes.” Lily shouted.

“Good morning.” Kara greeted

“Good morning Kara!” Lily shouted as well.

Kara got back to the kitchen. “Yeah, she’s in there. Is she brushing her teeth?”

Lena was placing the plastic cutlery next to the carton plates now as she set the table for breakfast. “Mmm… you could say that.”

_Oh._

Kara started laughing. “TMI Lena…”

Lena shrugged. “She’s like clockwork that kid.”

“Lena!” Kara laughed.

“What?”

“Stop it!”

“I’m not doing anything.” Lena said with a shrug.

Kara rolled her eyes. “You know perfectly well what you’re doing.” She passed by Lena to get to the kitchen sink and wash her hands, face and neck.

Kara let out a breath she had been holding as she washed her face and then pulled back with a gasp of air.

With her eyes closed, she pulled back and started to look for paper towels to dry her face with, finding none.

She heard Lena laugh. “You’re getting everything wet!”

Kara’s heart jumped to her mouth, her tongue tying itself around it.

“Here.” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and gave her a paper towel. “The new ones are under the kitchen sink."

Kara took the paper up to her face and wiped it. Upon opening her eyes, she was met with Lena’s.

“You okay?” Lena asked her.

Kara felt overwhelmed. Lena was too close, her scent, her voice, her scrutinizing eyes.

Kara inevitably stepped back, hitting her back against the kitchen counter.

“Careful.” Lena stepped even closer and held her arm, worrying. “You’re not running a fever again, right?” She placed her other hand on Kara’s neck.

Kara had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. She shook her head. “I’m f-fine.” Kara blurted out and scurried away so as to no longer be between the counter and the woman who was touching herself in her bed last night.

She needed to get a grip.

“Mommy! There’s no toilet paper!” Lily yelled from the bathroom.

Lena sighed, taking the paper towel roll on the counter with her and making her way towards the bathroom. “We really need to go do some shopping…”

***

Everything was fine.

Kara is not the one that should feel embarrassed.

As she walked behind Lily and Lena in aisle number 3, Kara tried to get a hold of her present situation.

Lena was attracted to her. She knows that now.

And it so happens that she was attracted to Lena as well.

Nevertheless, nothing needed to happen. Kara could go on living her somewhat regular life, minding her own business, and so could Lena. This did not need to be a big deal at all.

People masturbate.

It happens.

People sometimes masturbate in other people’s beds.

That happens too.

She could be a grown up about it.

“Kara, do you like any of these juices?” Lena asked her.

Kara looked around, Lena was holding a grape juice box. “I’m more of a water kind of girl.”

“Okay.” Lena replied and then turned to Lily. “We only need one of these because you’re the only one that likes them.”

“B-but… but maybe Kara will like them.” Lily tried to justify.

Lena shook her head. “You heard her, she likes to drink water instead.”

“B-but she hasn’t even tried it.” Lily countered.

Lena again turned to Kara. “Kara, have you ever tried grape juice?”

Kara looked from one to the other. It felt like they were making her pick a side. “I have. I’m sorry Lily, but it’s just too sweet for me.”

Lily pouted.

“We’re only getting one.” Lena stood her ground.

Lily said nothing and instead chose to turn around and keep walking down the aisle as if the previous conversation had not happened.

Lena focused on Kara. “I’m sorry about this… sometimes she gets like this and I don’t really know what to do about it.”

“She’s a kid… I’m sure she’ll forget all about it in just a moment.”

And she did.

Next thing Lily wanted to focus on was the toothpastes. She wanted a particular brand with Elsa from the Disney or Pixar? Elsa the girl with the snow and the light blue dress.

Lena said she already had one with the Little Mermaid on it and she did not need another one.

Lily pouted and then kept on walking.

Watching her endeavor in such a Sisyphean task was kind of admirable though. The kid had determination if nothing else.

Lena started to walk beside Kara. “I think you’re affecting her.”

“What?”

“She’s not usually such a brat. I think you being here is causing this.” Lena explained further.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Me? What did I even do?”

“I dunno… I think she’s testing me. Testing me in front of you in particular.”

“What are you talking about?”

Lena shrugged. “It might be all in my head, but I think she might want you to defend her and then see how I’ll react, see if you have more pull over me than she does.”

“That’s… rather sophisticated for a six-year-old, don’t you think?” Kara reasoned.

“So is chess…”

Lena had a point there. “So what should I do? Should I take her side when you guys disagree?”

“Of course not. Don’t take anybody’s side. She needs to learn that you have no say.”

Kara scoffed. “You saying that kinda makes me want to take her side…”

Lena laughed at that. “Please don’t, you have no idea how long it took me to get her to listen to me.”

“Was Lily some kind of _rebel_ toddler or something?” Kara quipped.

Lena’s body pressed against Kara’s as she let out a giggle. “No no… it’s just that she didn’t always see me as an authority figure.”

“And why’s that?”

Lena stared at Kara for a moment and then hurried her pace after replying. “We can talk about that later.”

***

“How much do I owe you?” Kara asked Lena as she was putting the milk they had just bought in the fridge.

Lena stopped stalking some pasta on the counter and took the receipt out of her pocket. “About thirty-two dollars.”

Lily currently was watching some YouTube videos in Lena’s laptop on the master bedroom.

Kara closed the fridge and then pulled out her cellphone. “Do you have Zelle? Or Venmo? Paypal?”

Lena’s eyes widened, which now Kara recognized as her being frightened.

“You don’t have cash?” Lena asked her instead.

Kara shook her head. “No… I never carry cash with me.”

Lena sighed in frustration. “You should’ve told me this when we were at the cashier.” Lena sighed.

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t know.” Kara didn’t know what to say. “I thought- You work from home with your laptop, right? How do people pay you?”

Lena shook her head. “No no… I get paid in gift cards and then I cash them out. I don’t- ugh!” She sighed in frustration again. “You really should’ve told me about this sooner.”

“I can go to an ATM right now, don’t worry.” Kara tried to reason.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. “Don’t- just… just pay me when you can.”

“I’ll go tomorrow right after work.” Kara promised.

Lena inhaled deeply. “Yes, okay okay. It’s fine.”

For a moment Kara thought Lena’s eyes had watered, but she must have been seeing things because Lena was back to focusing on putting the groceries away in no time at all.

***

At night, when Lily was already asleep, Kara and Lena once again sat on the couch to talk.

“I’m sorry about the cash.” Kara did not think it was a big deal, but perhaps it actually was.

Lena dismissed her with her hand. “It’s fine. Don’t worry too much about it.”

“What do you want to talk about tonight?”

Lena looked to the side for a moment and then returned her eyes to Kara’s. “What did you do Friday night?”

“I went to a friends house—My co-worker’s house actually—and I met a bunch of her friends, we had Margaritas and played board games.” Kara elaborated.

“That sounds nice… it’s been a while since I’ve hung out with people my own age.” Lena commented.

“What about now?”

Lena scoffed. “You’re nearly thirty, you’re hardly my age.”

Kara pretended to be outraged. “Why would you say something so mean?! I’m still young and agile!”

Lena laughed at that. “You couldn’t even understand it when Lily talked to you about Adopt Me!” She countered.

“That’s not because I’m old… that’s because I’m dumb.”

Lena was full on laughing now. She really was a stunning woman. Kara wondered if she would ever get to see her in all her professional get-up like that photo she found of her on Google.

They stayed in pleasant silence for a few moments. Kara, not wanting to break eye contact, kept her eyes focused entirely on Lena’s.

After a few seconds Lena’s neck started to blush and she avoided Kara’s gaze.

A surge of self-confidence ran through Kara’s veins and she loved it. She had never wielded so much power over anyone before.

“I had fun today… In spite of everything of course.” Kara commented.

Lena met her eyes once again. “Did you really?”

Kara shrugged as she started to nod. “Yeah, I really like spending time with you guys. Lily’s a great kid, you should be proud.”

“I am proud.” Lena quickly admitted. “But I am sorry about how she gets sometimes, like yesterday when she got upset about you talking with your mouth full.”

“That’s okay… it’s important that kids have discipline, right? From her point of view I’m getting away with something she can’t and that’s not fair, or at least that’s the way I justified it for myself.” Kara tried to explain.

“It is something like that yes,” Lena agreed. “But you don’t know the whole picture…”

“What whole picture?”

Lena stayed quiet as if really choosing her words carefully.

“Let’s just say my mother’s been a big influence on her.”

Kara nodded in acknowledgment. “Oh you mean she’s the one that taught her etiquette rules?”

Lena nodded very slowly as she mouth a yes, “and she’s also the one that taught her to be so rigid about them.”

_Oh._

“Well… all grandmas have their particularities, right?”

Lena sighed deeply. “I guess you could say that.”

“Mine would always slap my hand when I went for the cookie jar.” Kara laughed at the recollection. “She had fast reflexes.”

Lena did not laugh with Kara’s anecdote and instead remained silent.

After a few seconds, Kara prompted: “Lena…?”

“I told you I went boarding school for nearly all of my life, right?” Lena asked out of nowhere.

Kara nodded in response.

“They used wooden rulers. I only got that once though, and then never again did I deviate.” Lena’s eyes were lost in some memory. “I did everything in my power to graduate early and go to college.”

Kara was stunned by the sudden shift in the conversation.

“That’s why I worked so hard at chess and fencing, the school would let me travel for my competitions.” Lena further elaborated.

“Lena,” Kara said in a soft tone.

“Sometimes I don’t regret it though—” Lena continued. “Sometimes I look back and realize that that environment made me who I am today.”

Lena then looked down to her own hands. “But then again, most times I just think about constantly having to be self-aware and having to control my feelings all the time and I do regret that I’ve build up this- this _wall_.”

Kara realized Lena was finally being genuine with her.

“And I see Lily do those things like getting upset over you talking with your mouth full and it just—it really _breaks_ my heart that she’s not a carefree child.”

Kara rushed to interject. “Lily’s wonderful, she’s kind and energetic.”

Lena’s eyes started to water. “You didn’t know her a year ago…”

Kara’s heart sunk. Was Lena’s mom this bad or was Lily also attending the same boarding school as Lena had?

Lena abruptly stood up and wiped tears in the brim of her eyes.

“Lena please.” Kara stood up as well and tentatively walked closer.

Lena did not step back or walk away, so Kara continued onwards.

She raised a hand to Lena’s neck like she had when pretending to check her temperature. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Lena gulped. “Like what?”

“So pained.” Kara whispered as she stroke her thumb on Lena’s cheek.

Lena raised a hand to Kara’s and then slowly pulled it away. “I’m going to bed.”

“Can’t you let me try to make you feel better?” Kara tried again.

“I don’t really think I even want to feel better.” Was the last thing Lena said before walking away.

***

Kara woke up in the middle of the night, her mind all over the place. Again she wondered in what had she gotten herself into.

She pulled out her phone only to be reminded that her first paycheck had just come through. Perhaps she should cut her losses and simply find a new apartment.

But she really had grown fond of Lily in the past 2 weeks and Lena, well… she _wanted_ Lena.

It terrified her to realize just how much she wanted her and in light of recent discoveries, Lena wanted her too; or at least Kara had somewhat confirmed that today.

But she had to be a responsible adult. She needed to decide whether to go all in or pull out now. Lena had a child and was perhaps in hiding or simply broke, or both. Kara obviously did not have the whole picture yet, but she felt as if she was at the crux of a big moment in her life. 

She thought back to last night, hanging out with friends and having careless fun only to realize that Lena and Lily had constantly been in her mind.

She had missed them.

Kara took a deep breath.

She did not want to go up to Kate’s apartment because she instead had wanted to get back here, back home.

Kara felt she needed a little bit of more time, more context and definitively more feedback from Lena if she were to make a decision about going all in or not.

The phone currently placed on her nightstand seemed to call out to her.

She had resisted all of two weeks.

Her hand reached out to the phone and then pulled back.

Lena did not want her to look her up on the internet.

_Fuck!_

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

_What should she do?_

She got up from her bed and went out to the hallway and into the living room.

Without turning the lights on, Kara started to pace from the kitchen to the living room back and again.

She did not want to destroy the trust Lena had placed in her.

But she also was on the verge of asking her out on a date but was not crazy enough to go in completely blind.

What was there on the internet anyways? Lena was born on a leap year or something? How many deep secrets about a person could the internet hold?

Kara laughed at that. Her current job was to precisely find that out about people and then post it on the internet.

“What are you doing?”

Kara answered immediately without even thinking. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to figure out!”

“It’s a school night, be quiet!” Came a harsh whisper in reply.

Only then did Kara realize what was happening, she turned around to find Lena standing in front of her.

“Lena.” Kara felt disarmed by her.

“Why are you making such a ruckus in the middle of the night?” Lena was upset now.

Kara stood still, thinking about what to answer.

“I’m ruminating…” She answered as frankly as she could.

“Can’t you _ruminate_ in your own room? What even has you in such a state?” Lena was very obviously losing her patience with Kara.

“I’m thinking about whether I should look you up in the internet or not…” Kara confessed.

Lena crossed her arms across her chest. “I asked you not to.”

“I know… I know you did, that’s why I’m having such a hard time.”

Lena sighed. “It’s for your own good Kara. There are things you shouldn’t know.”

“Why?”

“So that you can have plausible deniability.”

Kara lost it. “What are you even talking about?”

“Keep your voice down.” Lena warned.

Kara’s shoulders sagged. “No, really… plausible deniability? Are you committing a crime?”

“I am yes.” Lena full on confessed.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock. “Is that what all of this is about? You’re a fugitive?”

Lena sighed. “Not exactly… or not yet at least.”

“Could you please stop talking in such cryptic terms? I am literally losing my mind here Lena.” Kara whispered harshly.

“Why are you even losing your mind, just go to bed like a normal person.” Lena complained and turned to leave.

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around with force. “I’m losing my mind because Friday night I came home to find you on my bed touching yourself and now I’m thinking that you like me.” Kara murmured an inch away from Lena’s mouth.

Lena gasped and her shoulders tensed up.

A moment of silence went between the two.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, but you’re extrapolating from nothing. That was me simply getting off.” Lena’s face gave nothing away except for the deep crimson blush on her cheeks.

“Your face was buried in my pillow.” Kara countered.

“To keep from moaning.” Lena disputed as well.

“If you just want to get off, why not do it in the shower instead?” Kara tried a different approach.

“I had already taken a shower that day.” Lena defended.

“Lena.”

Lena stepped back and Kara followed, until she hit the chair tucked under the kitchen table with her back.

“You want me.” Kara declared.

Lena gulped down and said nothing.

“Deny it.” Kara dared her.

Lena looked down between their bodies, she was breathing hard, panting.

“You want me so bad, just admit it.”

Lena looked back up, her eyes going to Kara’s lips. “So what? What if I do?”

“It just so happens that I want you just as bad.” Kara’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s lips and she lowered her face to meet them.

Then the kitchen lights went on.

“Mommy can I have some water?” Lily asked from the hallway, one of her hands still on the light switch. 

Kara immediately backed away from Lena. “Lily,” She greeted the kid.

From the corner of her eyes she watched Lena bring a hand up to her chest, as if that would calm her rapid breathing.

“Sure sweetie, cold or room temperature?”

Lily yawned before replying. “Room temperature please.” She looked to Kara for a moment and then to Lena. “What were you doing?”

Kara did not know what to respond.

“We were just talking.” Lena answered. “Kara had a little nightmare and she was telling me about it.”

Lily gasped and went to hug Kara’s legs. “I have nightmares all the time. I hate them.”

Kara placed a hand on Lily’s back. “I hate them too.”

“Here you go darling.” Lena gave a glass of water to the kid, who took it with both hands and gulped it down. “Want some Kara?”

“No, but thank you Lily.” Kara responded as she rubbed the top of the child’s head with affection.

“Let’s go back to bed then.” Lena took the glass from Lily and placed it on the kitchen table and then she took Lily’s hand in hers and walked away.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lily waved.

“Goodnight Lily.”

After they closed the master bedroom’s door, Kara brought two hands to her face in embarrassment.

How could she had been that forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my peeps in the US! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you guys think in the comments please :D
> 
> (This is getting way longer than I previously anticipated; in a good way of course!  
> Wish me luck!)


	8. You're Happy When I'm on My Knees

Kara went to hell and back that night.

She was overthinking everything. How could she not?

Lena had committed a crime?

_What the actual fuck?_

That morning she went to work as usual.

Nia was not there and again she sat with Winn and Brainy for lunch.

“Thank you for your invitation Friday night. I want to let you know that I found it extremely entertaining.” Brainy told Kara the moment she sat down.

“I bet you did…” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

“You would win that bet.” Brainy replied quickly, Kara’s connotation completely going over his head.

“So Kara… Did you meet anybody interesting?” Winn’s words were in fact drenched in connotations.

Kara smiled pleasantly. “I met lots of interesting people.”

Winn stared, waiting for her to elaborate. Once it was obvious that she was not going to, he prodded further. “You’re not in a long-distance relationship, are you? Leaving your sweetheart in Midvale doesn’t seem like you…”

Kara shook her head. “No no, I’m currently single.”

“Then what gives?”

Kara really did not know how to answer that question and there was really only one person in the world who could help her with that.

***

“I got your text. What’s up?” Alex asked her in a rush. “I’ve only got five minutes though.”

Kara was currently walking back to the apartment after a long day at her job. She did not think that five minutes were going to be enough time but she sure was going to try and say her piece anyways.

“I need your help.” Kara summed up what the call was actually about.

“What’s wrong?”

Kara took the deepest of breaths before starting. “I like the woman that I live with.”

“Oh boy.” Alex said with a _yikes_ sort of tone. “The wife and kid Kara… that was a joke.”

“I know, I know… She just- It’s a little crush, you know?”

“I don’t think you’d be calling me about this if it was just a little crush.” Alex reasoned.

“No! Well- yeah, I mean- She’s… she’s so smart and has this weird sense of humor and her eyes are- they’re-” Kara gulped down. “She’s going through something and I can see that she needs someone.”

Alex stayed quiet.

“And no, that someone doesn’t have to be me obviously, but I- I can’t stop thinking about her. I think- I _don’t_ think it’s just physical, I think we get along well and she’s very caring and kind- when she wants to be of course, otherwise she’s a bit of a dick, but I kinda like that side of her too.” Kara laughed to herself.

“Kara…”

“Uh- yeah… sorry I started rambling.”

Alex sighed. “Kara that doesn’t sound like a little crush to me. That sounds like you’re half way into falling in love with the woman.”

“No! No no… it’s not like that. I want to- I want to ask her out.” Kara spoke with determination. “I just- but she has a kid so, I can’t just- the kid is so nice too. But the point is that I can’t casually date her and then decide to leave because I _live_ with her so… I just- I wish I could ask her out and see where it goes. If we had met under different circumstances then I wouldn’t have met her kid so soon and-” She sighed in frustration. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Kara, is she even into women?”

“I don’t know but- but she did something recently that makes me think she’s into me and- then last night I _think_ she said she _was_ in fact into me.” Kara was having a hard time putting the pieces together so her sister could see the bigger picture.

“You _think_? How does that work exactly?”

“I- uh… I believe I said something like ‘I know you’re into me’ and then she responded with ‘So what if I am?’” Kara tried to explain.

Alex laughed. “You guys sound like a freakin’ soap.”

Kara could feel her cheeks warming up. “I guess we do…”

“So what do you need me for?” Alex wanted the bottom line.

Kara clenched her fist. “Are the five minutes up? I think I need more time to talk to you about some other stuff.” She was yet to mention Lena possibly being a criminal.

“I really do need to go yes, but let me tell you this: When there’s a kid involved is only cruel to go in as if you two were two single women with no responsibilities to think about. Keep in mind that if you want to backtrack you’ll be breaking two hearts, not just one.”

Kara felt her mouth drying up.

“You’re right. I understand.”

“I know you do. My next free day is in three days, text me if you want me to call you.” Alex said quickly.

“I will. Thank you Alex.”

***

Kara actually had a hard time getting the apartment’s key into the keyhole because her hands were so shaky. She felt so nervous that she was pretty sure she wanted to puke.

She did manage to open the door though.

“Kara!” Lily ran from the kitchen towards her and hugged her.

Kara placed her hands on her shoulders and hugged her back. “How was your day?”

“Daphne’s mad at me.” Lily answered in earnest.

Letting go of Lily, Kara placed her work bag on the halls floor. “Oh no, why’s she mad at you?”

“That’s the worst part: I don’t know!” Lily raised both of her arms up in the air in frustration.

“She didn’t tell you?” Kara stepped further into the apartment with Lily in tow.

“No! She won’t speak to me or sign or _anything_. I hate it!” Lily exclaimed.

“Mmm… If she won’t tell you then I guess she expects you to already know.” Kara was now at the kitchen. Lena was doing something on the kitchen counter with her back towards them.

“I don’t know! I really don’t know.” Lily said in frustration.

“Hey Lena.” Kara managed to get out without her voice wavering.

“Hi.”

Kara focused on Lily again. “You could try asking her again, right?”

“I don’t know…” Lily lamented.

“Give it a try. Maybe she’ll give you an answer.” Kara tried to encourage Lily.

Lily sighed. “I guess…” She went to sit on the kitchen table, her homework already on it.

“Lena I- uh…” Kara pulled money out of her pocket. “I went to an ATM just now. You don’t have to give me any change.”

Lena turned her head just barely. “Leave it on the table. Thank you.” She replied curtly.

Kara swallowed before placing the dollar bills on the table next to Lily’s homework.

“Thank you. Umm- If you need me I’ll be exercising in my room.” Kara told them before retreating.

Eventually Lily came into her room when she was in the middle of some push-ups to tell her that diner was ready.

Kara accompanied Lily back to the kitchen.

Lena had made spaghetti and meatballs and it smelled amazing. “Lena this- this look great, thank you.” Kara said upon being seated.

Lena said nothing, not even a murmured _thank you_.

They ate in silence for a while, but it was not long before Lily started to talk about her art class and how she was learning about colors.

“What does orange and purple get?” Lena asked her.

Lily thought about it for a moment. “I think brown.”

“I thought brown was blue and orange.” Kara intervened.

Lily giggled a bit. “Yes that’s it! Blue and orange is brown and purple and orange is… I don’t know.”

Kara and Lena laughed at that.

“How was your day Lena?” Kara tried to address the woman directly after their laughter had died down.

“Good, thank you for asking.” Was all Lena said on the topic.

“How was _your_ day Kara?” Lily asked her instead.

Kara smiled kindly. “It was good. I spoke to my sister today so that always brightens my day.”

“You have a sister? What is she like? Is she pretty like you? Is she older? I’ve always wanted a little sister.” Lily said in a rush.

Kara was taken aback by all the questions. “She’s great and yes she’s pretty, but we don’t look alike because she’s my adoptive sister.” Kara tried to answer all the questions.

“You don’t have a mom and a dad?” Lily asked her in shock.

Kara shook her head. “Not biological ones, no; but I do have my adoptive parents.”

“Do you like them?”

Kara laughed at that, but the kid did not smile. It seemed her question was extremely serious. “Yes, I love them.”

“Do they love you back?”

“They do.”

“That’s good.”

Kara nodded in agreement and then placed her hand on top of Lily’s and squeezed with affection.

***

At night Kara waited for Lena on the couch, unsure if they were going to continue with their nightly talks or not.

Lena did not show up.

***

The next day Kara went back to work and Nia was still covering the trial. When she ate lunch, she discovered that Brainy had gotten her number and that the two of them had been texting each other ever since Friday night.

“She likes Metropolis.” Brainy commented. “But she’s barely seen the city, so I’m unsure as to how she can make that assessment with so little information.”

Kara supported her head with her hand as she listened.

“Well… she likes what she’s seen so far.” Winn tried to explain.

“I don’t want her to move to Metropolis. I want to see her again.” Brainy complained.

“She won’t move. She loves it here.” Kara tried to appease Brainy.

Brainy sighed. “I guess you're right. Plus this job is her only source of income so, I don’t think she would move without having found another job.”

“There you go!” Kara agreed.

***

At night Kara stopped at the deli for two cookies, hoping to fall back into good graces with Lena. Which arguably was a long shot of course, but she could at least try.

She promised to herself to be more forthcoming tonight and hoping to follow through, she opened the apartment’s door with determination.

Lily ran to hug her and Kara opened her arms to her and lifted her up. She walked to the kitchen while carrying the kid.

“Mommy! Kara can carry me!” Lily said excitedly.

Lena looked at the two of them for a second. “Yes she can.” She acknowledged.

“Why can’t you carry me anymore?” Lily complained.

Lena sighed. “You know I can’t. You’ve gotten too big for that.”

“But Kara can.” Lily argued.

Kara started to feel awkward standing there in the middle of their argument.

“Kara lifts a lot of weights sweetie… she’s obviously stronger than me.” Lena countered.

Lily’s arms around Kara’s neck tightened their hold. “Why don’t you lift weights mommy?”

Lena laughed at that. “That’s not happening.”

Lily pouted at that. “Put me down.” She asked Kara.

Kara placed her back on the floor and she and Lena watched as the kid decidedly marched down the hall to the master bedroom.

“She’s mad at me if I treat her like a baby… She’s mad at me if I _don’t_ treat her like a baby.” Lena said in frustration.

These were the first words Lena had told her unprompted ever since Sunday night.

“She’ll forget about it in no time. I’m sure of it.” Kara tried to comfort Lena.

Lena sighed. She then continued typing on her laptop.

The silence between them became deafening and Kara opted to go into her room to get started on her routine rather than suffer through it.

After dinner Kara washed the dishes and then gave Lena the two cookies she had bought. “One for Lily and… one for you.” She said in a low tone even though Lily was currently in the bathroom brushing her teeth and could probably not hear them.

Lena looked at her briefly before accepting the cookies.

Kara felt more than defeated as she watched Lena make her way to her room after placing the cookies on the kitchen counter.

Kara clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to gather some courage she was not sure she even had.

She followed Lena down the hall.

“Lena.” Kara called out.

Lena did not even turn around and instead continued her way, opening the door to her room and going in.

Kara did not let her close the door on her face and instead stopped it.

“Lena please. I need _something_. _Anything._ ” Kara implored.

“I can’t do this.” Lena said in a whisper, their faces separated only by inches through the door, very much reminiscing of the first time they had ever met.

“You can’t do what?”

“ _This_.” Lena said more insistently, her eyes frantic.

Kara pulled back the hand stopping the door from closing. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Was the last thing Lena said before closing the door.

Kara stayed there with her forehead pressed against the door when she felt someone poke her on her back.

“Is she mad at you?” Lily asked her once Kara had turned around.

Kar shrugged. “A little bit, yes.”

“Do you know why? I still don’t know why Daphne is so mad at me.”

“I do know why.” Kara acknowledged.

“Then apologize for it.” Lily recommended.

Kara chuckled at that. “I guess you’re right.”

Lily nodded and then bypassed Kara to go into the master bedroom. “Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Lily.”

***

That night Kara finally did what she had promised she would not do.

She looked Lena up on the internet.

Apparently Lena had graduated with honors from MIT and had gone to work for Luthor Corp right away in R&D under her brother’s leadership.

What she found most interesting about the information on her was the absence of any mention of Lily.

She went back to the search bar and typed _Lily Luthor._

The algorithm took her to Lilian Luthor instead.

Lilian Luthor is the wife of late Lionel Luthor, billionaire founder and CEO of Luthor Corp; mother of Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor and Lilian Luthor.

Kara dropped the phone in her hands and heard it crack.

Lena and Lily were not mother and daughter, they were _sisters_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!


	9. One Day It's Fine and Next It's Black

Kara woke up late the next morning and met Lily and Lena at the kitchen eating some oatmeal together.

“Good morning.” Kara said in a noncommittal tone.

She looked from one to the other. They looked almost identical. How could Lily be Lilian Luthor’s child if Lena was not related by blood to Lilian Luthor?

“Kara! Why are you still here?” Lily asked her excitedly. “You need to hurry up! Don’t be late!” She warned with a cheery disposition.

“I’m not late… usually I get to work early actually.” Kara explained.

“Then come have breakfast with us.” Lily got down from her chair and walked towards the kitchen counter. She then held on to the counter to elevate herself on her tip-toes and try to reach the upper cabinet that kept the bowls.

Kara wanted to chuckle at that because despite Lily’s best efforts, she still was at least a foot away from reaching the cabinet’s handle, but the seriousness of the situation prevented her from it.

“Lily, that’s okay. I usually buy a smoothie from the cafeteria at my work.”

Lily turned for a moment to look at Kara with disappointed green eyes, _Lena’s eyes_.

“Okay.” Lily said in a dejected tone and made her way back to the kitchen table.

“Lena, I need to speak to you in private.” Kara announced to the room.

Both set of green eyes were on her.

“What about?” Lena asked her in a rush.

“I’ll tell you when you meet me in my room please.” Kara turned around and walked back to her room without waiting for a reply from Lena. Then she sat on the bed and waited.

A few moments passed and then she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and took in a deep breath before opening the door.

“I’m only here because Lily says you want to apologize and that I should let you…” Lena justified after she was let into the room. “What do you want?” The green-eyed woman asked her in a whisper.

Kara went to respond, but Lena quickly interjected.

“Before you start, you must know that my indiscretion did not mean _anything_ and that I’m sorry if I somehow led you on.”

Kara had to literally take a step back to understand that Lena was talking about what she did on Kara’s bed. It seemed like so long ago since that fateful Friday night.

“I- uh…” Kara was at a loss for words. How could Lena say that had meant nothing?

“What?” Lena stood there fidgeting with her fingers.

Kara realized Lena’s ‘ _what’_ was actually out of nervousness not petulancy.

“If you say it meant nothing, then it meant nothing.” Kara got out in a steady rhythm. “But it still doesn’t change the way I feel.”

Kara was proud of herself for keeping her voice even when confessing her feelings once again.

Lena stepped back, looking everywhere in the room but decidedly avoiding Kara’s gaze.

“I don’t- I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Kara stepped back as well, trying to give Lena some room and very purposely opening a path for her to exit the room if she decided to.

Lena said nothing; her gaze now forever fixed at her own feet.

“Either way, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Kara decided to change gears because talking about what she had learned last night took precedent over their current conversation.

Lena let out a little gasp and looked up at her—it was like she somehow knew what Kara was about to say.

“She’s mine.” Lena whispered.

“She’s your sister.” Kara corrected in a soft voice.

“No!” Lena shouted. “She’s mine! She’s _my_ daughter.” Lena insisted.

Kara did not know what to say. It was clear that Lena had an altered version of reality.

“Her mom, _your_ mom- She must be worried about her. She thinks you’re in Europe…-” Kara tried to make Lena understand.

Lena stepped forward—her entire demeanor denoting hostility. “Don’t speak to me in that condescending tone. You don’t know anything.”

Kara sighed. “Then help me understand. Why- why are you here in National City pretending your sister is your daughter?”

“She _is_ my daughter.” Lena’s voice became harsh and Kara realized she was holding back tears. “You have to believe me, please.” She begged as the brim of her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“My mother, Lilian, she has blue eyes, blonde hair- she’s tall and Lily-” Lena hiccupped. “Please don’t take her from me.” She threw herself in Kara’s arms. “Please I beg you.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and Kara, with her arms still at her sides not knowing what to do, felt a pang of hurt in her chest for the other woman.

After a brief moment of silence, Kara felt Lena kissing her neck. “I’ll give you what you want.” Lena whispered sweetly in her ear. “I’ll do anything.”

Kara backed away immediately. “Lena no!”

“Why not?” Lena said in a completely defeated tone. “I know you want it and I- I can give it to you in exchange for-”

Kara grabbed Lena by the arms. “Stop. Please don’t finish that sentence. Please don’t.”

“Please don’t let them take my daughter away from me.” Lena begged back, tears now dripping from her face.

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” Kara held on to Lena, embracing her tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kara realized she was about to cry as well.

“Lilian took her from me once and I don’t think I can go through that again.” Lena confessed between cries.

Kara still did not understand anything, the only thing in her mind was to comfort Lena.

“She won’t. You can trust me.” Kara assured her.

Lena started to calm down after that, and so did Kara, until she stepped away and wiped her tears. “I’m sorry.” Lena said in a low tone. Her voice felt weighted down by years of worry.

Kara gulped. “I need to know the truth. We can’t keep going like this.”

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s. “I’ll tell you. Can you call in sick for work today? We can talk after I walk Lily to school.”

Kara nodded. “Okay. I’ll call in sick and we can talk.”

Lena nodded. “Okay.”

***

Kara called in sick the moment Lena and Lily left the apartment.

Then she waited.

Lena came back an hour later; looking extremely cute with her cheeks flushed.

“Hi.” Lena said as she put down an umbrella she had been carrying and started to take off her sweater.

Kara immediately looked at the window. It was raining and she had been sitting here all along without having noticed.

Lena was wearing a white camisole underneath her sweater, like the ones she wore to sleep.

Kara gulped. “Hey.”

“I think I need some tea for this, would you like some?” Lena asked as she made her way towards the kitchen.

“Um- no, no thank you.” Kara answered her as she stood up and stepped closer.

Lena pulled out a kettle from under one of the cabinets and filled it with water. “You’re attracted to me.” She said after sitting down on the kitchen table and looking up at Kara.

It did not sound like a question but Kara answered nonetheless. “Yes.” She said as she sat down in front of Lena.

“Why?”

Kara felt her throat constrict. “W-why?”

“Yes, why?” Lena reasserted.

Where was Lena going with this?

“What do you want me to say?”

Lena scoffed. “We’ve known each other all of two weeks so… why do you like me?”

“Why are _you_ attracted to me?” Kara countered, starting to get pissed off at Lena’s line of questioning.

“I’m not attracted to you.” Lena said in a small voice.

Lena had such a way of making Kara so angry so quickly. “I found you touching yourself on my bed!” She shouted.

Lena was taken aback by that, but recovered quickly. “I asked you a question.”

Kara went to shout some more but then stopped herself and let out a defeated breath. Wherever Lena was going with this, it seemed Kara was in for more embarrassment.

“Because- because I’ve _seen_ you. You’re strong and determined; you’re kind and smart; you’re a wonderful mother- and- and you’re driving me crazy. I want to kiss you so bad all the fucking time. I can’t stand it.” Kara stood up from the chair and turned to walk towards the living room and let off some steam.

Kara walked all the way to the couch at the end of the room, behind it there was her spinning bike by the window; she stood there and took calming breaths.

After feeling like she was less riled up she started to say: “I thought you were going to explain everything- why are-” Kara turned around and found Lena standing so close to her that she stepped back and fell on the couch.

Lena then sat on top of her, straddling her.

“What- what are you doing?!”

Lena sat back, placing her weight more firmly on the part of the couch between Kara’s legs. “I need there to be some kind of bargain between us.” She nearly whispered.

“A b-bargain?!”

“I know you already rejected my previous advance, but- would you reconsider?” Lena spoke so softly and all the way from her chest to her cheeks she was entirely blushed. It was all too tempting; but Kara had a basic moral compass at the least, and this was so terribly wrong.

Kara started to shake her head. “Lena no,” she tried to get up from the couch, but Lena planted her weight more firmly on top of her. “I don’t want you like this.”

“I can’t trust your intentions unless I know you’re getting something in return.” Lena elaborated.

Kara paused at that. The implications of what Lena had just told her felt like a punch to the gut. “You still don’t trust me.”

Lena shook her head slowly, almost regretting having to let Kara know the truth of the matter.

Kara placed a tentative hand on Lena’s thigh. She felt so warm. “I don’t know what to say.” She admitted.

“I want to trust you, I really do,” Lena rushed to give Kara some comfort. “but I can’t.”

Kara thought about it for a moment.

“I can’t do what you’re proposing Lena.” Kara concluded, her hand rubbing Lena’s thigh up and down. “As much as I would like to, it’d be wrong. You do realize how wrong that would be, right?”

Lena stayed still, her eyes watering. “Please.”

Kara’s heart was breaking. She lifted her hand up to Lena’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful. Please don’t give yourself away like this, you should be with someone you _want_ to be with.”

Lena clenched her eyes shut and tears started streaming down her face. “I… I want-”

WHIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!

Both women jolted at the sound of the kettle.

They looked at each other for an awkward moment and chuckled upon realizing their current positions.

Lena stood up from Kara’s lap. Her blush permanently fixed on her chest and neck. “I- uh… I can’t recall if you wanted some tea or not.”

“Umm… well okay, yeah- I’ll have a cup—thank you!” Kara said nervously.

Lena immediately turned and started making her way to the kitchen.

Kara took a deep breath. She tried her best to calm down, but she felt as if she was about to combust.

She remained seated on the couch, but laid back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

She could understand Lena not trusting her, she was worried about Lily’s wellbeing.

What she could not understand was Lena’s necessity that there be some sort of exchange between them, least of all could she understand that Lena wanted to bargain her… her body?

Kara stopped looking at the ceiling and instead watched as Lena made them tea.

Lena needed a guarantee of some kind.

But Kara was not sure she had anything to give.

Kara stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. “Lena,” she started to say, “I promise you can trust me.”

Lena placed the a teabag in each cup filled with boiling water and then her eyes met Kara’s.

That gaze always made Kara stumble. Those scrutinizing eyes, as unreadable as they were beautiful, made Kara feel all sorts of things.

Kara gulped. “It’s a leap of faith, I know…” she conceded in a small voice. “But I truly believe the reward far outweighs the risks.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow at that.

“Once I understand what’s goin’ on, I can help you. I’m a great person for someone to have on their corner.” Kara felt as if she was suddenly at a job interview. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, but opted to remain as serious as possible.

Lena sat down on the kitchen table, as taciturn as ever, and Kara sat down as well, facing her. Then Lena brought the cup to her lips and slowly blew on it.

“You’re asking me to take quite the leap.” Lena muttered after having taken a sip of her tea.

“I know that.” Kara agreed.

Silence reigned after that. 

Lena stared at the teacup in her hands, deep in thought.

Kara simply waited. 

This was Lena's decision and Kara wanted to give her the space to make it.

After a long moment, Lena sighed and placed the cup back down on the table. She looked at Kara directly for a moment and then avoided her eyes completely. “When I first got into college, I- let's just say I was trying to figure some stuff out..." Lena placed a hand on her cheek, "my mother—she didn't approve of my behavior and we were constantly butting heads. I wanted out- I wanted out of the family and the business and of having to hold up the Luthor name and the expectations that came with it." She then inhaled. "... And then I got pregnant.”

Lena took a pause and gulped down.

“I was made to stay at the Luthor manor during my pregnancy so as to not cause a scandal.”

Kara heard Lena’s voice come out in an even tone that seemed painfully forced.

“The official story is that I was studying abroad as an exchange student, but in reality I was kept hidden—I wasn’t allowed to go out, and I wasn’t allowed to make phone calls or send e-mails or communicate with anybody other than my mother and my brother.”

“I was a prisoner.” Lena stated firmly. “And it was by design.”

Kara gulped down. “What do you mean ‘by design’?”

“I was not allowed to abort.” Lena closed her eyes for a second before continuing.

_Oh._

“Lily is my biological daughter, but in the eyes of the law, she is Lilian’s.” Lena said with a heavy heart, she took the teacup with a shaky hand and drank some more.

Kara inhaled deeply. “So- Lilian adopted her?”

Lena shook her head. “Yes. Lily grew up thinking she was an orphan.”

“Your mother made you sign the documents to give her away?” Kara did not understand how was it possible that Lena could give her daughter away unless she was forced to.

Lena’s eyes immediately watered. “I didn’t even get to see her after she was born. I- I wasn’t allowed to hold her.” She clenched her eyes shut and then immediately wiped away the tears that she was shedding.

Lena took a gulp of air. “I was a kid myself, and I didn’t understand what was happening. My mother said I would see her soon enough and in the end it took a week to get all the paperwork done. It turned out that my mother had someone drop her off at an orphanage and then arranged for the adoption.”

Now Lena was full on sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and wept.

Kara did not know what to do. What Lena was telling her sounded like it came out of a horror story.

Lena then uncovered her face and wiped even more tears. “When I first got to see her, I- all the love that I felt—I had never felt anything as powerful as that—and I knew she was mine and I was hers.” She gulped down.

“But I wasn’t even allowed to _name_ her! She took that from me too!” Lena cried out before losing composure once again.

Kara tried to hold back tears as she listened.

“Then I was forced to return to Cambridge and finish my studies. It was like getting my heart ripped out of me over and over again. I would see her on Thanksgiving and Christmas, and mother allowed me a week during summers, before going on internships or other exchange programs. She had more of a relationship with Lex than with me.” Lena then took the cup with both hands and gulped it down.

Kara started to shake her head. “Why? I- I don’t understand why someone would do something so horrible.”

“Lily was my ball and chain.” Lena answered in a deep voice.

Kara still did not understand and it was apparent in her face.

“You can’t understand because you don’t know the Luthors. My family is filled with monsters and you must do what they say and not stray from the path or they’ll make sure you fall in line by any means necessary.” Lena stood up now and pulled out some paper towels to dry her tears.

Kara was perplexed and she just sat there still processing the information she had just learned.

After finishing with the paper towel, Lena threw it in the trash and then stood there leaning against the kitchen counter staring at Kara. “I did fall in line. I felt powerless in my situation, but it didn’t really matter as long as Lily was okay. So I played my role. No more indiscretions, I worked hard and finished my studies—I was to become one of the best company assets—I was bred for it after all.”

She then inhaled before continuing. “But then I learned that Lily was going to be enrolled in my old boarding school. I had asked mother not to do that a million times before and she broke her promise to me. I was so stupid to believe she would keep her word.”

Lena crossed her arms as she continued her story. “I seized my opportunity after my brother was arrested. Mother gave me more freedom than she should have once it was obvious I was to succeed Lex.” She smiled to herself at that.

Lena then sat back down in front of Kara. “I took my daughter and went into hiding. My- my mother and brother have everybody looking for us, except for law enforcement—she really doesn’t want to start another scandal, not when Luthor Corp is already in such a precarious situation.” After that, they both stayed quiet for a few moments.

“Do you believe me?” Lena interrupted their silence.

Blue met green.

“I do.”

“Then will you help us?”

“I will.” Kara said with resolve.

Lena raised her left eyebrow at that. “And you don’t want anything in return?”

Kara felt a pang in her chest upon hearing that question. “I promise you can trust me. My word is my bond.”

Lena sat back against the chair. “Only time will tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to read all of your comments!!! Thank you and have a nice week :)


	10. So if You Want Me off Your Back

“K-Kara?” Lena peeked her head through Kara’s ajar door.

Kara stopped mid push-up. “Yeah?”

“I’m- I’m going to go get Lily and I thought that since you’re here—I know it would make her day if you were there to pick her up.”

Kara stood up quickly. “Yeah- yeah I mean, if I’m not intruding or anything…?”

“No no, she’d love it.” Lena assured her.

After such a heavy conversation Lena had left for the bathroom, citing that she needed to shower and get to work.

Kara on her part had decided to retreat back into her bedroom. She called her job back and told them she was feeling good enough to work from home, and was given an assignment on Tom Holland’s new exercise challenge. 

Kara sat on her bed as she wrote the article. From time to time her fingers would mess up when typing on her laptop and she would have to take a deep breath before continuing.

She was still too rattled up by Lena’s story.

The Luthors were… not good people to say the least, and Lena’s story had woken Kara’s protective side. Let’s just say that it was on full alert now.

“Okay Lena, just- do I have time to take a shower first?” Kara stood there panting and watched as Lena’s eyes dilated upon gazing at Kara’s exhausted form, her mouth gaping as if she was thirsty.

Not attracted to Kara my ass. Lena was such a bad liar.

“Y-yeah, there’s time, go ahead.” Lena murmured in reply.

Kara seized the opportunity and walked closer to her room’s exit and closer to Lena as she started to remove her shirt.

Kara was left in a sports bra and shorts in front of Lena, who now stood in the door’s threshold completely still.

Kara still did not understand very well if Lena perhaps did not dare to admit her attraction and wanted to be with Kara under a pretext, or if she perhaps was not even aware of her attraction and the bargain she had proposed was just that: a bargain out of pure desperation.

Either way the result was the same: If anything was to happen between them, Lena needed to be the one to make the first move. Kara had already taken all the steps she could, right to the limit. Lena already knew where she stood, the ball was obviously on her court.

“Lena,” Kara called out to the woman, looking down on her due to their short height difference, their distance but a breath away.

“Y-yes?” Lena whispered.

In spite of the circumstances of their stalemate, Kara figured she could still have a little bit of fun with this.

“Would you excuse me?” Kara gestured to the hall outside with her chin, letting Lena know that she wanted her to step aside so she could exit.

Lena blinked away. “S-sorry.” She stepped back and then watched as Kara walked towards the bathroom.

Kara entered the bathroom, closed the door immediately and clutched at her own chest, her heart was racing.

***

“It’s a thirty-minute walk.” Lena explained as they went down the stairs of their building.

“Oh so you do exercise everyday then, right? One hour in the morning and one hour in the afternoon?” Kara realized with a soft smile.

Lena stayed quiet at that. “I hadn’t thought about it like that, but I guess I do.” She conceded.

“I’m glad I’m not the only exercise junkie at home then.” Kara quipped.

Lena’s eyebrow went up with incredulity. “Me walking for an hour to get my daughter to school is hardly the same thing as you wasting away at that spinning bike.”

Kara laughed. “Is that what you really think? That I’m wasting away?”

Lena shook her head, her eyes denoting sheepishness. “I did not mean it like that. I just- I meant that you go pretty hard.”

“You’ve been paying attention, I see.” Kara deducted in a teasing manner.

Lena scoffed. “You wish.”

“Actually I do.” Kara admitted.

Lena kept her eyes on the pavement after that and subsequently their walk became a quiet affair.

Kara did not mind it one bit.

***

They arrived at a district school and Kara watched as hundreds of kids were picked up by what she could only assume were their parents, perhaps in some cases nannies…?

In the middle of all the ruckus, Kara pinpointed Lily standing right on the exit with her little backpack. She looked so cute that Kara could not help but run towards her with her arms extended.

Lily noticed her immediately and started to run towards her as well.

Upon meeting each other Kara lifted her up in her arms and spun her around with glee.

“Kara! Kara!” Lily exclaimed excitedly.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Kara tried to figure out where the voice had come from, only to notice it had come from who she assumed was a teacher.

“Oh, hi—I’m Ka”

“-She’s with me, don’t worry.” Lena had just reached them.

The teacher looked from Lena to Kara and then to a happy Lily and nodded. “Okay, sorry Mrs. Smith I was just making sure since you’re the one that always picks her up.”

Lena nodded. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. Bye-bye Lily, see you tomorrow!” The teacher waved at the child and then walked away.

“Why are you here?” Lily asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

Kara started the walk back home with Lily still in her arms and Lena just beside them. “To pick you up!”

“I’m so happy!” Lily tightened her hold on Kara’s neck, basically giving her a hug.

“It was your mom’s idea. She thought you’d be happy to see me.” Kara explained.

Lily looked to Lena with a smile. “Thank you for bringing Kara to pick me up mommy!”

Lena smiled, all teeth and Kara was left breathless.

***

They got back home and Lily ate a snack and some juice quickly and soon enough she was working on her homework on the coffee table.

Kara, on her part, decided not to get on her spinning bike and instead offered to help Lena with dinner.

“Can you chop some onions? I personally hate doing it, I always end up crying.” Lena answered her.

Kara got excited at that. “I can do it yes. Where do we keep the bread?” She asked as she started to open the cabinets.

“On top of the fridge.” Lena pointed with her lips due to her hands being busy peeling some sweet potatoes.

Kara took a slice of white bread and held in her mouth as she proceeded to cut the onions.

Lena looked at her questioningly for a short moment and then she nodded in realization. “How did you learn that?”

“My mom,” Kara replied still with the bread clutched in her teeth.

“Your mom, the civil rights attorney?” Lena asked to make sure and Kara was surprised that Lena remembered that tidbit of information.

She nodded her reply with as much of a smile she could muster with the bread still in her mouth.

“What do you guys think?” Lily approached them with a drawing in hand, on top of it, in big letters it read: I’m sorry.

Lena’s left eyebrow shot up. “What’s this for?”

“It’s for Daphne.” Lily informed with an air of pride in her.

Kara hummed in acknowledgment as she was still cutting some of the onions.

“She finally told you why she was mad?” Lena asked as she continued peeling the sweet potatoes.

Lily shook her head. “I’m still not sure, but it has to do with Marcy.” She lowered her head.

Lena’s brow furrowed. “She doesn’t like Marcy?”

Lily pondered on that and then shrugged. “I asked her why was she mad at me and she signed, _why don’t you ask Marcy?_ ”

_Oh._

“What did Marcy say?” Lena inquired further.

Lily shrugged again. “She said she didn’t know.”

Then Kara took out the piece of bread from her mouth. “I think- maybe she’s hurt you guys are not spending as much time together as you used to...?”

Lily frowned at that. “Marcy and I always ask her to come play with us and she says she has to do something else.”

_Oh God… poor kid._

“She’s probably feeling replaced.” Kara tried to explain.

Lena hummed in agreement at that. “What if you guys have a sleepover? Maybe you can patch things up? Explain to her that you’re not replacing her with Marcy.”

Lily’s eyes widened in excitement. “Can I ask Marcy to come over?”

“Don’t you think that might detract from the main goal sweetie?”

Lily puckered her mouth, denoting confusion. “De-track, is that like change paths?”

Kara chuckled at that and then both set of green eyes chastised her. Kara quickly put the bread back in her mouth and continued chopping the onions, trying to mind her own business.

“De- _tract,_ ” Lena pronounced carefully. “You main goal is to fix things with Daphne because of your new friendship with Marcy, if you invite Marcy it might _detract_ from that goal.”

“ _Affect_.” Lily took a guess.

Lena shook her head. “Not quite no.”

“damage?” Lily guessed again.

Lena started to nod. “I would say it means something like _reduce_.”

“Reduce…” Lily repeated to herself. “Okay, _lower_ my chances?”

Lena nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, like that.”

Their fascination with the English language was giving Kara war flashbacks to when she first started to learn it. She shivered at the thought.

“I detract something? He/she detracts something?” Lily asked now.

Lena took the peels of the sweet potatoes and threw them in the trash. “Detract _from_.” She corrected.

“Oh okay… Yes, it might detract from the goal.” Lily said with a more mature tone, almost as if she felt proud about debuting a new word. “I’ll just invite Daphne then.”

“Let’s make it Saturday.”

Lily jumped up once. “Okay!”

***

After they ate and Kara finished doing the dishes, Lena approached Kara from behind and got really close, to the point that Kara backed away as if frightened.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lena asked in a harsh whisper.

Lily was currently brushing her teeth.

“Nothing… why- why are you standing so close to me?” Kara nearly felt the dish she was holding slip from her hands, but she managed to successfully hold on to it.

“I was going to tell you something discreetly, but it seems nothing’s discreet with you.” Lena whispered again, her cheeks flushing either in anger or embarrassment, Kara could not be sure as to which.

Kara rolled her eyes. “That’s grand coming from you! Just tell me, would’ya?”

Lena seemed ready to escalate the fight, but then opted to take a deep calming breath instead. “I want to tell Lily that you know about us. Are you okay with that?”

“Uh… sure. I mean, I’m comfortable with whatever you’re comfortable.” Kara wanted to seem as laid back as possible, even though she felt incredibly nervous.

“Lily’s been having a hard time lying to you… it’s—we’ve talked about it, and I’ve put a lot of pressure on her. I want her to know she doesn’t have to—I just want her to relax, you know?” Lena said in a nervous rush, inadvertently making Kara feel a bit better about her own nerves.

“Yeah, I understand, okay.” Kara agreed and then she put the last dish on the drying rack and wiped her hands on her pants.

“We have dish towels, you can dry your hands with them…” Lena uttered in an annoyed tone.

Kara sighed. “Yeah yeah, whatever. How are we going to tell her?”

“Just let me do the talking.” Lena said with resoluteness and then pulled out a chair and sat down on the kitchen table.

Kara followed suit and sat down beside her.

They waited a few moments more before Lily got out of the bathroom.

“Honey,” Lena said the moment Lily came out. “please come sit with us, I have something to tell you—something important.”

Lily looked from one to the other as she approached the kitchen table. “We can’t do the sleepover?” She prodded carefully.

Lena chuckled at that. “No, no sweetie. It’s got nothing to do with that. Don’t worry.”

Then Lily sat down as well. “What is it mommy?”

Lena took a deep breath before responding. “Remember I told you we needed to see if we could trust Kara?”

Lily looked with alarmed eyes towards Kara, not understanding why her mother was saying this in front of her.

“Y-yes, I remember.” The kid spoke carefully.

Lena took another deep breath. “Well, I think we can trust her and I hope you agree.”

Lily nodded. “I think we can. Kara’s a good person.”

“This morning Kara and I talked and—well, now she knows about our situation.” Lena finally got out.

Lily looked to Kara with widened eyes.

Kara smiled gently.

“So, there’s no need to pretend or anything like that, okay. You can be open with Kara.” Lena stated with confidence.

Kara did not understand how come Lena was telling Lily she trusted Kara, when just this morning she had explicitly told her she did not.

Lily stepped down from the chair and went to Kara with open arms. Kara felt immense tenderness at Lily’s action and also extended her arms and embraced her.

Kara watched Lena for a moment and saw her eyes watering at the scene. Then Kara lifted Lily to sit on her lap.

Lily giggled at the action. “Kara!”

Kara laughed. “It’s okay, I won’t let you fall.”

***

That night Kara sat on the couch, not really expecting anything because she and Lena had not agreed to talk, but perhaps _hoping_ for something.

She waited and waited.

“Kara.” A voice whispered.

Kara did not want to open her eyes. “Five more minutes.”

The voice chuckled. “Kara go to bed.”

Kara opened her eyes at that. Lena was standing in front of her. It seemed Kara had fallen asleep on the couch.

Kara sat up and tried to rub the sleep off of her eyes. “Sorry… I—I didn’t mean to fall asleep here.”

“That’s okay, I just don’t want you to get sick again—the window was open.” Lena warned her.

Kara laughed at that. “That’s not why I got sick that time. That night it had rained and I got home all wet—and… well you know the rest.”

There was not much light in the Livingroom, except for the street light coming in from the window by the spinning bike, but still Kara could see Lena’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“What did you do after you saw me?” Lena whispered, sitting down on the couch right next to Kara.

Kara gulped. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest. “I- uh… I-”

“D-did you watch me?” Lena said breathlessly and Kara felt herself get wet at the thought.

“Why? Did you want me to?” Kara tried to ask with confidence.

Lena turned her face, avoiding Kara’s gaze completely.

Now only being able to watch Lena’s profile, Kara watched the muscles in her throat contract with a gulp.

“I didn’t watch you.” Kara answered Lena’s question. “Even though I really wanted to of course.”

Lena’s face shot back to Kara. Her eyes drifted to Kara’s lips and then she stood up abruptly. “Go to bed Kara.”

She walked away with a last _good night_.

Kara laid back on the couch instead trying to get her heart to calm down.

This woman was going to be the death of her.

***

The next day Kara went to work as usual. She tried texting Nia again, to see if she could come to the Dungeon & Dragons thing on Saturday, but she did not get a quick reply.

“She _is_ coming.” Brainy told her during lunch. “I already invited her and she said yes.”

“Oh that’s good!” Kara took a bite of her sandwich. All three of them: Winn, Brainy and Kara were once again having lunch together.

“I hear you weren’t feeling too good yesterday?” Winn asked tentatively. “Is your business of course, if you don’t want to go into details it’s okay.”

Kara shrugged. “No no… it’s no problem I uh- yeah I wasn’t feeling too good stomach wise, but then I worked from home in the afternoon once I felt better.”

“If you are having bowel problems, then I would advise to keep from eating fiber for at least two days.” Brainy told her.

Kara immediately blushed in embarrassment. “Okay, yeah- thanks.”

***

“Hey, what did you end up deciding?” Alex asked her right away after picking up the phone.

Kara took a moment before answering. She was currently walking back home as she spoke to her sister. “I’m all in. I really want to do this.”

“Whoa Kara, I’m- I’m really proud of you for knowing what you want and going after it.” Alex said with sincerity.

“T-thank you—Thanks Alex.” Kara felt good about her decision. Even if things were super complicated right now, she didn’t feel as if they were impossible, they just needed to be careful.

“So how’s the wife and kid?” Alex inquired.

Kara sighed. “The kid is fine… the wife is killing me though.”

“The kid’s Lily, right? I don’t believe you’ve told me the wife’s name…”

“Her name’s Lena.” Kara felt her mouth dry at just saying her name out loud.

“Why is Lena killing you?” Alex laughed as she voiced her question.

Kara sighed the most dramatics of sighs. “Where do I start? She’s- she’s indecipherable!”

“Indecipherable? That’s certainly not what I was expecting you to say.” Alex commented. “Have you- are you two-”

“No. Nothing’s goin’ on between us, but the ball is pretty much on her court. I’ve made myself more than clear.” Kara explained succinctly.

“Oh gosh, I just pictured you on your knees with a bouquet of flowers.” Alex started laughing all by herself.

“It was nothing like that- I just, I’ve told her that I want her, that I want to kiss her… and- and some other stuff.” Kara was obviously _not_ going to tell her sister that she had admitted to Lena that she regretted not having watched her as she touched herself.

Alex _huh?_ at what Kara had just said. “You mean you haven’t asked her out?”

Kara paused at that. “Uh- no, now that I think about it, I haven’t asked her out.”

“Well, have you told her you’re serious about her? You’re not simply scratching an itch…?”

Kara’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh my God I haven’t done any of that!”

“But I always pictured you as a romantic. Are you seriously telling me you’ve been behaving like a horny teenager with a single mom?!” Alex was full on laughing now, Kara could hear her hiccupping and everything.

Kara’s heart sank. She had done nothing to show Lena how serious she was. She had been teasing her and flirting with her… that was never going to let Lena know her true intentions.

“What have I done?!” Kara asked in alarm.

“I’ll tell you what you haven’t done, you haven’t properly courted this woman. Now I don’t know if I should even call her The Wife when it seems like you’ve been treating her like The Mistress.”

Kara started to shake her head. “No no, please don’t call her that—oh my God… I’m such an ass.”

Alex chortled. “Oh gosh, I thought you were better at this than me. I guess what’s important now is that we’ve confirmed that I’m better than you at everything.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny… At least I have a prospect. What do you have?” She tried to defend herself.

“Me? I’m swimming in ladies over here Kara, Grey’s Anatomy is completely accurate. I have so much time for all sorts of sexy encounters.” Alex boasted sarcastically.

“Okay okay yeah… you’re becoming a doctor, you have no time… I get it, I get it.”

“That’s right, now please let me live vicariously through you in peace!” Alex quipped. “Let me know how it goes with you and the wife, okay? I need my fix.”

Kara could not help but laugh at how sad that sounded. “Don’t say that, I’m sure there’s someone special for you just around the corner.”

“Hopefully not the next corner though, ‘cause I really have no time for a relationship right now.”

“The one right after the next one then.” Kara quipped.

***

That Thursday night Kara got home and found Lily and Lena lounging on the couch watching something on Lena’s laptop.

“Hey guys.”

“Kara! What time is it? I forgot to get started on dinner.” Lena said in a panic as she got up and quickly went over to the kitchen.

Kara interrupted her path though. “How about I make dinner?”

“You can cook?” Lena asked in disbelief.

“I make a mean pasta.” Kara said with a smile. “But I can pretty much follow any recipe, I’m good with instructions.”

“A-are you sure?”

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, just- let me know the name of the recipe.”

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. “You can’t burn it, we- please don’t burn it.”

Kara gulped. Lena was scared that Kara might waste food. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

“Well, I was going to make some pork chops to eat with last night’s sweet potato puree and some broccoli.” Lena informed her.

“Pork chops, got it!” Kara saluted Lena and then went to wash her hands in the kitchen sink, when she felt someone poke her in the leg.

“I can help.” Lily offered.

“Sure! Yeah… can you- could you…?” Kara had to think about it for a moment. She then went to the fridge and took out broccoli crowns. “Could you break these up in smaller pieces… just- you can do it with your hands.”

Lily nodded and then Kara helped her reach the sink to wash her hands too.

Lena stayed on the couch, doing something on her computer and as Kara looked up a recipe and did as instructed, her mind kept going over how to let Lena know that she was serious.

“Like this?” Lily asked as she showed Kara a little piece of broccoli.

Kara gave Lily a thumbs up, she was once again chopping some onions with a piece of bread in her mouth.

After a beat, Kara took out the bread to speak to Lily “Hey, how did it go with Daphne today?”

Lily smiled big at that. “She liked the card and she said she’ll ask her mom and dad whether she can come Saturday.”

“That’s good news! I’m glad to hear that.”

Lily nodded. “I just knew that the card was going to work, I’m really good at drawing.”

“You are.” Kara agreed. “But I bet it had something to do with you being sincere as well.”

“That too yes!” Lily granted. “I love Daphne so much. She’s my best friend in the whole wide world.”

“Aww that’s so sweet Lily.” Kara smiled reassuringly.

Lily then went quiet as she worked on the broccoli. “I didn’t have friends before. My m- grandmother had me with tutors… so I wasn’t going to school.”

“Oh, I see.”

“The tutors were nice, my favorite was Mr. Yamada, he was teaching me how to play the piano.” Lily commented. “But it’s not like he was my friend or anything.”

Kara hummed, this was the first time Lily was telling Kara about her past and she really wanted to pay an attentive ear to whatever it was Lily felt that she needed to share.

Then Lily scoffed. “But what am I even saying? school’s no better!”

“Daphne’s better than tutors, right?”

Lily nodded. “Well yeah I guess… Marcy too.”

“Marcy too yes of course.”

Lily seemed to cheer up somewhat.

In the end Kara did not burn the pork chops, but Lena did need to fix the salt because they came out incredibly bland.

“It’s pretty good. I mean it.” Lena complimented after having added a bit of more salt.

“Thanks. Lily helped with the broccoli.” Kara smiled towards Lily in acknowledgment.

“You did a great job Lily, these are the perfect size.” Lena praised as well.

“Thank you mommy.” Lily said quickly.

***

Afterwards Lena did the dishes and Kara helped dry them and put them back in the cabinet.

“Lena,” Kara started to say in a bashful tone, “do you think we can talk?”

Lena looked at her directly for a second before responding. “We’re talking right now.”

Kara wanted to roll her eyes. “No, I mean talk like we used to… before…”

“Oh,” Lena said in realization. “What do you want to talk about?”

Kara sighed. “I want to talk about- several things actually.”

“How mysterious,” Lena commented as she dried her hands with a dish towel. “Yeah, I guess we can talk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes okay.” Lena nodded with more determination.

***

“So what do you want to talk about?” Lena asked her that night, right after Lily had gone to bed, as both women sat on the couch facing each other.

Kara guessed she should start by the easiest subject. “How can I help you?”

“What?” Lena did not understand the question.

“I promised I would help you, but I don’t know how… I thought you’d be the best person to ask.” Kara elaborated.

Lena cleared her throat for a moment. “Well, there is actually something you could do.”

“Okay yeah, you got it.”

“I haven’t even told you what it is yet…” Lena said with annoyance.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, tell me.”

“The way I make money, it’d be incredible easier if I had access to a bank account. Sometimes I lose clients because they’re not willing to pay me with gift cards… they think I’m scamming them or something.” Lena started to explain.

“Okay,” Kara nodded in understanding, “so what do you need?”

“If you could get a new account under your name… that I could use. Then that would be extremely helpful.” Lena’s eyebrows pulled up with worry, anticipating a _no_ from Kara.

“Okay so,” Kara tried to understand, “I would start a new account and- checking or savings?”

“Checking is fine.”

“Okay so I go and open up a checking account and then I give you the debit card and the pin… and the account number and all that good stuff?”

Lena nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I can’t start an account under my own name or my family would probably find me… so that’s why.”

Kara nodded. “I’m mostly worried about you because… If you need to take out a lot of money at once you won’t be able to without me.”

“It’d still be way better than my current situation.”

Kara started to nod. “Okay yeah, I’ll do it first thing tomorrow. Do you have any preference as to the pin number?”

“Five Four Five Nine?”

“Yes of course, Five Four Five Nine…” Kara said to herself and then pulled out her phone to write a note about it. “And do you have enough so that you don’t get charged with the maintenance fee?”

“H-how much would that be?” Lena asked nervously.

“It’s Five-Hundred bucks with my bank.”

“Oh… and how much is the fee for?

Kara pulled out the bank app on her phone to check and a few seconds passed as she checked. “it’s ten dollars a month, but if you don’t have enough to avoid the fee, I can transfer some money from my account to that one, it’s no biggie.”

“Kara you barely know me…” Lena started to blush profusely.

“I do know you and I want to help you.”

Lena sighed jitterily before saying anything. “Right now I have about a hundred dollars.”

“Okay yeah, I’ll just transfer the five hundred and you can pay me back whenever, okay? There’s no rush.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Lena placed her face in her hands.

“There’s no need to say anything. Don’t worry.” Kara said reassuringly. For the moment she had about 3,000 dollars in her account so she figured it would be okay.

Lena uncovered her face, her eyes a beautiful green that made butterflies flutter in Kara’s stomach. “Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could give you in exch-” Lena stopped herself, her eyes widened almost comically and she became red.

Kara laughed at that. “Please don’t offer me sex again. I don’t think I’m strong enough to reject you a third time.” Then Kara’s eyebrows raised in terror, she should not have said something like that. It was exactly for saying things like that that Lena did not know she was serious.

Upon taking a gander at Lena, Kara realized that she had once again covered her face.

“I’m so embarrassed at that. I just—I’m so sorry—I didn’t know what else to do.” Lena tried to explain. “It’s still so difficult for me to understand why you’re being so kind to us.”

This could be Kara’s chance. She said the words to herself in her head, just to try them out: _I want to have a relationship with you…? Did that sound right? I really like you and I want to see where this goes, would you like to go out with me… right after I open this bank account for you…_

Kara suddenly realized that if she asked Lena out, the woman would not be free to say no, and that simply was not right.

It just did not sound right in her head to ask Lena out after offering to do her a big financial favor. It made it look like Kara was leveraging the bank account in order to get a date.

Kara sighed in defeat. Perhaps right now was not the right time.

“I’m just happy to help.” Kara replied with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, _really_.” Lena said with nothing but earnestness.

Kara could not feel more between a rock and a hard place. She inhaled deeply and then stood up from the couch. “That’s all I really wanted to talk to you about. I’ll come home tomorrow with the debit card and all the information. You can count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think <3


	11. Well, Come on and Let Me Know

The moment she got out of her bank after having opened a new account, Kara once again realized that she did not have Lena’s number. Meaning that she would not be able to let Lena know that it was done, until later that afternoon.

She really needed to ask for her number.

***

Kara’s job found her writing about Kylie Jenner’s new Instagram picture; she could feel her neurons dying as she typed.

“Kora! I have excellent news for you! We’ve found your replacement.” Ms. Grant, now standing right behind Kara, announced.

Kara could not believe it. She felt ecstatic, euphoric, elated.

“Just hand in whatever you're writing today, your replacement starts on Monday.”

“Will do Ms. Grant!” Kara smiled all teeth.

After lunch with Brainy and Winn—where she was pressured into creating her Dungeons and Dragon character for tomorrow—she then received a text from Nia telling her she was expected to do the same on her flight back to National City and that Brainy was going to walk her through it.

Kara laughed at that. What had they gotten themselves into?

Later she stopped at a cupcake place to get some cupcakes for Lily and her friend Daphne, who was coming to stay over tomorrow night.

Upon entering the apartment, Kara left her workbag on the hallway floor and stepped into the kitchen with the box of cupcakes in hand.

“What is that?” Lily, who was currently seated in front of her mother playing chess, pointed at the box Kara was currently holding.

Kara chuckled. Of course Lily would immediately notice something out of the ordinary. “This?” She played dumb.

“Yeah that.” Lily nodded.

“Nothing… It’s just a box.” Kara then placed it on top of the fridge, right next to the bread and sat down to watch the chess game.

Lena looked at her briefly with a soft smile.

Kara wanted to die.

“But what’s inside the box?” Lily insisted, her cheeks becoming red with annoyance.

Kara sighed deeply. “You know, just some cupcakes…”

Lily cheered up at that. “Cupcakes!?”

“Yeah.. but it’s too bad though because there are too many of them and I have to eat them all by myself.” Kara tsk-ed, “but what am I to do about it you know? It is what it is…”

“I could help you!” Lily jumped at the opportunity.

Kara smiled at that. “Really? You would do that for me?” She asked with enthusiasm.

“Yes,” Lily nodded in earnest. “Daphne is coming tomorrow you know? She could help too!”

“That’s a great idea!” Kara praised

“Yes it’s such wonderful idea!” Lily agreed.

Kara then looked to Lena with a smile filled with mirth and Lena gave her the most adorable nose crunch in response.

“Then that settles it! You and Daphne will help me with the cupcakes tomorrow.” Kara concluded.

Lily smiled wide as she raised her two arms in the air victoriously. “Yes!”

***

Later that night when Lily was in the master bedroom getting ready for a movie, Kara gave Lena all the bank account records and the debit card.

“The pin is _Lily_ , like you requested.” Kara assured, “and there’s already Five-Hundred bucks in there.”

Currently both women were seated on the living room couch.

“Thank you.” Lena smiled.

“It’s no problem. I’m just happy that there actually was something concrete I could do to help.” Kara gave her honest reply.

“This really is a big help. Mostly I just need to set up a PayPal account, it’ll make everything much easier.” Lena explained briefly.

Kara nodded in understanding. “I’m more than sure that everything will go great.”

“I really hope so.” Lena inhaled in an anxious way. “I just- I really need to be able to help with rent. I’m sure Morgan will have someone collecting it in no time.”

Kara had not thought about that. Mostly assuming that she would keep on paying rent. “Hey, if you can help with rent, that’s great… but there really is no pressure.”

“Thank you Kara.” Lena’s cheeks reddened. “You’re so generous.”

Kara smiled as best she could, but in all truth she started to doubt her own intentions.

_Was she actually being generous?_

“What are you guys doing?” Lily entered the living room.

Lena looked up towards her daughter. “Kara’s just helping me out with some bank stuff.”

“Well hurry up! I want to watch the movie.” Lily started jumping up and down excitedly.

Kara immediately stood up from the couch. “We’re actually done, c’mon let’s go.” She took Lily by the hand and together they made their way towards the master bedroom, Lena following closely behind.

“What movie did you pick? Kara asked the kid, by now Lily knew Kara’s Netflix password by heart and made good use of it to watch all the cartoons she wanted, so much so that Kara decided to create a profile for the kid.

“I picked a Christmas movie.” Lily explained.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Christmas is not until next month, but okay.”

“Do you like Christmas?” Lily said as she climbed to bed and laid back against the pillows.

“Yes of course. Who doesn’t, am I right?” Kara sat down beside Lily and also rested her body against some pillows as Lena did the same but on the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, who doesn’t? only mean people don’t, and that’s because they get coals.” Lily reasoned.

“Exactly.” Kara was quick to agree.

Lena then placed her laptop on top of a pillow. “Are you guys ready?”

“Yeah!” Both Kara and Lily replied in unison.

Lena pressed play.

***

That night Kara dreamed of going to a pier with her family. She sat with her legs dangling above the water as her dad gave her bait for her to place on a hook. She would look down and her legs were so short that her feet would not reach the ocean water.

Once she finished hooking the bait, she returned it to her dad, who smiled pleasantly and rubbed the top of her head with affection as he prepared to throw the fishing line.

Kara looked onwards with rapt fascination. After her dad had cast the line, he sat right beside her.

“Here goes nothing.” He had said in his deep soothing voice.

Kara woke up that morning with a smile.

***

“Lily be careful- be careful don’t!” Kara heard Lena warn as she got out of the bathroom that morning.

When she exited the hall and got to the kitchen, there were a lot of Froot Loops scattered all over the kitchen floor and Lily was currently crying.

Lena had knelt down to be on eye-level with the child. “It’s okay. I promise it’s okay.”

“Good morning.” Kara said tentatively.

Lena turned to look at her for a moment with worried eyebrows and then she went back to focusing on Lily, who still kept crying.

“It was an accident.” Lena tried again.

On her part, Kara knelt down and started to pick up the cereal with her hands and using the lower end of her t-shirt to place the Froot Loops she was picking up.

Lily continued crying. “I’m sorry.” She whined.

“I know you are, but it was an accident Lily… These things happen.” Lena tried to reason with the child.

“But,” Lily hiccupped. “but you told me to be careful.” She argued between tears.

“I did yes, but mistakes happen even after being warned sweetie.” Lena embraced the child and caressed her hair.

Kara stayed on her knees helping with the clean-up. They really were everywhere.

“What do I always tell you is the most important thing after making a mistake?” Lena prompted the child.

That seemed to calm Lily somewhat. “To fix it.” she replied quickly.

Lena shook her head. “To try to fix it. The important thing is to _try_.”

Lily nodded as she wiped her own tears with her hands.

“Kara’s already helping so it’ll be much quicker. I’ll help you too and we’ll be done in no time.” Lena took out a broom and started to sweep the floor.

Lily took in a deep breath and started to pick up the cereal with her hands just like Kara.

“Here, you can use your shirt like this, see?” Kara showed the kid.

Lily nodded in understanding and started doing the same.

In no time at all the kitchen was once again clean.

Lily had to eat some of Lena’s oatmeal instead and Kara did too.

“Daphne’s coming today, right?” Kara asked the kid.

Lily’s eye widened in excitement. “She is! She is! She is!”

“Is this the first time she’s ever been here?” Kara asked Lena in particular, because by now Lily was very busy chanting _she is, she is, she is_.

“No, it’s not the first time. The first time I believe was like two months ago, so it’s been a while. Most of the girls’ sleepovers are at Daphne’s instead.” Lena explained in a loud tone, to be overheard over Lily.

“Okay!” Kara yelled back. “Today I’m going to a friend’s house. I should be going around 5pm.”

Lily stopped chanting at that. “You’re not going to be here?” She asked dejectedly.

Kara internally _yiked_ , she should have thought this through better. “No, I uh- my friends, I have a _playdate_ with them.”

“Adults don’t have playdates.” Lily countered back with a pout.

Kara pointed to herself. “This one does.”

“Okay, if you’re having a playdate… I guess that’s a good thing.” Lily said in a sad tone. “I really wanted you to meet Daphne though.”

“I’m gonna meet her, don’t worry. I won’t leave the apartment until she gets here.” Kara assured her.

“Really!?” Lily asked with genuine joy.

Kara nodded emphatically. “Of course.”

***

Kara helped Lena with lunch that day, they made tuna melts together, as Lily watched some more of the ladybug superhero on Kara’s phone.

“I’ve been wondering…” Kara started to say as she put some more mayo on the tuna.

Lena raised her left eyebrow at her quizzically.

“About Daphne’s parents… aren’t you afraid that they might recognize you?”

Lena laughed at that. “Most people would recognize Bill Gates, but do you know his sisters’ names or what they look like? Plus neither Lilian nor Lex are as popular as Mr. Gates so… there’s no chance someone would recognize me unless they are deeply involved in the corporate-tech world.”

Kara nodded at that. “I see…”

“Either way before I decided that Lily could stay over at Daphne’s, I did some research on her parents. The dad is a social worker and the mom works as a dental hygienist.” Lena then shrugged sheepishly.

Both stayed silent after that, finishing up the sandwiches.

“Have you ever met Bill Gates?” Kara asked suddenly.

“Yes, of course.” Was Lena’s short reply.

***

Daphne was a cute kid. Her black hair was in braids that ended with little pink bows and her eyes were big in a way that made her look super adorable.

Kara saluted hello to her as she and Lily had practiced after lunch and then spelled out her name for her with her hand.

Daphne smiled wide upon realizing that Kara knew how to sign. She signed back her name and then asked Kara how she was doing.

Kara replied that she was good and asked her back.

“I’m good thank you.” Daphne replied with her voice and then she signed: _Nice to meet you._

Kara then pulled out the ace from her sleeve as she signed: _Do you want to eat cupcakes?_

She won Daphne over just like that.

_Piece of cake._

***

“Okay so now we’re just waiting for Nia.” Winn announced to the people around the dining room table.

James, Winn and Brainy’s friend who apparently worked for CatCo as well as a photographer, asked whether there were any drinks.

“Yeah, but let’s start with that after everybody gets here.” Winn had replied.

For now there were only the four of them.

“Kara, please tell me how’s your Saturday been so far.” Brainy requested politely.

Kara told them about exercising in the morning and eating some tuna melts, completely avoiding the topic of the single mother and kid she currently lived with.

Then Brainy looked down at his phone and a bright smiled appeared on his face. “She’s here.” He said matter-of-factually and then got up to open the apartment’s door.

In came Nia looking amazing with a gorgeous dress that let Kara know that she had chosen her outfit purposely and then afterwards Kate followed suit.

Kara stood up as well to greet them.

“Kara! Long time no see!” Nia gave Kara a hug hello and then stepped back. “You remember Kate, right?”

Kara nodded with a smile. “Yes of course. Hi how you’ve been?”

“Good, thank you.”

“Okay everybody. Let’s get some drinks.” James announced to the room and then left with Winn for the kitchen.

They were seated at a round table and Kara noticed how Nia coordinated with Kate so that she could sit beside Kara.

Things could get a bit awkward.

James and Winn came back with beers and rum.

As they all settled with their drinks, Brainy said he had something to say before starting.

“I’m what you call the Game Master—I guide the game along—and this will be my first time doing this with drinking involved. I would advise against it actually.” Brainy warned.

James laughed at that. “You’re not making me play this nerdy-ass game without a drink in my hand.”

“Yeah c’mon Brainy… I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Nia argued.

Brainy agreed right away.

“So Kara… how are things at work? Did you miss me?” Nia elbowed Kara playfully.

Kara chuckled. “I missed you dearly.” She admitted overdramatically. “I have good news by the way: They found my replacement, so now I can go on to _current events_ like originally planned.”

Nia shouted with glee and literally started applauding. “That is great! You’re gonna do amazing!”

“I sure hope so.”

***

The only person without a character was Kate and Nia insisted that Kara helped her through it.

Kara explained as best she could, from what she remembered but eventually, much to Kate’s disappointment, had to call Winn for help.

After Kate was done, soon enough they started the game.

The game looked way more complicated than it actually was. Kara quickly understood that it pretty much was like one of the improv classes she had taken back in college except that the die would let people know in a concrete way whether what they wanted to do had been successful or not.

What really took Kara by surprise though, was when Brainy would make voices for each character he played as and would play ambiance music on some bluetooth speakers as they played.

Kara had wanted to laugh the moment Brainy’s voice had turned into that of an old woman, but after reading the room, promptly realized that everybody else was taking things seriously.

Eventually their party came across the rich person in town, whose kids had recently been kidnapped and would pay good money for their rescue.

Everybody agreed to perform the task and they all went into the woods where the kids had last been seen.

At sunbreak they all made a campfire and started some conversation.

Kara took a sip of her beer as she listened to Winn intently tell the story of how he wanted revenge from his father, who had sold him as a kid.

_He’s good._

_I need to bring that same intensity._

Nia also shared a compelling story, which made Kara feel all the more inadequate because yeah, she had gotten a C in that improv class.

Kara drank some more beer, hoping to let loose and next was Kate, whose performance was completely regular and made Kara feel all the more insecure at not being able to at least do that.

“So what’s your story Arak?” Kate had asked Kara after she was done speaking.

Kara finished her beer before replying. “I just got out of prison.” Kara started to say.

“What for?!” Nia asked in alarm.

“I stole some bread. I was so hungry” Kara answered quickly. “I was in prison for 17 years.”

Winn chuckled at that. “Is this like Jean Valjean from Les Misérables?”

Kara lowered her head to the table, a muffled _yes_ , coming out of her.

“Well, don’t let me stop you… keep going.” Winn encouraged.

Kara wanted to die from embarrassment. She drank some more before continuing with Jean Val- Arak’s backstory.

After she got through it she knew she was probably the worse DnD player in the history of the game.

Even so, by the end of the game, they rescued the children and got back for their reward.

It was a happy ending.

And Kara was currently cheering loudly at how much gold they had just gotten, her arm around Kate’s shoulders as they both celebrated.

“We did it! We did it you guys!” Kara felt tears coming to her eyes. “Those poor kids man.” She lamented.

“But they’re fine.” Kate reminded her. “We got them safely home.”

Nia stood up from her chair, watching the pair with amused eyes. “You two live nearby right? Kate, could you take her home?”

“Yeah it’s no problem.” Kate was quick to agree.

Kara was put in a car and all the way she sang a made-up song about being the mightiest warrior and saving the children from a demon.

“ _We weeeeere bold, so we got soooome gold.”_ Kara sang.

Kate laughed and laughed. “You got quite the voice there.”

Eventually they got to Kara’s apartment and Kate got out of the ride-share as well.

“You don’t live here.” Kara protested.

Kate laughed some more at that. “I know I don’t, but you’re wasted right now and I wanna make sure you get home safe.”

Kara thought about it for a moment and for some reason was reminded of her song once again and started singing it.

“C’mon _Arak_ , let me help you.” Kate said as she placed a hand under Kara’s arm to help her walk up to the building’s entrance.

Kara watched the steps move each time she went to try and place her foot on one of them, suddenly she nearly fell and the fright of falling alone, brought her a bit back to her senses.

“Oh my God!” Kara exclaimed with a hand up to her chest. “That was close.”

“Don’t worry I gotcha.” Kate assured her as they once again attempted to go up the steps together.

Once at the entrance, Kara got the keys out of her front pocket and immediately gave them to Kate. “You do it. I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

“You’re sounding less drunk by the second.” Kate observed as she opened the door.

“Thank you so much for all your help Kate.” Kara turned to address her and say goodbye.

“Do you live on the first floor?” Kate asked as she looked up at the staircase in the building.

Kara panicked. There was no way she was ever going to make it safely up there all by herself. Even so, she could not have Kate take her into the apartment and risk waking Lena and Lily, or even worse, having Kate see Lena and somehow recognize her.

“What do you do for a living?” Kara asked Kate out of nowhere.

Kate chortled good-naturedly. “I own a motorcycle shop.”

Kara thought about that for a moment, but it was hard to put two thoughts together.

_Motorcycles and Lena… nice!_

_No no no, focus!_

_Yeah of course. Motorcycles… a shop… tech-world… Lena…_

_You’re doing so good kid._

_Okay so… I think we’re good._

“Okay, can you help the stairs up then?” Kara asked somewhat coherently.

“Sure, I can help the stairs. What floor?” Kate asked with a smile.

“Third one.” Kara extended her hand towards Kate with three fingers up.

They made their way together and Kara slipped more than once because the darn steps kept moving on their own.

When they got to the third floor Kara turned to thank Kate once again.

“Thank you so much.”

“You don’t need me to open the door for you?” Kate asked with an incredulous tone.

Kara thought about it for a second and then quickly conceded. “Yes please,” and she again gave her keys to Kate.

Kate took the keys and then started to play with them pretty much in the same way she had played with her own when Kara had taken her home way back when. “I had a really nice time…”

“Me too!” Kara coincided.

Kate then looked down to her own shoes for a second before taking one of Kara’s hands in hers. “Maybe we could go out… just the two of us?” She said with newfound aplomb.

 _Oh_.

Kate laughed as she let go of her hand. “Oh God, your expression pretty much says it all.”

Kara felt herself blush. “I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Kate stood there awkwardly. “Is it 301 or 302?” She asked quickly.

Kara pointed towards the right door and Kate introduced the key and opened the door for her.

“Goodnight Kara.” Kate gave the keys back to Kara and then waved goodbye right before going down the stairs.

“I really I’m sorry. I know that.” Kara meant to say _I hope you know that_ , but it did not quite work out.

“Sleep tight!” Kate said in a cheery tone and then went down the stairs.

She entered the apartment and when trying to place her purse on the floor lightly, it ended up falling to the floor with a plop.

“Kara?”

Kara moved further down the hall and then peeked her head towards the living room. “Yes?”

“Did you bring someone with you?” Lena was seated on the couch with a blanket covering her, it seemed she had been sleeping there.

Kara stepped fully into the living room. “That was Kate- she, Kate helped me because the steps are moving so, I figured the keyhole would too.”

“Are you drunk?” Lena stood up from the couch and approached Kara.

Kara nodded. “Yes, I’m drunk.”

“Who is Kate?” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s forearm.

Kara was quick to reply. “Don’t worry, she sells motorcycles.”

Lena chuckled at that. “God you’re pretty wasted.”

Kara nodded. “I know I am.”

“C’mon let’s get you some water.” Lena helped her get to the kitchen, turning on the lights and then giving Kara a glass of cold water.

“Why were you on the couch?” Kara asked her after she finished with the glass.

“Lily and Daphne are sleeping in my room and I didn’t want to—” Lena stopped herself and sighed. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Lena moved towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms, but Kara did not follow.

“Lena,” Kara called out to the other woman.

Lena turned. “Is something wrong?”

Kara inhaled deeply. “I need you to know that I’m serious about you. I’m not playing.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. “What- what do you mean?”

“You’re not the mistress, you’re The Wife.” Kara explained as best she could.

Lena laughed at that. “What in the world are you talking about?” She moved closer to Kara and placed a hand on her neck. “You’re not running a fever again, are you?”

Kara leaned her face towards Lena’s hand in a loving way and then covered Lena’s hand with her own. “I’m serious. I promise I am.”

Lena looked at her with tender eyes and then quietly guided Kara to the bedroom.

“C’mon, take this off.” Lena pulled Kara’s shirt up and Kara lifted her arms to facilitate the process.

Lena then turned and pulled out some drawers looking for another shirt.

“You don’t believe me?” Kara asked with sadness.

Lena returned with a t-shirt that she pulled through Kara’s head and then helped her with the sleeves. “I don’t believe what?”

“That I’m serious.” Kara clarified.

“Sure I do sweetie.” Lena said as she guided Kara to bed. “C’mon, time for bed.”

Kara lied down. “You’re so pretty.”

Lena chuckled at that. “You’re pretty too.”

“Thank you.” Kara said softly, nearly drifting off to sleep.

Lena then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “Sleep well Kara.”

“Lena?” Kara called again.

“What is it?”

Kara tried her best to pull out her phone from the jeans she was still wearing. “Would you give me your number?”

Lena laughed joyfully.

_God was she pretty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all!
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think.


	12. If I Go There Will Be Trouble

Kara woke up that morning with an excruciating headache. She looked at her phone on her nightstand and it was only 7:00 a.m.

When she went to sit up, the world around her became pure chaos and her headache seemed to worsen.

Never again would she drink.

Once she managed to stand up, she realized that she had no recollection as to how she got back home.

A chill ran down her spine.

What if she had made some sort of scandal upon getting home—God knows she was prone to singing when intoxicated—and had woken Lena and the two kids up in the middle of the night?

How mortifying.

She exited the room by peeking her head first and waiting patiently for any sounds that might indicate that someone else was awake.

After deciding she most likely was the only person up, Kara finally stepped out.

She made a beeline for the bathroom; currently her breath was a mixture of a dead animal smell and a terribly clogged sewage—she needed to fix that and pronto.

After getting out of the bathroom, Kara walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Kara then realized that Lena was asleep on the couch.

She felt her heart stop at the sight.

She never before had seen Lena asleep; not even when Lena was in her bed...

She moved closer, careful not to make any noises, and then continued beholding the woman.

Lena’s eyelashes were so cute, and her chest going up and down with her deep breathing somehow brought a peaceful feeling to Kara’s heart.

Without really noticing, Kara sighed dreamily.

Then green eyes were staring right back at her.

“What are you doing?”

Kara stepped back—actually, she _jumped_ back. “Lena!” She squealed with a fright.

Lena stood up, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. “Good morning.”

Kara took a calming breath. “Good morning.”

“Were you watching me sleep?” Lena raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kara.

Kara could feel her entire body warming up at the question. “… Yes, but not in a creepy way… I was just- I was making sure that you were breathing.”

“Uh huh… certainly.” Lena uttered with complete disbelief.

Kara started to move towards the kitchen. “And since you are breathing, I’m pretty much done here.”

“Who’s Kate?” Lena asked suddenly.

Kara stopped in her tracks. “What?” She said upon turning around.

“Kate, she sells motorcycles…? Who is she?” Lena specified as she stood up from the couch.

_What? Kate sells motorcycles?_

“I know a Kate… but I don’t know if it’s the same one you’re referring to.” Kara answered timidly.

Lena crossed her arms. “Kate, the woman that brought you home last night?”

_Oh._

“Kate’s a friend. She’s one of the friends I hung out with yesterday.” After answering, Kara resumed her walk towards the kitchen.

Lena followed closely behind.

“You know… I’d appreciate it if you’d notified me before bringing anybody home with you.” Lena said in a low tone.

Kara was unsure as to whether Lena was angry or simply serious. She took some bread from atop the fridge before replying. “I don’t— I apologize for bringing her home.” Kara wanted to let Lena know that she did not remember anything from last night, but it would probably sound as if she was just making excuses, might as well apologize and move on. “I promise to notify you next time.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised and for a moment her mouth opened as if ready for a retort, but then she closed it back up and opened a cabinet to retrieve some oatmeal.

Kara said nothing more and simply focused on making some toasts.

A few awkward minutes of silence went by.

“So… did Lily and Daphne make up?” Kara asked by way of making conversation.

Lena was entirely too focused on some oatmeal cooking on a pot and simply nodded her answer.

“That’s good. I know that was weighting heavy on Lily this entire week.” Kara commented as she started to make some coffee.

Her head still hurt, and while the coffee pot was heating up, she took a glass of water and some acetaminophens.

“Hungover?” Lena asked her as she sprinkled some spices on the oatmeal.

Kara nodded. “Yup, I’m having a horrible headache right now actually.”

Lena’s mouth scrunched up, her eyes still tethered to the pot in front of her. “Serves you right.” She mumbled.

Kara’s brow furrowed at that. “Well yeah, I guess I’m reaping what I sowed.”

Lena moved to address her at that. “You know you put me and my child at risk, right?”

Kara felt her stomach churn in pain. “Because of Kate?”

“Yes.” Lena answered emphatically.

Kara felt like crap, she looked down to the floor in shame. Kate had brought her home, and probably since Lena was sleeping on the couch, they had inevitably met. She had totally put Lena and Lily at unnecessary risk.

From Lena’s reaction Kara was able to infer that Kate had not recognized her, otherwise she and Lily would already be packing. Either way, the fact that she even risked their safety was alarming to begin with.

Perhaps unforgivable.

“And then you say you’ll notify me _next_ time?” Lena was visibly upset, her voice wavering.

Kara moved closer to Lena. “There won’t be a next time,” she said as she placed her hands on Lena’s forearms, “I promise.”

There was a silence after that, where the two woman simply stared at each other’s eyes intensely.

“Last night you told me— _ugh!_ —You’re so confusing.” Lena nearly whimpered out as she avoided Kara’s gaze.

Kara raised her hands to Lena’s face. “I’m so sorry. I- I don’t mean to confuse you. I promise I won’t bring anybody else here, I’ll always protect you and Lily.”

Lena clenched her eyes shut, her face leaning towards the warmth in Kara’s hands. Then she stepped back, her cheeks red, her eyes still clenched. Kara could only assume the woman was somehow angry. Justifiably so of course.

“Lena, I don’t actually remem—”

“Mommy it smells delicious!” Lily exclaimed as she entered the kitchen with Daphne in tow.

The two women immediately separated.

Daphne said hi too and then sat on the kitchen table along with Lily.

Kara sat down as well and offered them some toast.

 _Achooo!_ Daphne sneezed.

Lily signed something to her, probably a _bless you_ and Daphne signed back a thanks.

“How do you sign sneeze?” Kara asked the two.

Daphne placed her index finger under her nose and then nodded once as if sneezing again.

Kara laughed. “I just feel like I asked the silliest question! Of course it’s signed like that…”

Both Lily and Daphne laughed good-naturedly.

Lena, instead, was back to focusing solely on the oatmeal.

***

Things stayed weird between her and Lena for the rest of the morning. At noon, Daphne’s dad came to pick her up and then there was just the three of them once again.

Kara finished tying up her sneakers and then exited her room and found Lena at the end of the hallway standing with her face towards the living room, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

Her long, milky neck looked incredible without all the hair obstructing the view. Then there was her hair obviously, it looked luscious and soft and it probably smelled amazing.

Kara’s heart ached at the sight.

How could she let Lena know she was serious about having a relationship with her?

And most importantly, would Lena feel the same way?

There was attraction—that much was obvious—but Kara still did not know if Lena was the slightest bit interested in a romantic relationship.

Most likely all Lena could truly focus on was keeping afloat and taking care of Lily. Still, Kara hoped there was a sliver of possibility for romance.

Kara moved closer to Lena.

Lily was seated on the kitchen table watching something on Kara’s phone.

“Are you guys ready?” Kara asked the two.

Lily instantly hopped down from the chair and shouted _Yes!_ , whilst her mother simply nodded her response.

Together they exited the apartment and went down the building’s stairs.

Kara walked hand in hand with Lily just behind Lena, who lead the group. Lily’s little warm hand somehow made Kara feel much better.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Kara asked the kid.

Lily jumped. “I did! We ate all the cupcakes!” Lily exclaimed, “and at night I told Daphne that she would always be my friend, but that I also wanted to become good friends with Marcy.”

Kara was impressed with the child. What a way to tackle her problems. “How did she take it?”

“She said she would give Marcy a chance… so we’ll see what happens tomorrow. I really hope we can all be friends.”

“I hope so too.” Kara smiled softly at the child, trying to convey some moral support.

“How about you? How did your playdate go?” Lily asked in turn. “Did you have fun?”

“I did, thank you for asking. Turns out I’m really bad at the game… but we all won anyways so that was good.”

“How many friends do you have?” Lily raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

“Well let’s see…” Kara introduced her response, “There’s Nia of course, and Brainy, Winn, Kate and James; so that all makes—”

“Five?!” Lily interjected. “You have _five_ friends?!” She asked in surprise.

“Well no, I don’t really know James that well, or even Kate.” Kara corrected herself, “they’re more like acquaintances.”

“Still, three friends is a lot too.” Lily observed. “But it’s no wonder because you’re such a fun person to be around.”

“I am super fun to be around!” Kara picked up the child and placed her on her shoulders. Lily yelped in shock and then laughed with pure jubilation to the point of coughing.

Lena on her part turned to look at the two, her eyes widening upon seeing her child up so high. “Lily!” She exclaimed.

“Mommy I’m okay!” Lily, anticipating her mother’s worry, tried to appeased her mom. “Kara’s very strong, I won’t fall.”

“I’d never let her fall, don’t worry too much Lena.” Kara joined.

Lena stared from Lily to Kara back and forth before exhaling. “Okay, just… be careful, but this is all over once we get to the supermarket.” Lena warned.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara said at the same time that Lily said “Yes mom.”

***

Later that day, after they were done putting the groceries away, Kara took out a popsicle from the fridge and sat down on the kitchen table to eat it.

Both Lena and Lily watched her for like three seconds and before long, each of them had one of their own and sat down with Kara to eat it.

“This was such a good idea.” Kara said after biting the top of the popsicle off.

Both Lena and Lily agreed with a _mmhm_.

Lily ate hers so quickly that she choked up and got a coughing fit. Lena had to give her a full glass of water to help her out.

That night Kara waited patiently on the couch, just in case Lena wanted to talk, but Lena did not show up and Kara did not really want to put any unnecessary pressure on her. Not after having put her safety at risk just recently.

She really needed to be more careful.

***

Kara woke up Monday morning super excited about going to work. She had a spring in her step as she entered CatCo’s offices.

Today was the day her replacement in the gossip column would start and she would finally get started on current affairs.

“Carrie, this is Eva.” Cat Grant introduced her to a blonde perky woman with bright blue eyes.

The woman extended her hand towards Kara. “Actually it’s Eve,” she whispered.

“It’s Kara,” Kara whispered right back with a wink.

“She’ll be filling in for gossip for you and you can now start on current events.” Ms. Grant re-explained the situation.

Kara nodded in understanding. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She told Eve after Cat Grant had gone back to her office.

“I take it gossip’s not your thing?” Eve deducted quickly.

Kara nodded sheepishly. “Not at all.”

For some reason Eve laughed at that. “Don’t worry, I _love_ gossip.”

***

Kara met with the team of current event writers that morning, whose head was a man named Snapper.

Everything seemed to happen in quick succession and she was suddenly told they wanted her to propose a new vertical for the magazine and to have her proposal ready for that very same Friday.

In the meantime, she was assigned a short article about crime rising in the southern part of National City.

Without having even approached her office desk during her first two hours at work, Kara immediately left for National City’s public library in order to do some research and start drafting the article.

She read through the statistics year by year and prepared a thorough analysis, which included an intersectional analysis with other societal factors.

For the first time in a month, she felt challenged, which was entirely new and exciting.

She got back to the office three hours later

“Kara!” Nia stood up from her desk and walked up to Kara. “I thought you were out sick or something, what with how you left Brainy’s apartment and everything…” She laughed to herself. “I really started to question whether hangovers can last for more than one day.”

Kara felt her cheeks warming up. “I’m so sorry… was I an annoying drunk?”

“What? No! nothing like that. You’re a wonderful drunk, very adorable.” Nia corrected quickly.

“Why are you here in NC?” Kara asked as she sat down on her office chair.

Nia sat back down as well before answering. “I’m done with Lex Luthor’s trial… three whole weeks, can you believe it?”

“That must’ve been quite the trial.” Kara commented.

Nia rolled her eyes. “It was really boring… which actually reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Kara turned her chair more towards the other reporter in order to give her Nia full attention.

“Remember when I was complaining about not getting to cover Lex Luthor’s murder trial?”

Kara gulped down before answering. “Yeah…”

“Well, I had this meeting with Ms. Grant that I was super nervous about- I don’t know if you remember that too…? Anyways, I asked her to assign it to me. I promised her I could deliver.” Nia started to elaborate.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, Nia was pretty brave in Kara’s book.

“Ms. Grant said she’d give me a trial run. My article about this first trial became like a test. I just got out of the meeting with Ms. Grant and… she says I passed!” Nia squealed with joy at the end.

“Oh my God! Congratulations! You must be so proud.” Kara was really happy to see how her friend really went for what she wanted and stuck her neck out in order to accomplish her goals.

“Thank you so much Kara. I am, I truly am.” Nia’s cheeks reddened in mild embarrassment. “But that’s not really the point.” She then cleared her throat.

“Ms. Grant asked me to get a partner and… I think you’d be perfect for the role!” Nia exclaimed excitedly.

A cold sweat ran down Kara’s back.

_Oh no._

“No no… not because of what you’ve been writing lately—not that it’s bad—your article ranking the cutest celebrity-pets was somehow extremely compelling—but I’ve been reading what you used to write before in your blog.” Nia explained herself on a misconceived notion that Kara’s shocked expression was due to being confused as to why she had been chosen in the first place.

“Kara you’re incisive, provocative, thoughtful… and your prose is clear and succinct. I obviously need you as my partner.” Nia then took in a deep breath. “What do you say?”

_Oh God._

Kara really did not know what to say. On the one hand Nia’s proposal sounded like a great career opportunity; on the other hand, she was currently living with Lex Luthor’s sister and niece, who were currently living like fugitives. There was no way this was going to end well.

“I’ve been assigned to prepare a vertical proposal for this Friday so… I don’t really think I can.” Kara thought this was probably the best excuse in her arsenal.

Nia dismissed that with her hand, as if she could physically bat away Kara’s excuse. “Don’t worry, Lex Luthor’s other trial doesn’t start until January. You’ll have plenty of time to work on both the vertical and this.”

Kara gulped. “I don’t know if Cat Grant would be okay with—”

“I already talked it over with her during our meeting. On Saturday after you told me she had hired your replacement for gossip, I got super excited, but I needed to run it by her before letting you know. She says it's completely fine as long as you’re okay with it.” Nia again countered Kara.

“Give me a few days to think it over—I don’t, I’ve never written about murder.” Kara looked down to her shoes.

She needed to talk this over with Lena.

“It wasn’t gruesome or anything, apparently he poisoned the guy…” Nia gave her a timid smile.

Kara’s eyebrows shut up to her forehead upon realizing she had never looked into who exactly did Lex Luthor kill.

“At the risk of sounding like the worst possible partner for this assignment,” Kara started to say, “who did he kill?”

Nia laughed at that. “He killed some old real estate mogul. His name was James Edge… he was an okay guy, but his son’s running the family business now and he is a true visionary.”

Kara nearly felt the wind knocked out of her. “What’s his son’s name?”

“Morgan Edge.”

Kara’s eyes bulged.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Nia placed a comforting hand on Kara’s forearm.

Kara shook her head. “I’m okay, my blood sugar is probably low that’s all.” She lied.

Nia offered to buy her something from a bending machine in the cafeteria and then promptly left.

_Why was Lena involved with the son of the man her brother had murdered?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Never in my life have I meant this more: Happy New Year!


	13. And if I Stay It Will Be Double

Kara got out of work with a feeling of dread on her stomach.

She knew that Lena and Lily had lived with Morgan and, given that there were only two rooms, it was highly likely that Lena and Morgan had been romantically involved.

Lily had never referred to him as dad or daddy and therefore Kara was not too sure on whether perhaps he was Lily’s father.

Either way the subject of Morgan Edge was long overdue between them and now that she knew that Lena’s brother had murdered James Edge, this dread in her stomach was the least of her worries.

What if Lena had somehow been involved in the murder?

Kara could deal with Lena abducting her own child, but _murder_?

She took the deepest of breaths as she put the key in the apartment’s door and opened it.

She was met with silence.

As she stepped into the kitchen Kara looked around.

Lily was not on the coffee table working on some homework. Lena was not making dinner and they surely were not playing chess together on the kitchen table.

Something was wrong.

Kara walked further into the apartment, down the hall and towards the master bedroom.

The door was ajar and through it she saw Lily lying on bed, she looked like she was sleeping.

Kara thought it best not to wake her and doubled back down the hall. Perhaps Lena was in the bathroom.

“Lena?” She said in a soft tone, conscientious about not waking Lily.

The bathroom’s door opened and out came Lena, her face was red and her eyes were blotchy. She had been crying.

“Kara?” Lena looked up at her, she was barefooted and the height difference between the two was now more accentuated.

“What’s wrong?” Kara moved closer to Lena, placing her hands on her elbows.

Lena inhaled shakily. “Lily… she has some sort of virus. Daphne’s dad called me this morning to warn me that Daphne had fallen ill… She- they hung out all Saturday and now-” Lena could not fight back tears and wiped them as soon as they came. “I need you to stay with her while I go buy some medicine.” Lena requested.

“No, you can stay here with her and I’ll go and buy whatever she needs.” Kara brought a hand up to Lena’s cheek and the other woman momentarily closed her eyes. It felt as if Lena was giving herself a moment of reprieve, standing here in the middle of the hallway with Kara.

It only lasted about a second and then Lena was back to action. “Okay- umm… just- anything that can bring her fever down please. I gave her some Tylenol to try and reduce it, but so far it hasn’t-” Lena clenched her eyes shut and then opened them again, somehow unable to finish her sentence.

“I’ll be quick, don’t worry.” Kara leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena’s forehead.

Then she was off running.

Kara was grateful she had gone to work with comfortable loafers as she made her way down the building.

She pulled out her phone and searched for the nearest pharmacy. Finding one just 8 minutes away.

She doubled down on her speed.

It was specially cold tonight and the wind on her cheeks actually hurt.

Kara had to dodge a few people to get through them and then finally she got to the entrance of the pharmacy, 2 minutes ahead of scheduled.

She jogged over to the counter. “Hello hi, Umm- I have this kid with a fever, we already tried Tylenol and-”

“How long ago since you administered the Tylenol?” The representative asked her.

Kara’s eyes widened. “I don’t- I don’t know.” She pulled out her phone and once again uselessly looked Lena up in her contacts.

Only this time was different. This time there was a _Lena_ in her phone.

Kara did not think twice and called her.

“Kara?” Lena whispered. “Give me a moment.”

Kara heard some ruffling and then Lena spoke on the phone again. “Everything okay?”

“Hi Lena, I’m here with the pharmacist and she’s asking how long ago was it that you gave Lily the Tylenol.”

“About three hours ago.” Lena answered quickly.

Kara repeated to the pharmacist what Lena had said, while still keeping Lena on the line.

“There really is no need to change course then. Acetaminophen is the best option here. Wait at least two more hours and if it has not passed by then, you can give Lily a little more.” The pharmacists explained.

“Is there no other thing we can do?” Kara asked, her voice soaked with worry.

“You should consult with your pediatrician about this if it persists throughout the night.”

Kara let out a frustrated breath. “Okay. Thank you.”

The pharmacist nodded and then Kara exited the store and raised her phone back to her ear. “Lena, does Lily have a pediatrician?”

“No.” Lena said in a small voice. “Not since…” and then her voice broke.

“Okay, I understand. We’ll figure this out, don’t worry.” Kara reassured her.

“Can you at least buy some off the counter medicine? Anything please.” Lena was frantic.

“Okay, okay I’ll buy something. I should be there within ten minutes.” Kara said goodbye and then got back inside the pharmacy.

She purchased some regular cold medicine that was apparently for kids and ran all the way home.

Kara entered the apartment and jogged to the master bedroom. Lily was still asleep and Lena sat on a chair from the kitchen right next to her.

“Kara.” Lena whispered.

“C’mere, there’s something I want to ask you.” Kara took Lena by the hand and guided her outside the bedroom.

Lena looked at her expectantly once they were outside.

“My sister- my sister’s a resident at a hospital.” Kara told her quickly. “I want your permission to call her and explain about Lily.”

Lena’s eyes watered as she nodded profusely.

“Okay?” Kara asked just to make sure.

“Yes, okay.” Lena confirmed.

Kara pulled out her phone and called her sister.

“Whassup? How’s the wife and kid?” Was Alex’s reply.

Luckily for Kara she had not put the phone call on speaker and was fairly certain that Lena had not heard Alex.

“Hi, I have an emergency right now.” Kara spoke softly with Lena standing right in front of her.

“Everything okay? She didn’t kick you out, right?” Alex quipped and started to chuckle at her own joke.

Kara sighed. “Alexandra.”

That shut Alex up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Remember the roommate I told you about? Her kid… she’s sick right now. I’m going to give the phone to my roommate so she can better explain.” Kara handed the phone to Lena.

“Hello?” My name’s Lena. Thank you for doing this.” Lena spoke into the phone and then silence followed.

“I went to pick her up around 11 a.m.” Lena responded to Alex’s question.

“Yes runny nose- she’s been coughing yes.” Lena then started to walk back into the bedroom and Kara followed. Once inside, Lena held the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she placed her hands around Lily’s neck.

“Yes, I can feel little bumps.” Lena spoke into the phone. “Okay.”

Kara could only hear half of the conversation and it was completely nervewracking.

“Tylenol, about three hours ago.” Lena took the phone back in her hand and with her free hand she grabbed a thermometer and placed it in Lily’s ear. “It’s at a 101 right now, it was 100 three hours ago.”

Then Lena looked to Kara with a panicked face. “No, just Tylenol. Kara bought some cold medici- okay, I understand.”

Lena gave the phone back to Kara. “She wants to see her.” Lena told her.

Kara nodded and changed the call to a videocall. “Hi.” She whispered as she waved to her sister.

Alex was at the Hospital’s cafeteria with several people by her side waving as well.

“These are my colleagues.” Alex introduced quickly.

Kara switched to the back camera and then recorded Lily as she slept.

“Let us see her face.” Alex instructed as two other residents watched intently as well as Kara recorded the child's face.

“Okay, thank you.” Alex said to Kara and then a black man sitting beside her spoke. “Show us her neck too.”

Lena pulled Lilly’s face up as Kara recorded her neck. “Okay nothing there either, that’s good.”

“Her feet now please.” A blonde white woman on the other side of Alex requested as well.

Kara pulled the covers and then Lena worked on taking Lily’s socks off.

“Good, good.” The blonde woman said.

“Has she vomited?” The black man asked now.

Lena took the phone now and flipped the camera back to her. “No, she hasn’t vomited.”

“And do you happen to know if any other kids in her school are sick?” Alex was the one asking now.

Lena nodded. “Yes, her best friend has this too.”

“Perfect!” The blonde woman cheered and both Alex and the black man looked at her with judgment in their eyes.

The blonde blushed profusely and apologized. “I’m sorry.”

Then Alex spoke into the camera. “If you can get in contact with the kid’s parents, they can let you know how long it took for the fever to go down.”

“Just- don’t mix medicines okay? That’s actually super dangerous and if it lasts for more than three days you do need to go to the doctor. For now, if the fever’s not down in the next two hours, we recommend a lukewarm bath- not a cold one! That may worsen her fever.”

Then the man took Alex’s phone to speak to Lena. “Ma’am, you don’t need to worry. This will be over in the next few hours. We ruled out all the worst ones, this is just one of those 24-hour viruses.”

Lena’s eyes watered as she nodded.

Then the blonde took the phone. “Make sure she stays well hydrated and let her get lots of rest. You have a beautiful kid miss.”

After that Alex and the other two residents said their goodbyes and so did Kara and Lena.

Once Kara hung up the phone, she let out a sigh of relief.

She stared at Lily for a few moments and then rubbed the top of her head affectionally.

She turned to address Lena.

Lena’s eyes were still red and her cheeks were a bit bloated. Kara stepped closer and opened her arms offering a hug to the other woman.

Lena gave Kara a small smile before moving closer and circling her arms around Kara’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Lena murmured.

Kara had laced her arms around Lena’s lower back and they remained pressed together for what felt like a long time, with Kara rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back and feeling the other woman relaxing in her arms as each moment passed.

Kara felt Lena pull back her head and then they were both staring at each other’s eyes intensely. Kara could not help but gulp and the movement made Lena look down to Kara’s lips.

“Thank you.” Lena said again and she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek instead.

It was nothing more than a peck, but Lena’s lips had felt soft and warm and now Kara’s chest was burning with raw emotion.

Then Lena stepped back and sat on the chair in front of Lily once again.

Kara did not know what to do and simply stood there for several seconds, not saying anything.

“Mommy?” Lily called out with a weak voice.

Lena leaned in closer and Kara turned to look at the child as well.

“Kara.” Lily acknowledged.

“Hey Lily.” Kara whispered softly as she stood behind Lena’s chair.

“Daphne didn’t come to school today.” Lily informed her.

Kara nodded. “Yeah I heard… Whatever she has it seems now you have it too.”

Lily nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asked her daughter.

Lily shook her head.

“Thirsty?” Kara added.

Lily’s eyebrows went up. “Yes, I’m really thirsty.”

Kara smiled. “I’ll be right back with some water.”

***

Neither Lena nor Kara slept that night. After calling Daphne's dad, they learned that it had taken about seven hours for the kid's fever to go down.

They stayed awake checking Lily’s temperature on the hour. Three hours later it had gone down to 100.

Then Lena gave Lily some more Tylenol and the kid once again fell asleep.

Lena and Kara sat on the floor, their backs against the bed where Lily laid asleep. Lena’s head was now resting on Kara’s shoulder as they waited.

Kara could feel herself falling asleep, but she was also extremely hungry so that prevented her from getting too comfortable.

“You should eat something.” Lena murmured, her voice void of any particular tone.

Kara turned her head to better look at Lena’s eyes. “How did you know I was hungry?”

Lena let out a little chuckle, dry yet adorable. “Your stomach told me.”

_Oh._

“C’mon, I can make you something.” Lena said as she stood up, stretching her body and joints once she was standing.

“No, stay with her, I can make myself something.” Kara stood up as well.

Lena shook her head. “I’m actually really hungry myself.”

Kara’s eyes raised. “Of course, yeah… let’s go then. I'll makes us something.”

Lena looked to Lily one last time, and then leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

They left the door to the master bedroom open just in case Lily woke up and called them and then together they made their way to the kitchen.

“Scrambled eggs?” Kara offered and Lena nodded.

They both stayed quiet as Kara made the eggs. Kara did not want to cause a ruckus and then either wake Lily or not be able to hear her if she called out.

Lena made some toasts and after a few minutes they sat together and ate.

“I shouldn’t have done this to her.” Lena lamented after having taken a few bites of her food.

Kara placed a warm hand on top of Lena's. “You didn’t make her sick, these things happen…”

Lena met Kara’s eyes for a short moment and then she avoided her gaze entirely, pulling her hand back altogether. “I took her from a home where she was provided for. She had the best tutors, the best food, the best healthcare.”

Kara shook her head. “Lily wasn’t safe there. You told me yourself she was going to attend that abusive boarding school.”

Lena lowered her head. “I went there and I turned out fine. I- maybe this was all a mistake.”

“Lena, you’re her mother. You love Lily more than anything in this world. Lily deserves a loving home with a mother that cares for her.” Kara insisted.

“I just- I feel so guilty. If we were back in the estate, mother would have had the chopper take Lily to the best hospital in the city. Money would not be an object.” Lena placed a hand on the bridge of her nose. She looked somehow younger than she was and that in itself activated Kara’s protective side all the more.

“Money’s not everything.” Kara countered. “Money cannot buy the loving home you’re providing for her.”

Then Lena finally met her eyes, they were now filled with unshed tears and the woman was smiling softly at Kara. “She loves you, you know?”

“And I love her too.” Kara guaranteed.

“You’ve been so good to us.” Lena acknowledged.

Kara smiled. “And you guys have been so good to me as well.”

Lena smiled at that, and the way she looked made Kara’s heart flutter.

“Your sister’s very nice.” Lena commented as she resumed eating Kara’s scrambled eggs.

“When she wants to be…” Kara huffed.

Lena let out a little chuckle. “All I have to say is that I’m eternally grateful to her. I can’t afford the emergency room and I think a very obvious way for my family to find us would be to periodically check hospital records…”

Kara frowned at that. “But I heard Lily’s teacher calling you Mrs. Smith… I figured- I thought that-”

“Lily has a different identity with documents and everything, Lilian Smith… the people at school have assumed that my name is Smith as well, but I don’t have any documentation as Lena Smith.” Lena explained.

“How did you- why did you-” Kara laughed at her own inability to speak coherently. “I’m sorry- I just, I just mean to ask you why don’t you have documents, but Lily does…”

“Someone helped me get them for her.” Lena answered curtly and then continued eating.

“But they couldn’t help _you_?” Kara asked just to make sure she was following.

Lena shook her head.

There was someone else that knew about Lena and Lily. Someone Lena trusted.

Kara wondered who could this helper be? Was it Morgan?

“So you refer to us as your wife and kid to your sister?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

“W-what?” Kara felt her cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

“Before—on Saturday night—you told me I was not your mistress but your wife…? And just now when your sister answered the phone she asked you how the wife and kid were doing.” Lena said with a mirthful smile.

Kara wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole right there.

“I don’t-” Kara laughed awkwardly. “I don’t remember how I got home Saturday night- and I should because apparently it was pretty eventful with Kate meeting you and now you’re telling me I called you my wife… I- gosh- I’m just so embarrassed.”

“You don’t remember anything?” Lena asked with an incredulous look.

Kara shook her head. “I really don’t, I promise you.”

“But you called me from the pharmacy… how did you know you had my number if not because you remember Saturday night?” Lena brought forth her best argument against Kara.

Kara laughed. “Oh my God, did I ask for your number Saturday night? Gosh… I’m blushing aren’t I?” Kara pressed her hands against her own cheeks.

“You are!” Lena actually laughed out loud at that. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

Kara covered her face entirely with her hands. “It’s just really embarrassing okay? Please let me have a moment before answering you.” She practically begged.

“Fine. I’ll give you a moment while I do the dishes.” Lena took both of their finished plates and went to the sink to wash them.

Kara took in several deep breaths. She could not believe this was happening, and all at once no less.

“Ilookupyournameinmycontactsfromtimetotime.” Kara said in quick fashion.

Lena turned her head with a confused look. “What?”

Kara inhaled with her eyes closed. “I look up your name in my contacts- I do it from time to time even though I know nothing will show up, only this time it did and I called.”

“I see…” Lena glanced at her briefly before focusing back on doing the dishes.

“So… I don’t particularly remember asking for your number. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way and- and I’m sorry I called you mistress or wife, or whatever it is that I did.” Kara let out in a single breath and then uncovered her face.

Now it was all out there.

Out there for Lena to judge and cast her verdict.

“I didn’t meet Kate. Kate brought you to the door, but she didn’t come in.” Lena informed her.

Kara stood up. “What?”

Lena turned around to face Kara, holding her hands together to keep from dripping water on the kitchen floor.

“Gosh Lena… I felt like crap for having risked you and Lily’s safety.” Kara said in frustration.

“I didn’t know you didn’t know…” Lena tried to defend herself.

Kara backtracked at that. “No you didn’t… and that’s on me, but why did you have to give me such a hard time?”

Lena frowned. “You shouldn’t have brought anybody here to begin with! Who is this random woman anyway?! You told Lily she was just an acquaintance, then why was she taking you home?” She said in a harsher tone.

“Are you still mad at me? I’ve apologized, haven’t I? And _again_ , I don’t remember. I have no idea why she brought me home.”

“You shouldn’t let some woman- you should’ve called me, I could’ve picked you up.” Lena tried to reason.

Kara scoffed. “What are you talking about? I didn’t have your number back then, plus you had not one but _two_ children to take care of that night. And _yet_ _again_ , what part of ‘I don’t remember’ can’t you understand? I know Kate lives nearby… maybe _that’s_ why! There! Are you happy now?!” She whispered harshly, trying her best not to raise her voice.

“You said you were serious about me, yet you’ve gone to this woman’s home?!” Lena scoffed.

“I _am_ serious about you! I’m _nothing_ if not serious about you.” Kara could feel her chest quickly going up and down with her breathing.

Lena was such an asshole.

What was Kara doing awake in the middle of the night taking care of Lily and making Lena scrambled eggs if she was _not_ serious about this? Did anything that Kara did mean something to Lena or was she just that blind to Kara’s devotion and commitment?

_Unbelievable._

“You’re unbelievable. You’re _fucking_ unbelievable.” Kara said as she shook her head.

Lena groaned. “You’re the one that’s un-fucking-believable Kara! I never know what to think! You do all these wonderful things and then you say you want me… but when I give you what you want, you refuse and tell me you don’t want anything at all. Saturday night you told me you’re serious about me… but at the same time you’re coming home drunk out of your ass with another woman.”

Lena was breathing hard by the time she finished speaking. “You’re so confusing.”

Kara was struck by Lena’s words. Her brain in a paralyzed state as she tried to process everything Lena had just told her.

“I’ve never been to Kate’s home… I don’t- I could care less about Kate. All I care about is you, you and Lily.” Was the first thing Kara was able to process and respond to.

Lena stayed silent, hands still clasped together as little drops of water fell to the floor.

“I do want you. I want you so bad it hurts, but it’s just so _wrong_ for me to accept what you’re offering. I want you to _want_ to be with me, not to be with me out of some sense of obligation.” Kara tried to explain as best she could.

Both women stayed silent after that.

Lena clenched her eyes shut and after opening them she took a dish towel and dried her hands. “I don’t understand-” Lena stopped herself and placed a hand to her mouth, holding back tears.

Kara stepped closer. “What don’t you understand?”

“You. I don’t- I _can’t_ understand you.” Lena’s voice came out muffled through her hand.

“What’s not to understand? I want to be with you, I want to take care of you and Lily.” Kara insisted, her words uttered with determination.

Lena shook her head. “But why? I’ll only make your life miserable… It’s so- _everything_ is so complicated.”

Kara moved even closer to Lena. “Because I’ve fallen in love with you. I didn’t mean for it to happen- I promise you I didn’t, but it did.”

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and placed it on her own chest. “You make me like this. You don’t make me miserable. All the time I’m like this when you’re around.” She said, referencing her speedy heartbeat.

Lena smiled and did the same with Kara’s hand. “I’m like that too.”

“We can be good together Lena.” Kara started to say as she felt tears gathering in the brim of her eyes. “I know we can. Please give this a try. Let me take you out on a date.”

Lena nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. Her face was so red now and she was smiling beautifully. Kara felt like the luckiest person in the entire planet.

“Yes?”

Lena nodded again with a big smile. “Yes, okay.”

***

Last time they checked Lily’s temperature it was 98.5.

She would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg finally!  
> (I know I'm the author but these things sometimes take me by surprise just as you hehe)
> 
> PS: By the way I restructured some things and apparently this is going to be way longer than I had ever expected. Wish me luck!


	14. So Come on and Let Me Know

Kara woke up late the next morning, at least by her own standards. Even though by the time she went to bed she was completely exhausted, she still had had trouble with actually falling asleep because she could not stop thinking about Lena’s face when she had pressed Kara’s hand to her chest.

She extracted herself out of bed as best she could in spite of her eyes still being glued together and got started on her morning routine. Initially no particular thought had invaded her mind as she brushed her teeth and relieved herself. It was only by the time she was done putting on her shoes that she realized that just yesterday Lena had agreed to go on a date with her.

After she had accepted, Kara had promised to have something ready for Saturday. It was only Tuesday now so that gave her plenty of time to prepare.

What Kara truly wanted was to be able to fully convey to Lena just how serious she was about their relationship. Crucially, nevertheless, she did not know _how_ she was to achieve such a goal with a single date.

Important as well was the fact that she was yet to talk to Lena about what she had learned regarding her brother’s crime and what Nia had just offered her. 

As she poured herself some of Lily’s Froot Loops that morning, Kara begged to any powerful entity in the universe for Lena not to have been involved in James Edge’s murder.

If she had, Kara would try her best to understand but… but…

yeah…

Kara took a deep breath and then exhaled shakily.

“Good morning.” Lena greeted her and then made her way to get a pot from one of the lower kitchen cabinets.

The woman about whom all her thoughts usually revolved around appearing in the flesh just before her, took Kara by surprise. Suppressing those emotions Kara managed to pull out a nonchalant “Hey,” from her lips

Then Lena started making herself some oatmeal with her back to Kara.

“How’s Lily?” Kara hoped that the kid’s fever had stayed down.

“Ninety-Eight Point Two.” Lena announced with joy.

Kara beamed. “I’m glad and… did you get some sleep?”

“I did get some sleep. Thank you for asking.” Lena replied as she put some milk in the pot and started making her usual oatmeal.

Kara took in Lena in more detail. The bags under her eyes were more pronounced than Kara had ever seen them, her shoulders were sagging and her oatmeal-making efforts were uncharacteristically slow.

If Kara had to take a guess, that guess would be that Lena had not slept well at all.

With this newfound realization, Kara stood up with an empty plate and glass and walked over to the sink to wash them, at the same time gathering up the courage for an embarrassing admission. “I didn’t bat an eye to be honest."

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lena took out some spices from a cabinet, pretty much acting in a business-as-usual kind of way.

Kara shook her head. “No no, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I couldn’t sleep because I was just so excited about our date.”

Kara watched as Lena’s eyebrows raised the tiniest bit in surprise which inevitably made Kara feel a surge of self-satisfaction. Lena, nevertheless, managed to regain control her of features fairly quickly and then turned to Kara with a tender gaze. “You’re in love with me.” She said in an even tone that ultimately resulted in a smirk.

Kara dropped the glass she was currently washing—which thank God was plastic—and then turned to look at Lena directly in the eye. “Why would you do that?!” She demanded to know.

Lena shrugged with a big grin.

She was totally having fun at Kara’s expense.

_Well two can play at that game._

“I’m not the one that touched herself on someone else’s bed.” Kara reminded her with a vengeance.

Kara watched Lena’s face become paler by the second. “That’s overkill Kara. I was merely teasing you.”

“Oh you can give, but you can’t take? Is that it?” Kara concluded.

Lena let out a laugh pulling her head back with glee. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty much like that.”

“Well, at least I’m glad you’re frank about it.” Kara smiled as she shook her head. “Your self-awareness is admirable.” Her words dripped with sarcasm.

Lena laughed some more and something in Kara’s stomach started to flutter. Kara realized that making the other woman laugh could become a life-time goal if Lena ever let her.

“I’m actually very sorry that you found me like that. I think it’s definitely one of the top three most embarrassing moments in my life.” Lena said in between laughs, her neck and face reddening almost instantly.

“Don’t worry, you’re still young; I’m sure there’ll be plenty of more embarrassing moments to come.” Kara joked good-naturedly.

Lena had to literally hold the counter as she laughed even harder.

“I kinda wanna know what the other two on that list are though…” Kara said as she dried her hands with the dish towel, “would you care to share?”

Lena stopped laughing altogether and looked at Kara with squinted eyes. “Maybe… but only if there’s enough alcohol in my body.”

Kara found that incredibly interesting. “You drink?!”

Feeling that she had somehow put her foot in her mouth by asking in such an incredulous tone, Kara tried to correct her mistake. “I’ve never seen you- so, well I mean… when would you have the time of course- Not that Lily’s hard to raise or anything but I mean- you told me yourself you don’t hang out with people your own age- Not that drinking by yourself is bad or anything- unless you’re drinking too much because then that would actually be worrisome- and-and I think you should shut me up right about now.”

Kara thought she had had the upper hand during the entire conversation, but now she had clearly talked her way into the depths of the land of humiliation.

“Whoa that sure was something.” Lena said with raised eyebrows and then stayed quietly staring at Kara with that look.

“Sorry- I just- you obviously make me nervous. If that wasn’t clear before… I think it’s pretty clear by now.” Kara sort of apologized.

Lena let out a breath that was almost a chuckle. “I- I do drink, or at least I used to and I’m fairly partial to Scotch.”

“Scotch yeah… okay-okay.” Kara tried not to picture Lena with her hair in a ponytail and a business suit with a drink in hand, but failed miserably. She could feel her cheeks warming up at just how embarrassing it was that she found that version of Lena so incredibly attractive; _sexy_ even.

“Are you okay? You’re not saying anything.” By now Lena was pouring her oatmeal on a bowl as she interrogated Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m okay. I was simply _thinking_.” Kara replied quickly.

Lena replied with an _okay_ , obviously not wanting to push the subject.

And Kara was thankful for it.

“I’ll get going then. Please text me about Lily- if it’s not too much trouble.”

“I will.” Lena nodded.

Suddenly seeing Lena in such a mundane way, making her oatmeal and wearing her PJs, made Kara’s chest constrict with anxiety.

“Lena,” She called out to her in a small voice as she stood at the beginning of the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

The woman immediately turned to address her with a playful smile. “Miss me already?”

Kara smiled back, but it did not quite reach her eyes. “There’s an important conversation that we need to have. I- Not right now obviously, because I need to get to work, but maybe tonight?”

Lena looked at her with bewilderment. “Is everything okay?”

Kara rolled her lips into her mouth apprehensively. “I don’t want to now be the one that’s speaks cryptically but, yes… everything’s okay for now.”

Apparently Lena took that at face value and simply nodded as she sat down to eat her breakfast. “Tonight then.”

“Tonight.”

Kara took a deep breath. She was dreading the possibility of ruining their relationship even before it started by letting Lena know she had been offered the opportunity to write about Lex’s murder trial.

She turned around and saw Lily coming out of the master bedroom.

The kid was yet to notice Kara though. Lily was wearing her PJs, which consisted of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt that read: _Daddy’s little girl_.

Lily looked tired and unenthusiastic at first, but upon meeting Kara’s gaze she smiled with affection and opened her arms wide.

Kara very literally ran towards the child and picked her up in her arms.

“How are you pretty girl?” Kara asked the kid once she was holding her.

Lily moved her head up and down, still rubbing the sleep off of her eyes with her two little hands. She smelled like sweat and… actually she smelled pretty bad, but it made Kara happy to know that she was here and real and well; never mind her stench.

“You hungry?” Kara asked after placing a kiss on the child’s cheek.

Lily again moved her head up and down. Still looking drowsy and disoriented.

Kara walked with the child back to the kitchen.

Once they exited the hallway, Lena immediately moved closer to them, leaving her half-full bowl of oatmeal on the table.

“Sweetie, how are you feeling?” Lena stood in front of Kara and the moment Lily saw her, she placed her arms around Lena’s neck and held tight. “Oh baby, you gave us such a fright last night.”

“I’m sorry mommy.” Lily whimpered out, as Kara still held her lower half and now Lena her upper.

Lena shh the child gently. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I love you so much and I’m so happy that you’re better.” Lena kissed the child all over her face.

Kara felt a surge of tenderness overtake her entire body.

_Was it too much to hope they could all become a family?_

***

Kara felt like crap at work. She was just so… very… tired.

Her eyes would not stay on whatever she was reading for long, and she would lose track of which line she was in and then forget what she was even doing.

Nia sat beside her writing enthusiastically and Kara would look at her for a moment and feel super inspired, only to then focus back on her own computer and lose her track of thought a million times more.

Nia did not mention anything about Lex Luthor and Kara did appreciate her giving her space to make her decision.

“Look, isn’t he great?” Nia asked Kara as she shifted her computer screen to show her what was on it.

Kara read the title of Nia’s article.

‘CUTTING-EDGE: MORGAN EDGE GIVES US THE TECHNOLOGY OF THE FUTURE, NOW’

Kara’s eyes widened, feeling a little more awake at reading that. The article went on to describe how Edge-Tech, a new venture by Morgan Edge was yet again innovating in the world.

“Oh wow, no wonder you said he was a visionary.” Kara alluded to the last time Nia had spoken to her about Morgan Edge.

“He’s like- like my idol honestly.” Nia confessed with a blush. “Everything he does is so well thought-out and simply genius.”

Kara nodded with a smile. “Amazing!”

Nia smiled and then set her computer to _sleep mode_. “Ready for lunch?”

Kara felt like hours and hours had passed, only to realize she had only been ‘working’ for four of them. “Oh my God, it’s time for lunch!”

“It is, c’mon let’s go.” Nia took her by the hand and literally dragged her out of her office chair.

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask you about this before, but with covering the trial I’ve just been so busy.” Nia started to say as they walked arm in arm towards the cafeteria.

Kara had no idea what she was getting at, so she simply remained quiet.

“Has Brainy said anything to you about me?” Nia blurted out nervously.

Kara started full on laughing, head pulled back and everything. “He has the hugest crush on you… I’ve noticed.”

Nia’s eyes widened in surprise and then a huge smile was planted on her face.

“That’s great!” Nia concluded with excitement.

Kara shoved Nia playfully as they continued their way towards the elevators.

“So… what’s up with you and Kate?” Nia asked her once they were inside the elevator going down.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Nothing’s up.” She explained succinctly.

Nia laughed. “Up, down, sideways… whichever way you prefer. Just tell me!”

Kara shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

The other woman’s face blanched at that. “I’m talking about you asking me to introduce you to some of my lesbian friends and then you guys going home together not once, but _twice_.” She crossed her arms over her chest as if annoyed at Kara.

Kara’s eyebrows nearly met her hairline. “I don’t- we haven’t- there’s nothing going on between us.”

The elevator got to the cafeteria floor and together the two women exited along with the lunch crowd.

“I thought you guys had hit it off… I’m confused. Didn’t you want to date someone?” Nia requested an explanation.

Before Kara could even attempt to clarify the situation, Nia interjected.

“Is she not your type?!”

Kara laughed at that. “No no, she’s great. I just- I guess I’m taken? Sort of…? I’m still not too sure.”

“What? Since when?!” Nia beseeched even more information from Kara.

“I am going on a date next Saturday… It’s just- this person- you don’t know her, she doesn’t work here or anything.” Kara did not know what she could say, while protecting Lena’s privacy from the one person that most definitively would recognize her.

Nia nodded in understanding. “I’m glad you found someone. She’s one lucky gal, I’ll tell you that.”

“I feel like the lucky one.” Kara smiled as she thought of Lena and Lily.

“Did you win the lottery or something?” Winn asked Kara as he stood in line to buy some food.

“No,” Nia corrected him. “She won at _love_ , Winn.”

Kara rolled her eyes at that.

Winn’s smiled as if pleased. “I knew you weren’t going to stay on the market for long. Good for you Kara!”

“Thanks.” Kara felt her cheeks warming up in mild embarrassment.

Then Nia stepped closer to her. “Let me know when Brainy and I can go on a double date with you guys. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Kara felt all the blood in her body being drained from her.

Then a blonde perky woman standing in line as well recognized Kara. “Kara hey! It’s Eve… the one that saved you from the gossip column…? Don’t know if that jogs your memory.” She said, suddenly shy.

Kara turned. “Eve hi! Of course I remember my savior.”

Nia and Winn looked at the woman with curiosity.

“Eve, this is Winn, he works in marketing and this is Nia, she writes for Business and Science. Eve here is basically my hero, she writes for gossip.”

After their _nice to meet yous_ and small chit-chat as they waited in line, they met Brainy at one of the tables and all of them ate together.

Kara never thought she would be making friends so fast. It felt really nice.

Before when she was a blogger, it was a bit lonely.

Now as she watched Brainy throw a nugget in the air so that Winn would catch it in his mouth as everybody cheered and applauded, Kara could better appreciate the perks of working for a big company.

***

That night Kara arrived home a bit early. Instead of Lily running towards her with a hug, it was Lena who struck Kara with the sheer force of her embrace.

“I’ve got such good news! And it’s all thanks to you!” Lena gushed near Kara’s ear and it send shivers all throughout the blonde’s body.

Lena stepped back, her cheeks were rosy and her smile was all teeth. “I got a big client! Not- I mean, I used to get million-dollar clients and _that’s_ big, but this one _feels_ big to me and I’m just so happy.”

Kara smiled with pride. “I’m so happy for you!”

“It’s just some coding… but I’m getting paid $1,000 by the end of this week! I’ve never even- all this time I’ve just been scraping by and- and if I could help pay for rent and the bills and get Lily some health insurance!” Lena clenched her eyes shut as if trying to prevent all the positive emotions she was feeling from pouring out. “I know I’m getting ahead of myself but it’s just that it feels like there’s more possibilities now and that’s-” She let out a sigh of relief, “-that’s amazing.”

Kara pulled Lena back against her body for another hug. “It’s okay to dream Lena. I’m so happy that you have more opportunities. You’re so smart, and- and _good_ and you deserve this.”

She sensed Lena let out a shaky breath as if she was holding back from crying. Kara somehow understood that it was not too often that Lena heard someone tell her these things the way Kara just had and it filled her heart with immense compassion for the other woman.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena murmured into her neck and they stayed like that embracing each other quietly for the longest of times until Kara felt a poke on her stomach.

They both separated and looked down to Lily.

The kid was now wearing different PJs and Kara could tell that she had showered and was doing way better than yesterday and this morning.

“Can I have a hug too?” Lily asked timidly and both Kara and Lena chuckled at that and kneeled to embrace the child in a group hug.

After a few moments Lily pulled away and kissed her mother’s cheek and then Kara’s cheek.

“What’s for dinner mommy?”

Lena looked from Kara to Lily and then smiled. “Let’s go out to eat! We’re celebrating that you got better!” She announced with glee.

That night found them in one of those family chain-restaurants. Kara had changed quickly into some jeans but remained with the white button-up shirt she had worn for work along with some sneakers.

Lena was also in jeans, wearing a green sweater that brought out her eyes and on her part, Lily was wearing a pull-over purple sweater and a pair of warm light blue pants.

The colder feel of the upcoming winter meant that the other two were better dressed for the occasion, but Kara, as she had told Lena upon questioning, did not really need any sweaters until December because _‘she ran hot’_.

Lena had blushed upon hearing the answer, but said nothing more of the matter.

They all sat together on a booth, with Lily in the middle and Kara looked around and smiled. Tuesday night at a chain-restaurant was a precious time, if she remembered correctly from her college days. She quickly perused the menu and found out that she was correct in her previous notion.

“There’s a family special on Tuesday.” Kara pointed at the menu for Lena to see.

Lena looked at what Kara was showing her for a short second. “Yeah, let’s definitely go with that.”

They ordered what was allowed according to the offer, which included a dessert at the end and then waited in pleasant silence as they drank their waters.

“Mommy can I have a milkshake?” Lily asked Lena upon seeing a young couple in front of them drinking a chocolate and vanilla milkshake.

Lena looked at the menu and choked. “Let’s stick with water, okay?”

Lily’s gaze fell down in disappointment.

Kara gestured for Lena and pointed at herself, inconspicuously offering to buy the milkshake for the kid, but Lena shook her head.

“Is there a grape milkshake?” Lily asked Kara.

Kara wanted to laugh, but quickly realized that the child was engaging in serious conversation.

“If there is, I’ve never heard of it. I know there’s strawberry milkshake. You like strawberries, don’t you?” Kara asked the child in turn.

“Oh strawberries are wonderful, just wonderful.” Lili gushed. “Maybe we could make milkshakes at home?” Lily asked with newfound excitement.

Kara looked to Lena for guidance, not wanting to promise anything to the child without her mother’s permission, and Lena nodded her approval.

“Yeah let’s make some at home!” Kara agreed.

“Wonderful!” Lily cheered.

***

The dessert was a lava cake. Lena looked at it with distaste and told Kara and Lily that they could have it all to themselves.

“Mommy never eats dessert.” Lily told Kara as she approached her with a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and some chocolate.

Kara opened her mouth wide and let the kid feed her. She felt bad that Lily thought her mother did not like desserts, when in reality Lena just wanted her child to have more sweet things in life, but she figured a white lie could not hurt. At least not when it comes to dessert.

Both Lily and Kara ate with gusto and by the end of it Kara took a little of the chocolate concoction on her finger and smeared it on Lily’s nose.

Lily pulled back with shock. “You can’t do that.”

Kara laughed. “I can and I just did.” She assured the child.

Lily looked down to the chocolate sauce still on the plate with hesitancy and then looked to her mother as if asking permission to play with Kara.

Lena smiled and then swiped some of the chocolate on her finger as well and wiped it on her own nose for the child to see.

Lily gasped a little bit at witnessing her mother’s actions and Kara’s heart was clenching with adoring affection for the child and her past and the possibilities for her future.

Then Lily placed her finger on the plate and slowly, almost methodically, drenched it in chocolate.

Then she looked at Kara tentatively, as if expecting her to reprimand her. Kara stayed impassive, but inside she was dying for the child to let go and simply let herself be a kid.

Lily reached out to Kara’s face and wiped the chocolate on the woman’s nose. She giggled timidly, as if she could not believe what she had just done, as if it was an impossibility.

Kara then leaned down and placed a kiss to the kid’s forehead, all three of them laughing.

***

“So what is it that you have to tell me?” Lena asked her that night, as they once again met in the sofa, like they used to.

“Remember I told you that for the moment I was doing gossip at my job?” Kara started to say, her voice nearly quivering from the nerves she was currently feeling.

“That’s over?” Lena asked with a smile.

Kara nodded. “It is, now I get to do current events… I’m- I’m really excited.”

Lena stood up from the couch and moved closer to Kara, leaning down to embrace her yet again. “This is such a happy day filled with happy news. I feel like nothing could ruin it.”

Kara’s heart sunk. She held tighter to Lena, somehow reminded of that night when she arrived late and found Lena crying by herself in this couch, reminded of their embrace back then, and how comfortable and connected she had felt to the woman.

“It has been a perfect day, hasn’t it?” Kara asked softly.

“It has.” Lena agreed.

_Best not to ruin it._

Kara pulled back. “It makes me really happy to see you like this.”

Lena’s eyes were brimming with what Kara hoped were happy tears. “You’re so good with Lily, it-” she gulped down before continuing, “seeing you two together makes me _so_ happy.”

Kara nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling tears come to her eyes as well. She once again tightened their embrace and could not help but feel like she was incredibly fortunate to have Lena and Lily in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys have a great week. 
> 
> This fanfic now has the most subscribers out of all of my other fanfics and it's just really intimidating knowing that so many people are reading what I write.
> 
> I hope to do right by you.
> 
> Until next time <3


	15. This Indecision's Buggin' Me

Kara went to bed that night feeling uneasy about not having talked to Lena about all of these things hanging over their heads.

She tossed and turned in bed until she decided it was best to take some of the steam off and got up, started doing push-ups in her room.

She did three sets of 20 and then moved on to squat sets. The burning in her muscles felt good, this kind of discomfort was actually familiar and meant that Kara was best suited to deal with it.

After an entire hour of that and now literally dripping sweat on the floor, Kara took of her pajamas and ventured out into the hallway, wanting to take a well-deserved shower before finally going to bed.

The lukewarm water felt good on her muscles and Kara felt herself relax.

The next morning she woke up feeling a bit less guilty, even though she knew it was undeserved.

Kara left for work early as she usually did.

She took some time in the morning to try to come up with something for the proposal that was due on Friday.

This was a big opportunity and she really did not want to ruin it.

Just a few months ago Kara still lived with her parents as she tried to get her blog to take off and wrote as a freelancer here and there in order to save some money and finally move out. Her parents were great, but Kara still wanted some independence.

Plus with Alex returning home after luckily finding a nearby hospital to do her residence, it left Kara feeling insecure about her life choices.

For three months Kara lived with two accomplished scientists and a doctor. Kara was upbeat and optimistic to everybody in her household, but internally she was dying to prove herself and honestly getting a bit depressed after so many failed job interviews.

Alex and her parents were supportive of course, but somehow Kara felt ashamed. She was nearing thirty and had not achieved anything of significance in her life.

Kara’s first thought was politics obviously. She firmly believed that the media was the fourth estate, keeping the other three in check.

“Ready for lunch?” Nia called out to her suddenly.

“What?” Kara had been so focused on preparing her proposal she had completely lost track of time.

“Earth to Kara! C’mon, let’s go have some lunch.” Nia took her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

Kara was still in the middle of a thought when coming down the elevator. She could her Nia talk about something, but she was unsure as to what.

“That’s the last time I’m eating clam chowder.” Nia concluded with a laugh.

And Kara smiled and nodded. “Yeah umm- I wouldn’t eat any clam chowder after that either!”

Nia nodded and laughed, which made Kara sigh in relief.

They got in line and bought their food and then sat down on a table with Brainy, Winn and Eve.

“So then Kara starts ranting Jean Valjean’s story as her own!” Winn mocked for Eve to hear.

Everybody in the table laughed and Kara felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“To be fair I used Marie Curie’s life as my background story, but none of you seem to have noticed.”

Everybody on the table looked at each other confused. All except Eve.

“You were dying or something?” Eve interjected.

Kara seemed to remember Brainy’s character, a half-elf woman named Sorbonne, who kept taking breaks because she was tired and apparently used to be a teacher or something and wanted money to find a cure for some sort of curse she had.

“His character was dying yes.” Nia answered.

Eve laughed. “And you included the dead husband trampled by a horse carriage and everything?”

Brainy smiled. “I did yes,” he could not help a chuckle. “I even named my character after the university that she went to.”

“Sorbonne! Brilliant!” Eve complimented with a big smile.

The rest of the people on the table, Kara included, were so confused. Not to be prejudiced or anything, but how was it that the woman that wrote for the gossip column knew about Marie Curie’s life?

“Are you into female scientists or something?” Nia asked Eve with disbelief and perhaps with a little undeserved hostility.

Eve turned to her with a smile. “I mean- who isn’t? Right?” She raised a high-five hand towards Nia, but it was Brainy who reached over to seal the deal.

Nia looked entirely not pleased with the situation.

Kara instead shrugged, her parents were very much into female scientists too after all.

***

That afternoon she got home to find Lena hard on the kitchen table working on her laptop.

“Haven’t clocked out yet?” Kara asked as she stood behind Lena.

Lena looked up at her with a soft smile and nodded, right away focusing back on the computer screen.

Lena had her hair up in a ponytail and Kara could perfectly notice her tension-filled shoulders and without fully realizing what she was doing, her hands were already on the woman’s shoulders.

She felt Lena tense even further at that, which in turn made Kara pull her hands away. “S-sorry, I uh- you just looked like you could use a shoulder massage, that’s all.”

Lena angled her face to better look at Kara, who was still standing behind her. “No- it’s okay. I could actually use a massage.”

Lena went back to focusing on her work and Kara once again placed her hands on her shoulders. Lena initially tensed again, but fairly quickly her shoulders sagged.

Kara used her thumbs to press firmly from the area near Lena’s arms all the way towards her neck.

When Kara got to a particularly hard knot at the base of the woman’s neck, Lena groaned and Kara felt that sound all the way into the naughtiest parts of her brain.

Whatever she needed to do to get Lena to make that sound again, she would.

Kara’s hands went back to their original position and again she took the same path towards Lena’s neck.

Lena’s shoulders sagged and her head lowered with another groan. Kara felt the hairs on her arms stand up to attention as she leaned over the other woman to speak closer to her ear. “I’m not distracting you, am I?” Kara whispered in the huskiest of tones.

Lena gasped before answering. “No, I was pretty much- ah!” She moaned in a high pitch, “pretty much done.”

Kara literally looked up to the ceiling and prayed for strength.

Lena stayed with her head down as Kara continued her ministrations. Feeling that Lena’s knot was easing up, Kara reluctantly let go. “Okay, I think you should feel a bit better now.”

Lena raised her head slowly and through a pant said ‘ _yeah thank you_. _’_

Kara wanted to hear Lena speak to her like that for the rest of her life. Her voice was deep and raspy and it just did things to Kara in the most delicious of ways.

She sat down in front of Lena and allowed herself to stare.

Lena’s face was entirely flushed as she pulled some stray hairs from her ponytail behind her ears and swallowed _hard_.

Then she stared at Kara right back.

Kara gulped. For a moment she thought Lena might be a bit of a shy girl about these things... but obviously that was wrong.

“How was your day?” Kara asked and without waiting for a reply she looked around, having a small panic when realizing that she never checked to see if Lily was around while she did that to her mom.

“She’s reading a book on our bed… I think she’ll go back to school next Monday, I really don’t want her getting anybody else sick.” Lena replied with an even tone, as if what they had just experienced together had not happened.

“Sounds good so… how was your day?” Kara once again asked now that she knew that the coast was clear.

Lena bit her lower lip for a moment. “Good, it’s been good, I’m just working on my deadline for Friday.”

Kara nodded. “That’s good. I bet it all will turn out amazing.”

“It’s not difficult… it’s just a lot of work. I’m,” Lena laughed. “I’m actually trying to develop a software that will do all the work for me in the end.”

Kara frowned. “Are you going to sell the software to the client too?”

Lena shook her head. “I would if my circumstances were any different, but I want the client to keep needing me. I know it’s a bit dishonest but- well… I’m-”

Kara placed a calming hand on Lena’s arm across the kitchen table. “It’s not dishonest, they’re paying you to get the job done, and you will get it done—just not the way they expect it.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, exactly.”

“I’m hoping we can talk a bit more tonight? Do you think you’ll have some time?” Kara was yet to take her hand off of Lena’s arm.

“Is it something really serious? Your face—you look very serious.” Lena observed with a worried look.

Kara’s eyes avoided Lena’s for a second. “I mean yeah, yes. I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday, but I was scared that it'd upset you.

Lena’s brow furrowed. “…Okay then, but—just so that I don’t worry all night—you’re not backing out of our date, right?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “No! No no no… it’s- I am so looking forward to that, believe me I am. I’m actually worried _you_ won’t want to date me after our talk.”

“Oh God…” Lena was visibly worried now. “Can’t we talk about it now then?”

That threw Kara for a loop. “Yeah, I mean- sure, but what about dinner?”

“I can make a quick sandwich for Lily and- and maybe we could go to your room?” Lena offered.

“Yeah,” Kara gulped. “Okay yeah, that sounds good.”

Lena closed her computer and stood up, moving over to the kitchen and getting to work.

Kara took the little reprieve she now had to try to calm down. She walked to the hallway that led to the rooms to find the person that somehow always made her feel a bit better.

“Lily?” Kara peeked her head into the master bedroom.

Lily was seated up against all the pillows as she read a book called _The Hundred Dresses._

“Come in!” Lily shouted.

Kara entered the room. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Lily beamed upon realizing that Kara had entered the room, she stood up on the bed and opened her arms wide.

Kara embraced the kid and already felt a hundred times better. If Lena ended up mad at her because of their conversation, at least she still had Lily.

“Kara I’m sooo bored!” Lily whined. “I want to go to school!”

Kara chuckled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard a kid say that.”

“It’s so booooring. All mommy does is work! ALL DAY! I am dying Kara, I’m dying.” Lily continued her tirade as she held tighter to Kara.

Kara pulled back from the kid. “How about you take this,” She gave her phone to Lily, “and you watch some of that ladybug stuff you like?”

Lily jumped in the bed with the phone in her hands. “Yes!”

Lily was back down against the pillows, ready to start her cartoon. “Wait kid, wait…" Kara tried to get her attention before losing her.

Green eyes met Kara’s.

“Your mom and I need to talk for a bit, so we will be in my room… think you can manage a bit on your own?” Kara winked at the child.

“What are you going to talk about?” Lily asked instead.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth apprehensively. “I don’t want to say ‘grown-up stuff’ because I hated when my parents would do that to me so… I’m going to talk to your mother about a job offer I got, mostly that… yeah.”

“Boring.” Lily declared and got back to paying attention to Kara’s phone.

Kara nearly left the room, but then stopped herself. “Mommy is making you a sandwich for dinner by the way.”

“Got it!” Lily said before Kara walked out of the room.

Kara returned to the kitchen and waited anxiously as Lena finished up Lily’s sandwich.

Once Lena was done, she left the sandwich on the kitchen table and together she and Kara went to the bedroom.

“So…” Lena started after having sat down on Kara’s bed. “You said that you wanted to talk to me about this yesterday...?”

Kara, who remained standing, nodded. “Yeah… but I’ve been putting it off because- well, yesterday we had such a nice day together and I didn’t want anything to ruin that.”

Lena looked at her with those scrutinizing eyes for a hot second. “Okay, well… just tell me.”

Kara took in a deep breath. “Um yeah… my co-worker, she sits right beside me and she’s currently working on your brother’s criminal case. She covered his trial for embezzling and tax evasion.”

“Please tell me this is not about me doing an interview.” Lena looked at her with harsh eyes.

“No! Nothing like that no… of course not. I would never make you expose yourself like that.” Kara defended.

Lena nodded and then waited for Kara to continue.

“My co-worker is now going to cover your brother’s murder trial and she asked me if I wanted to partner up with her… I told her I had to think about it, but I actually just want to talk to you about it first.” Kara internally smiled at herself, that came out alright. That was not so bad.

Lena stayed quiet for a while.

And Kara could feel her anxiety retuning back tenfold the more the silence permeated the room.

“Do you wanna do it?” Lena asked her, finally breaking the silence.

Kara knelt down in front of Lena. “I don’t want to do anything that would jeopardize your safety or Lily’s. So just say the word and I’ll decline…”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s cheek tenderly. “I think it’d be good to keep tabs on what’s happening with that trial… but it also worries me that you get too close to him or worse, you get on his bad side. He can be so vindictive… if he tries to get to you then he’ll find me and Lily.”

Kara sighed. “He’s that powerful? Even behind bars?”

“Oh you have no idea.”

Kara stood up. “Then that’s that. I’ll reject the offer, don’t worry. Plus I can still keep tabs on whatever my coworker’s doing if I offer to edit or something.”

“Okay, yes… I think that’s for the best.”

Kara let out a breath of relief. “You’re not mad at me then?”

Lena stood as well, “I’m not mad.” She said with a calm tone. “I’m actually glad you decided to run this by me before accepting. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, it was just the right thing to do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Lena actually stepped forward and embraced Kara, who returned the hug with fervor.

Lena felt so good pressed tight against Kara’s body that Kara wished for this moment to never end.

“You smell so nice.” Kara voiced out loud.

Lena chuckled. “Thanks! You smell pretty nice too actually.”

Kara felt her cheeks warming up. “Thanks.” She chuckled.

They separated and stayed in awkward silence for a few moments.

“I bet Lily has gotten nowhere near that sandwich… The three of us could still have dinner together.” Kara prompted as she started to walk to the room’s exit.

“No, wait.” Lena stopped her by grabbing her by the forearm.

Kara turned. “What is it?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you as well… about me and how I escaped my family.”

_Oh._

“Is this about Morgan? I’ve been meaning to ask, but I didn’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“Oh, what- what exactly did you want to ask about Morgan?” Lena raised her inquisitive left eyebrow.

“I may be out of line, and if I am just say so and I’ll shut up, but… were you and Morgan a couple?” Kara asked with a sheepish face.

Lena started full on balling with laughter. “What?!”

Kara looked to the side with bashfulness, not knowing what to say.

“Wait-wait… yeah I see now how you could interpret it like that, but no oh my God, I _hate_ Morgan… he’s the worst.” Lena let out another laugh, now wiping at tears that probably had their genesis in laughter rather than in feeling overwhelmed.

“I don’t understand.” Kara said as she bit her lip with apprehension.

Lena shook her head. “Morgan was more like a warden to me than anything else.” She paused. “How do I explain this?” She asked herself.

Lena sat back on the bed and shifted on her seat. “Morgan helped me escape my family, which was good- great even! But it came at a high price.”

Kara sat down on the bed right next to Lena and listened.

“His father and him wanted to expand their business and go into tech, they stroke a deal with LexCorp’s minority shareholders, they formed a coalition against Lex and- well… my brother was not having that of course so… he killed Morgan’s father.”

Kara’s stomach churned. Taking a life was such a drastic measure.

“Once I was to become Lex’s successor and learned of the situation I sought Morgan out. I hoped he would help me even if it was out of spite for my family and I figured if he did my family would never suspect it. He didn’t want anything to do with me at first of course, so I offered to help him break into tech, become LexCorp's competitor instead.”

_Oh._

“Then he… he started to live with you?” Kara was not sure she was following.

Lena shook her head. “This is a two bedroom apartment Kara… Morgan never lived here. He gave us this apartment and I asked him to take care of everything personally, I wanted to keep everything as secret as possible. That meant that Morgan had to take care of everything himself. He’d come during the weekends with food and stuff.”

Then Lena sighed. “I still don’t know if it was the right thing to trust him though. It felt as if I had traded a short leash for an even shorter one. Morgan he- he only had papers done for Lily and not me… and that was very much on purpose. I felt as if I was his slave… he always wanted more… and I worked and worked and he’d visit… and he and Lily got along so well, and I hated him while my daughter adored him.”

Lena’s eyes teared up. “Lily saved us in the end. He said Lilian had called him and told him that she knew I was involved in all of his new projects… that only I would have such a vision, that it was obvious and that she demanded to know where I was, where Lily was. Morgan said that he wanted no part in my family drama, that the deal was off, but because he liked Lily he would not tell my mother where I was.”

Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s trying to offer some support.

“He said I needed to leave the apartment by the end of the week, that I was on my own now, and then he left for good. He broke my laptop and- and I used all that I had to buy the replacement parts and I-” Lena paused for a moment.

“I felt so helpless, I- I didn’t know what to do and then you showed up- you- you’ve been a godsend Kara, you really have. I struck that deal with Morgan and it cost me everything, but I’m grateful it led me to you.”

Lena looked at Kara directly with teary eyes. Kara felt her heart would burst with raw emotion. This is what being overwhelmed probably felt like.

This woman was so brilliant and kind and good; she deserved everything in this world, but it seemed as if life had dealt her the worst possible deck.

Kara was able to understand now why Lena was so adamant about bargains, it was all she knew. Every interaction in her life was some sort of transaction. Kara’s heart ached with pain for Lena and for what she had been through. She was probably the strongest person Kara had ever met.  
  
Kara moved closer to Lena’s face and watched as Lena’s eyelashes fluttered closed. She placed her hand under Lena’s chin and gently pressed her lips against Lena’s.

“I’m also grateful that everything led me to you.” Kara declared with honesty.

Lena leaned in and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> As always, I'd loved to know what you guys think.
> 
> Have a great week! <3
> 
> Update 2021-01-26
> 
> Hi guys, I just wanted to let you know that this story will be on hiatus for at least 3 months. So I hope to be back by the end of April 2021. My free time is extremely limited right now. I would usually write around 4,000 words on Sunday nights, but now I can no longer afford that.  
> I promise you I will try to write in little half-an-hour intervals here and there if possible, and perhaps if that works I will then update sooner rather than later.  
> For those who wish to know: This is not because of a personal problem or health-related issue. I am simply endeavoring on another project related to my career (yes I am 27 and old) that takes most of my time during these few months, and then on April I'm supposed to be traveling for leisure.  
> For those who do not wish to know... then ignore everything above! ;P
> 
> Have a nice few months and hope to be back as soon as I can.


End file.
